Después de la Tormenta Viene la Calma
by FreePotterMoon
Summary: Mi pequeña y humilde versión de la historia de Gohan y Videl desde que Goku vence a Majin Boo hasta el final de DBZ y tal vez algo de DBS :D HISTORIA TERMINADA
1. 1- Un nuevo comienzo

Videl apenas entendía todo lo que había vivido en los últimos días, no es fácil adaptase a tantas situaciones nuevas, su mundo entero había dado un vuelco de 180 grados. Enumeremos:

1.- se entera que hay gente que puede volar y que una de esas personas es su compañero de clases

2.- después de ese monumental descubrimiento, es ella la puede volar por los cielos

3.- en el Torneo de Artes Marciales, descubre que Gohan es el "guerrero dorado" o como se llame el tipo rubo que había aparecido en la ciudad

4.- se entera de que su padre es un fraude, que nunca fue él quien venció a Cell y que fue Gohan el héroe que los salvó a todos

5.- conoce las "esferas del dragón" cuando viaja con los amigos de la familia de Gohan y ve por primera vez a Sheng Long

6.- muere y va al paraíso y después revive como si nada justo antes de que derroten a Majin Boo.

y por último:

7.- cree que se está enamorando por primera vez en su vida y es lo más temor le da.

Videl y Gohan se reencontraron el templo de Kamisama después de la batalla contra Boo, estaban todos esperando y ella siente una presión en el hombro, se da vuelta y es Gohan quien la había tocado. Reacciona enojada con él por hacerle creer que estaba muerto y lo golpea de rabia, de pena y de alegría, todo junto, mientras que su mamá también lloraba y le recriminaba lo mismo.

Cuando terminó el drama con Boo, llegan los que estaban en el planeta Supremo luchando, Videl se lleva una sorpresa gigante cuando llega su padre con un perrito detrás y con Majin Boo diciendo que era bueno y que viviría con él. Se quedaron todos esa noche en el templo para poder descansar antes de irse a sus respectivas casas. En mitad de la noche, Videl se levanta porque no puede dormir y se va a dar una vuelta por el templo, se sienta en uno de los bordes un rato cuando Gohan se sienta a su lado:

-No puedes dormir? -le pregunta

-No... no paro de pensar en todo lo que ha pasado, ha sido una locura

-Supongo que lo ha sido... no debe ser fácil para alguien que nunca ha pasado por algo como esto...

-Lo de Cell y ahora Majin Boo, no ha sido lo único por lo que has pasado? -Gohan niega con la cabeza

-La verdad es que no... han sido muchas cosas -dice fregándose los ojos con las manos -desde que tengo 4 años que he estado metido en todos estas cosas

-Gohan?

-Dime...

-No quiero que me vuelvas a mentir, prométeme que no lo harás -le dice seria

-Te lo prometo

-Y me gustaría conocer tu historia, parece mucho más interesante que la mía

-Jajajaja... no creo, he tenido muchas batallas pero nunca como esta; a mi me parece que la tuya es mejor...

-Mi vida a sido terriblemente ordinaria hasta ahora...

-Me hubiera gustado que la mía lo fuera. Ser uno más de los que está abajo sin tener idea de que fue lo que en realidad pasó.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, pero no era un silencio incomodo, estaban tranquilos uno al lado del otro, disfrutando de la compañía. Fue Videl la que rompió el silencio:

-Cómo lo haces para cambiar el color de tu cabello y ojos?

-Mmmm... fue muy complicado, mi papá me enseño cómo hacerlo en este templo, antes de la batalla con Cell, ahora es fácil hacerlo, pero no puedo o podría destruir el lugar entero...

-Y por lo que pude ver, eso no me lo puedes enseñar

-No, lo siento -responde Gohan mirándola a los ojos.

-Una lástima. Creo que me vería mejor rubia, no crees? -le pregunta Videl con una sonrisa

-La verdad es que me gustas así, de pelo negro y ojos azules... -Gohan no se dio cuenta cuando abrió la boca y lo que dijo, hasta que terminó de decirlo. Ambos se pusieron muy rojos y lo único que ella pudo decir fue un:

-Gracias... -estando completamente sonrojada. Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que Videl continuó con la conversación desde donde la habían dejado -Por qué tú, tu papá, los niños y el padre de Trunks si pueden hacerlo? -Gohan la mira con curiosidad, cómo si se le hubiera olvidado de lo que hablaban, así que Videl le aclara -eso de cambiar el color del pelo y los ojos?

-Es una historia larga...

-Tenemos tiempo

-Ok... mmm... cómo explicarlo... ya sé... resulta que cuando tenía cuatro años, mi padre me llevó a casa del Maestro Roshi para que sus amigos me conozcan y yo a ellos. Resulta que de un momento a otro, llega un tipo volando y dice ser el hermano de mi papá. Todos quedarón con la boca abierta y yo no entendía nada, lo único que entendí era que ese señor era mi tío y tenía cara de malo y me daba miedo... -Videl sonrió al imaginar a Gohan de niño -La cosa es que este sujeto se llamaba Raditz y decía que mi papá se llamaba kakaroto...

-Por eso es que Vegeta le dice así a tu papá?

-Si. Bueno, la cosa es que Raditz nos dice que mi padre, venía de otro planeta, el planeta Vegita y que había sido enviado a la Tierra para matar a todos los humanos y así poder entregarlo a un tipo aun más malo y fuerte que se llamaba Freezer. Pero mi papá no recordaba nada de eso, porque cuando llegó a la Tierra, lo adopotó el abuelo Gohan y un día se golpeó la cabeza y olvido todo. También nos explica que los habitantes del planeta de mi padre se llaman Saiyajin y que son una raza guerrera, una de las más fuertes del universo, si es que no es la más fuerte...

-Saiyajin... esa fue la palabra que dijo Krilin en el torneo cuando estaban comiendo

-Exacto... como los saiyajin ocupamos mucha energía al pelear, necesitamos la misma cantidad de comida.

-Comen como condenados a muerte -dice Videl con una sonrisa, la que Gohan le devuelve. Y todos los saiyajin pueden hacer eso que hacen ustedes?

-Los que estamos con vida si, pero antes no podían. Decían que era una leyenda, que un saiyajin, el más poderoso de todos llegaría algún día. Ese era el Legendario Super Saiyajin. El primero que vi fue a mi papá, no sé si será él el de la leyenda, pero fue el primero que vimos. Luego Vegeta que no se quedaría atrás de mi papá, luego yo, y ahora los dos niños.

-Entonces solamente los de sangre saiyajin pueden hacerlo

-Así es...

-Ya veo... -Luego de una pausa Videl continúa -sabes?... -Gohan la mira -no sé cómo pero ahora puedo sentir eso que llaman "ki" aunque cómo no estoy acostumbrada a veces no puedo cuando lo intento y otras veces, cuando no lo intento, puedo

-Jajaja... eso fue porque aprendiste a controlarlo cuando empezaste a volar... con el tiempo es más fácil...

-Ams...

-Deberías a dormir

-Lo sé y muero de sueño, pero no puedo

-Por qué?

-Porque no tengo idea de dónde diablos está el dormitorio en donde estaba

-Jajaja... vamos... -Gohan le tiende la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie -Te acompaño

-Gracias -le dice y se la toma, pero cuando se ponen a caminar, ninguno de los dos se suelta, es como si siempre camirán así y desde siempre.

-Será un lío cuando volvamos a la escuela... -empieza Videl

-Sí, no creo que pueda volver a ir, por lo menos no hasta que todos olviden lo que pasó

-Y tú crees que tú mamá lo acepte?

-La verdad es que no... -le dice con una sonrisa -Pero no sé que hacer, no quiero que me teman o que me miren como bicho raro. Y menos si sigo siendo la misma persona...

-No eres la misma persona... -Gohan la queda mirando -Hay algo distinto en ti, no sé que es, pero es cómo que si hubieras madurado de la noche a la mañana. No lo sé. Pero hay algo que cambió.

-Eso es malo? -Videl niega con la cabeza

-Es un cambio, pero no es malo. -Siguieron caminando en silencio unos momentos -Qué te parece si vas igual a la escuela, nos juntamos todos los días en le tejado y antes de entrar a clases, antes que lleguen todos y nos vamos directo al salón. Y si nos preguntan algo, podemos quedarnos callados o decir que fue parte del show del torneo de las artes marciales...

-Mmmm... sabes? es muy buena idea! Pero igual no creo que vaya está semana.

-Yo tampoco.

-Esta es

-Ah?

-Aquí es donde estabas durmiendo antes de perderte anoche. Si te concentras, podrás sentir el ki de Boo y de tú papá que están profundamente dormidos. -Videl cierra los ojos y en efecto, los puede sentir durmiendo

-Tienes razón! -Abre los ojos y mira directamente a los de Gohan: -No me hagas sufrir así nuevamente -le tira, Gohan la mira con los ojos muy abiertos -Pensar en que estabas muerto fue lo peor de todo esto... -Cuando termina de hablar y por mero impulso, se tira a Gohan y lo abraza fuerte. Al principio el chico no sabía que hacer, nunca había estado en una situación como esta, pero reacciona justo cuando Videl se iba a empezar a separar y le devuelve el abrazo. Ahora es el turno de Videl de sorprenderse, pero vuelve a apretarlo con sus brazos. A Videl le comienzan a bajar unas lágrimas de sus ojos y una de ellas cae el brazo de Gohan:

-Lo siento. Te prometo que no volveré a hacer que te sientas de esa forma. Nunca más.

-De verdad me lo prometes? -le pregunta levantando la vista hacia la cara de su interlocutor. Gohan la ve llorando y no duda

-De verdad. Y no quiero volver a verte llorar, y menos por mi culpa

-Lo siento... -se seca las lágrimas -No lo haré

-Así está mejor

-Así está mejor.

Se quedaron abrazados unos momentos, hasta que sintieron un fuerte ronquido que venía desde dentro de la habitación. Era de Majin Boo, se separan un poco y se ponen a reír tapandose la boca para no despertar a nadie. Luego se miran y ambos notan que cada vez están más cerca pero ninguno hace nada para impedirlo, Gohan podía contar las pecas de la nariz de Videl, y Videl podía ver de cerca una pequeña barba que quería empezar a aparecer. Cuando sus labios se juntan, ya no hay vuelta atrás y las dudas quedan despejadas. Y ahora ambos están completamente seguros de que se enamoraron por primera vez en sus vidas.

* * *

Hola a todos :D

vengo ahora con una historia de Gohan y Videl :D veremos como sale, y que tan larga... pero no creo que sea tanto, al menos no como la otra que escribi de Slam Dunk (dirigase a mi perfil para leerla xD)

Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, crítica o corrección de ortografía será bienvenida :D

Gracias por pasar a leer

Espero que lo disfruten

Besos y abrazos :D


	2. 2- Pensamientos, Dudas y Muchas Cosas

Gohan no recordaba que fue lo que pasó después del beso que le dio Videl, y se pone rojo al recordar la sucedido. No durmió en toda la noche, pensaba y pensaba y volvía a pensar en ella y en cómo se vería afectada su relación con ella, porque si bien le devolvió el beso (o eso quería creer) no tenía idea de sus sentimientos hacia él si es que los tenía y definitivamente no quería perder su amistad por tan poco (en realidad era mucho, pero no quería agrandar la situación, así que prefería pensar que era poco), en un corto periodo de tiempo, se había convertido en su mejor amiga, y por fin tenía alguien de su edad con quien pasar el rato, ya que sus amigos, eran los amigos de sus padres, y eran mayor que ellos por lo que les doblaban en edad.

Lo que sí tenía claro eran sus propios sentimientos, ahora estaba completamente seguro de estar loco por ella, no sabía como era que lo sabía, pero si lo sabía. La primera vez que se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba fue cuando le enseño a volar; estaba enseñándole como controlar su ki (uno de los primeros días) y se fija en su cara de concentración, algo pasó en ese momento que notó sus ojos azules como nunca antes, y su pelo largo caer por sus hombros amarrados en sus dos coletas, y para que negarlo, también la vio por primera vez como mujer, se dio cuenta que Videl le atraía físicamente; era preciosa, y eso lo sabía de antes, pero ahora la veía con otros ojos. Pero no era solamente lo físico, le gustaba su personalidad, su carácter fuerte, le gustaba su independencia, que nadie la pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión y su tenacidad; supone que eso tiene algo que ver con su sangre saiyajin, porque tanto su mamá como Bulma son iguales en ese sentido, a lo mejor es un patrón entre su raza, o a lo mejor está tan acostumbrado a ellas que le llama la atención, o a lo mejor la personalidad de Videl es tan distinta a la de él que eso le gusta; quería salir de la duda sobre esto, pero no sabía a quien preguntarle, tenía solamente dos opciones: la primera, claro es su padre, pero al haber sido criado en la Tierra desde que era un bebé no tenía idea de las costumbres saiyajines, así que lo descartó en cuanto se le ocurrió; su segunda opción era Vegeta, él si que sabía sobre las costumbres y todo sobre los saiyajin, pero no le gustaba mucho la idea de preguntarle al que fue el príncipe de su raza, no era una persona muy accesible que digamos, se conocen desde que Gohan era un niño, y es el padrino de su hermano, pero seguía intimidandolo como nadie. Así que finalmente tomó su decisión... se quedaría con la duda.

Ahora que se había atrevido a dar el "primer paso" quedaba dar el segundo... cómo diablos lo haría para poder hablar con ella. Y en este maldito punto se desesperó. Habían momentos en que odiaba ser tan tímido, se ponía rojo fácilmente, lo molestaba con algo y paf! era un tomate andante, su mamá decía que era adorable (suspira al recordar a su mamá cuando se lo dice), y sus compañeras (sobretodo Iresa) decían que lo hacían "más lindo aun" (según las propias palabras de la rubia), pero para él siempre fue un problema, desde niño que siempre tuvo ese complejo. Suponía que lo que seguía era pedirle que saliera con él, pero no sabía como hacerlo tampoco, había tenido una sola cita en su vida, y digamos que no fue muy buena que digamos (en realidad piensa que fue un desastre) y ni siquiera él quiso salir con esa niña ni le gustaba, pero tuvo que hacerlo por obligación o su compañera de clase revelaría su secreto más íntimo (que no resultó ser el que Gohan pensaba). Otra vez pensó en pedirle la opinión a alguien "más experimentado" en la materia; nuevamente dos opciones: Krilin... estuvo saliendo con una chica espectacular antes de conocer a 18, y luego se casa con la androide, algo debe saber del tema, pero luego de pensarlo por segunda vez, prefiere no hacerlo, Krilin es el que más lo molesta desde que conoció a Videl, así descartado. Su segunda opción es Yamcha... quien tuvo una relación muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy larga con Bulma y que después de ella ha estado con varias más, pero si le decía algo a él, lo más probable es que le contara a su ex y ella le cuente a mi mamá y mi mamá a mi papá y Goten escucho y le cuente a Trunks y los dos enanos le cuenten a todos los que faltarían por enterarse. Mejor buscaría algo en internet...

Finalmente, decidió en dejar las cosas como estaban, por lo menos por el día de mañana (en realidad hoy porque ya estaba amaneciendo) y ver que pasa y que es lo que Videl hace o dice. Trataría de mantener un poco de distancia con ella para no molestarla y hacerla enojar... si, eso era lo mejor... estar lo menos posible con ella, por lo menos unos días...

Logra quedarse dormido con una sonrisa en los labios pensando en que ya tenía su problema resuelto por unos cuantos días. Ya eran las seis y media de la mañana.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ahora pasemos a Videl...

Ella si recuerda lo que pasó y la verdad, no fue como imaginó que sería. Varias veces cuando estaban solos, pensó en lanzarse a los labios de su amigo y separarse de él cuando ya no le quedaba aire para respirar. Pero ahora que sucedió no sabía que pensar. Cuando se separaron, Gohan estaba muy rojo y seguramente ella también y lo único que le dijo después de tartamudear fue un muy torpe "buenas noches, que duermas bien" dejándola ahí plantada en la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su familia. Su primera reacción cuando Gohan se retiro fue de rabia, no podía creer que la dejará así como así y no dijera nada más! Definitivamente eso no fue lo que ella imaginaría que pasaría, por que maldición! la había besado! era su primer beso! Siempre creyó que después de eso Gohan le diría algo como "te amo de aquí al infinito y más allá" (si... con la frase de Buzz Lightyear incluída y como dos veces con la voz del personaje infantil). Cuando se acostó a los minutos después y temblando de frío, se le pasó el enojo y la invadió un nuevo sentimiento, esta vez fue de ternura; estaba tan nervioso, que no fue capaz de decirle algo más, y recodarlo con su carita roja hizo que se enamorará un poquito más de él (ya tiene completamente asumido que se enamoró). Luego de eso, otro sentimiento... es hora de pasar al terror... porque, quien dice que Gohan la quiere como algo más que su amiga? por qué ella piensa que sus sentimientos son correspondidos? a lo mejor la besó porque si, y porque se dio el momento nada más. Y por último demos paso a la seguridad: no, Gohan no es de los que anda besuqueando a todas las chicas que se le cruzan, verdad? no besó a Ángela cuando salieron e Iresa se le ha insinuado varias veces pero él nunca le ha hecho caso. No, su Gohan no es un mujeriego.

La primera vez que sintió algo por él? Fue cuando sucedió todo el show con el dinosaurio bebé (no sabía que Gohan era el Gran Saiyaman, pero lo sospechaba), le dio tanta ternura que se preocupara tanto por ese animalito que no pudo evitar pensar en él toda la noche. Su segundo flechazo fue cuando se dirigió a la casa de los Son y lo vio con su ropa de entrenamiento... O-M-G! nunca pensó que Gohan tuviera ese físico! su ropa normal escondía unos brazos, pecho y piernas llenos de músculos y no pudo dejar de imaginar lo que habría debajo de la parte de arriba (para los mal pensados... limpien sus mentes de alcantarillas!) de su traje (probablemente un sixpack de infarto), pero claro que no le dijo nada, le dio mucha vergüenza al principio pero con le paso de las horas y los días se acostumbró a esa visión (gracias Kamisama). Tercer flechazo: cuando ve la forma en cuida a su hermanito, siempre preocupado por el pequeño diablillo y con Trunks (que a veces le dice hermano) también. Cuarto flechazo: cuando le dice que podría cortarse el pelo, se puse roja en ese momento y le preguntó si le gustaban las chicas de pelo corto, sabemos que dijo que eso le daba igual, pero no pudo evitar que algo más naciera en ella. Quinto flechazo: la forma en que reaccionó en la pelea de Videl con el maldito hijo de puta de Spopovitch; con esto ya se dio cuenta estaba empezando a sentir algo más profundo por él. Lo definitivo (o casi) fue cuando Piccoro les dice a todos que Majin Boo lo mató, no pudo parar de llorar en todo el día, pese a que había algo que le decía que no estaba muerto (y tenía razón). Lo un poco más definitivo que lo anterior: cuando llega al templo después de la batalla contra Boo, fue tanta su felicidad que no sabía como reaccionar, solamente atinó a golpearlo por hacerla sufrir de esa manera. Y ahora si, lo hiper super mega extra definitivo: el beso, con el beso que se dieron no le cabe la menor duda de que está completamente enamorada de él.

Pero (malditos "pero" que siempre hay cuando nadie los quiere) no sabe como reaccionar ahora. Cómo hacer para no perder su amistad con él? cómo hacer que sea todo igual entre ellos? aunque sabe que no lo será, pero que sea mejor entonces... cómo hacer que las cosas mejoren entre ellos? Lo más probable es que ella tenga que tomar la iniciativa. Gohan es demasiado tímido y seguramente no sabrá como actuar ahora. Ella se prometió, cuando Gohan se fue con Kibito, que haría hasta lo imposible para salir con él aunque fuera una sola vez, y cuando Videl dice algo lo cumple. Desde que se hizo esa promesa sabe que tendrá que actuar y no esperar a que Gohan se de cuente que existe como mujer con pechugas y no como amiga asexuada; pero que le va a hacer... conoce la personalidad de su amado y aunque pudiera no la cambiaría, un Gohan que no es tímido no es Gohan y ella quiera a Gohan con virtudes y defectos, y su timidez es una de las virtudes que más le gustan, ya que en eso son totalmente distintos y muy parecidos a la vez. Videl puede ser muy directa y a veces algo agresiva para decir las cosas, pero cuando se trata de sentimientos es muy reservada, Iresa siempre le dice que no entiende eso en ella, cuando podría salir con cualquier chico porque en la escuela muchos babean por ella, llega y los rechaza como si fueran lo peor del universo.

No le queda de otra... tendrá que ella tomar la iniciativa si es que quiere que su relación con Gohan tenga algún futuro (profundo suspiro de Videl al llegar a esta conclusión).

* * *

Segundo capítulo de la historia :D y la verdad es que me gusta el resultado. No sabía como continuar, por eso demoré en actualizar xD pero cuando empecé a escribir no podía parar xD

Tengo dos reviews en el primer capítulo y sin mentirles estoy más feliz que perro con dos colas xD Sobre el tema de los reviews...

 **carolina 16** : me preguntaste cuando actualizaba, ahora lo hice xD pero no tengo fechas establecidas para subir algo, cuando sienta que estoy lista con el capítulo lo haré, puede que tome un par de días o una semana o puede que sea un par de horas, la verdad es que no lo sé... tendrás que estar atenta jojojo...

por último, pero no por eso menos importante: muchas gracias a todos los que pasen a leer, y espero sus lindos comentarios :D son todos bienvenidos, ya sean porque odian la historia, la aman, o si tienen alguna idea para incluir, o si tengo muchas faltas de ortográfias (donde más falló es en los tildes y a veces que doy vuelta las letras o me como algunas xD)

nuevamente gracias por pasar a leer

besos y abrazos :D


	3. 3- Jugando a las Escondidas?

Al otro día tanto el plan de Gohan (que era alejarse de Videl) como el de Videl (tomar la iniciativa e invitarlo a salir) fracasaron rotundamente. Y como no... si cada vez que Videl quería hablar con él, Gohan decía que tenía que hacer otra cosa y se iba a cualquier parte. Todos se dieron cuenta de la situación, sabían que algo había pasado pero no querían preguntar, porque sabían que no ninguno de los diría algo. Ya en la tarde, seguían en el templo sagrado, por lo que Gohan decide ir a dar una vuelta para despejarse. Lo que no tenía planeado era que Videl al buscarlo (como por millonésima vez) se enterará por Goten del lugar en donde Gohan no dejaba que lo molestarán:

-Debe estar en su cueva... -le dice el pequeño

-Cueva? -Goten asiente con la cabeza y continua

-Es cerca de nuestra casa, detrás de la cascada más grande, siempre que quiere estar solo se va para allá. Mi mamá nunca me deja ir con él porque dice que hay veces que uno quiere estar lejos de todos. No entiendo por qué -y pone una cara de duda -Pero como eso me dijo, nunca e ido. Una vez lo queríamos acompañar con Trunks pero se dio cuenta y se enojó con nosotros así que nunca más tratamos de ir hasta allí. Parece que va desde la pelea con ese tan Cell.

-Ya veo... Gracias Goten

-De nada... -Le grita el pequeño mientras se va corriendo del lugar.

Videl pensó en lo que Goten le había dicho, quería ir hasta ese lugar pero por lo que ahora sabe es que si fue hasta allá era por algo y no quería que se enojara con ella, pero moría de gana de aclarar las cosas y decirle le que sentia por él. Eran ya como las cinco de la tarde y su padre le anuncia que por fin se irán a casa, pero antes de irse, Milk la invita junto con su padre a cenar a lo que aceptan. La mujer de Goku no es tonta y se da cuenta de las cosas antes que los demás, sobretodo cuando se tratan de asuntos del corazón, y pensó que era la mejor manera e que Videl y Gohan pudieran conversar. Así que para que se fueran más rápido se fueron volando. Boo se quedó cabizbajo por no poder ir, pero mi Mr. Satán le prometió que iría a visitarlo al otro día y que además tenía a Bee y a Dende junto a Mr. Popo por lo que no estaría solo, le obligó a que cumpla todas las órdenes de los otros dos sin dudar porque ellos lo cuidarían.

De vuelta a la cena. Llegaron a la casa de los Son en muy poco tiempo, Goku se llevó a Mr. Satán mientras que Goten se lleva a su mamá en la espalda. No pueden viajar tan rápido como quisieran porque la velocidad de Videl era mucho menor que la de los otros dos, pero no se quejaron, así podían relajarse un poco. Cuando llegan se dan cuenta que hay fuego en la casa, seguramente Gohan ya había llegado, pero cuando entran no hay nadie. Videl ya se estaba enojando por culpa de la actitud de Gohan, él la había besado, era él el que debía dar las explicaciones y dónde estaba? en una maldita cueva para que no lo vea. Milk se pone a cocinar, y Videl le ofrece ayuda, pero le dice que no es necesario, pero que por favor vaya a buscar a Gohan ("genial" es lo primero que piensa):

-De acuerdo, voy... -y se da media vuelta para salir de la casa.

-Videl, querida, sabes dónde ir?

-Creo que sí...

-Gracias

-Claro -le responde cuando sale.

Goten le dijo que era en la cascada más grande de todas, lo que era bastante fácil de encontrar porque cerca de la casa hay solamente tres y dos son relativamente chicas. Llega a su destino y cierra los ojos para ver si puede sentir su presencia, pero no lo logra, lo que hace que se fustre aun más:

-Cuando entra ahí esconde su ki, ni yo puedo sentirlo, pero debe de estar en ese lugar -le dice Goten, lo que hace que la chica se sobresalte porque no se dio cuenta que la seguía. Pero el pequeño sigue su camino y se va volando hacia otro lugar.

Ya estaba en el lugar, y ahora quedaba entrar y no tenía idea de como hacerlo. Pensó en cuales eran sus opciones; podía gritarle, pero lo más seguro es que no la escuchara por el ruido del agua, además que si la escuchaba a lo mejor no le haría caso. Así que decidió por la opción B que era entrar a esa cascada como pudiera, tendría que atrevesarla de alguna manera pero no sabía cómo, si intentaba pasar por medio del agua a lo mejor moriría aplastada por el peso de la cascada, así que buscó por los lados algun pasadizo o algo por el estilo, ya estaba toda mojada y enojada y deseando poder tirar esas cosas de energía que hacían los demás cuando encuentra una manera de ingresar.

Lo primero que hace es tiritar por el frió, luego camina y por fin ve el refugio del que le habló Goten. Era una cueva pequeña pero con el suficiente espacio para retroceder y que no llegue el agua, y con el espacio suficiente para que Gohan tenga un apequeña fogata en el centro. Alrededor tiene un baúl, una mesita, un par de sillas, y varios libros, mientras que cerca de la fogata tiene una especie de cama en dónde está acostado durmiendo (o eso parece). Se acerca sigilosamente hasta él y lo queda mirando unos instantes; está relajado, se le nota en los brazos y en los hombros, tiene una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y mira hacia el techo. Se acerca aun más y se arrodilla a su lado, tiene unas ganas mortales de tocarlo, pero no quiere despertarlo. Las ganas son más fuertes y estira su mano para acariciar su mejilla, Gohan sonríe aun más y lentamente empieza a abrir los ojos.

-Hola -le dice Videl

-Hola

-Lamente despertaste

-No te preocupes -le responde estirandose y sentandose en la "cama" -Pero cómo...?

-Goten... y tú mamá me pidió que te viniera a buscar para la cena.

-Cena? tan tarde es?

-No, son las seis quince -le responde mirando su reloj -Es un lindo lugar el que tienes aquí -le dice

-Puede ser... me gusta venir aquí cuando necesito pensar, y hoy si que lo he necesitado. -El cuerpo de Videl se pone de acuerdo para que estornude justo en ese momento -Maldición Videl, estás empapada!

-Bueno sí, tuve que cruzar esa maldita cascada -le dice apuntando la pared de agua que tenían en frente.

-Ven... acercate más al fuego -le dice dándole espacio, luego se para y empieza a buscar algo en el bául, a los segundos llega con un cobertor de polar y se lo pasa para que se tape

-Gracias. -Gohan asiente con la cabeza y se sienta frente a ella al lado del fuego. Se quedan mirando unos momentos sin decir nada, esto es más difícil de lo que ambos creían, y alguien tenía que empezar a hablar y los pensaron que debían ser ellos mismo, así que dicen el nombre del otro al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que debemos hablar -dice seria Videl.

-Supongo que si... -le reponde Gohan

-Gohan, te lo diré claro y de golpe para que no hayan malos entendidos, y si después no quieres volver a verme nunca más en tu vida lo entenderé a la perfección, y no me interrumpas o no podré decir nada -le dice cuando ve que Gohan abre la boca para decir algo, la que cierra en menos de un segundo: -Mira, lo que pasa es que no me arrepiento de lo de anoche -Ambos se ponen rojos -Y espero que tu tampoco -le dice con la voz un poco quebrada, lo que odió -Por qué maldición! sabes cuántas veces me imagine la misma escena? deberieron ser miles! y bueno, lo que pasa es que más encima creo... no ya no lo creo... estoy completamente segura de que... mierda, esto es mas dificil de lo que pensé... -Gohan la miraba y no decía nada, seguían ambos muy rojos, pero Videl le había dicho que quería hablar y eso haría. -Lo que pasa Gohan es que yo te... -No terminó la frase, en menos de un nano-mircro-segundo Gohan la estaba besando nuevamente y cuando quedaron sin aire le dijo:

-Videl, te amo -y la volvió a besar.

-Imbécil -le responde ella, abrazada a él, lo queda mirando directamente a los ojos, los negros contra los azules -Estás seguro?

-Completamente seguro, como nunca antes -Videl lo abraza más fuerte y le dice:

-Me alegro, porque yo te amo a tí -y ahora es ella la que toma la iniciativa y se vuelven a besar. -Y ahora que dejamos ese punto claro, por qué me ignoraste todo el maldito día?

-Por qué tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que pudieras pensar o sentir o no sentir en realidad, y de lo que estoy sintiendo yo. Videl, no quiero perderte, no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos...

-No pasará

-Cómo lo sabes?

-No sé. Pero lo sé

-No tiene mucho sentido que digamos

-Eso es porque eres muy cuadrado

-Puede ser -Se quedaron mirando el fuego un buen rato hasta que Videl vuelve a hablar

-Me cuentas de este lugar?

-Es una cueva...

-Creo que me di cuenta de eso -le dice con una sonrisa que Gohan le devuelve

-Después de la batalla de Cell, me sentí muy miserable, siempre creí y aun creo que mi padre murió por culpa mía, si no hubiera sido un arrogante Goten habría tenido a su papá igual que yo, pero no. Cuando me enteró que mi mamá estaba embarazada, fue pero, creo que caí en una depresión, pero nunca le dije a mi mamá. Ella no me culpó de lo que le pasó a mi papá, siempre me dijo que fue desición de él y que lo hizo por protegerme. Un día quise de ahogarme en esta cascada -Videl lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos -Pero no lo hise, porque pensé en mi mamá y en mi hermanito que venía en camino. Recién ese momento, le comenté lo que me pasaba, ella ya tenía como siete meses de embarazo. No pude ir al psicologo, porque nadie entendería lo que estaba pasado, así que me llevó donde el Sr. Piccoro para ver que podía hacer. La cosa es que cuando nació Goten, y vi que era igual a mi papá, cómo que empece a salir de todo eso, era cómo si mi papá de alguna forma hubiera renacido en mi hermano. Lloré toda la primera noche de Goten en mi habitación, y cuando lo fui a ver en la mañana le prometí que lo cuidaría siempre por el resto de mi vida, y si tenía que darla por él lo haría sin pensarlo. Goten ya tenía como un año, y vine a pescar a este río, no había venido desde ese día en que pensé en ahogarme, aun tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y mi mamá no me dejaba tranquilo pensando en lo peor, así que abrí esta cueva. Siempre que he necesitado estar solo vengo hasta acá, ni mi mamá, ni Goten, ni Trunks han entrado, porque saben que es algo completamente mio...

-Y ahora yo vengo y me meto como si nada. Lo siento

-No seas tonta, me alegro que hayas venido. A lo mejor ya siendo hora que no sea sólo mi refugio, a lo mejor ya va siendo hora que lo comparta con alguien...

-Crees que pueda ser yo?

-Espero que si. Pero primero quisiera que... -se pone rojo de nuevo, más que hace unos minutos, Videl lo queda mirando con una sonrisa, cree saber lo que le dirá -fueras... mi... novia... -Videl lo besa como respuesta. Porque... hay una mejor manera que decirle que si?

* * *

este hasta ahora es el capítulo que menos me gusta de los tres D: pero filo...

gracias a todos los que han pasado a leer, a los que han dejado sus reviews, a los que han decidido seguir la historia, y a todos todos todos los que pasan :D

recuerden que cualquier crítica, o idea, o corrección será bienvenida :D

besos y abrazos desde el frío sur de Chile


	4. 4- Mucha Vergüenza

Decidieron esperar unos días para contarles a sus familias sobre su relación, no era que quisieran dejarlo en secreto, pero así podrían tener unos días solamente para ellos, sin que los molestaran. Pero luego de un mes no les quedó más remedio que decirle a todos, porque ya sospechaban algo (sobre todo Milk a quien no se le va una).

Ya era habitual que ambas familias se reunieran los fines de semana en cualquiera de las dos casas o en la Corporación Capsula para pasar el rato o para cenar. Pero prefirieron hacer el anuncio en casa de Gohan, y de a uno, no a todos al mismo tiempo, porque eso le daba terror al muchacho (que ahora tuviera novia no le quitaba su timidez y a veces la acentuaba aun más). El primero en enterarse fue Mr. Satán que casi lloró de alegría porque ahora le encantaba que Videl pase tiempo con él y cumplía plenamente su requisito de que sea más fuerte que él, además de que era un buen muchacho, buen alumno, buen hijo, buen estudiante (era perfecto para su hija). La siguiente fue Milk, que ella si que lloró de emoción, adoraba a Videl, era verdad que al principio era por interés, pero cuando la conoció comprendió que era una buena niña que era justo lo que su tímido hijo necesitaba para salir del cascarón. Los siguientes fueron Goten y Gokú, el adulto no entendía mucho de esas cosas, pero veía a su hijo feliz, así que él era feliz, además que le caía muy bien Videl, en algunas cosas le recordaba algo a Milk (eran mandonas ambas) así que fue fácil llevarse bien con ella (aunque todos sabemos que Gokú se lleva bien con todo el mundo); Goten por otro lado se reía de pura emoción y se fue gritando por la casa:

-Gohan tiene novia! Gohan tiene novia!... -lo que hizo enojar al mayor y lo salió persiguiendo hasta el patio. Después de la cena, cuando Mr. Satán estaba fumando un puro en la entrada de la casa, Gokú, Gohan y Goten jugaban cartas mientras que Videl y Milk lavaban la loza, la matriarca de la casa le dice a Goten que se vaya a la cama porque:

-Los grandes debemos hablar -Todos la quedan mirando, pero no se inmuta. Goten patalea, pero sabe que hay batallas contra su madre que no puede ganar, así que se va finalmente a la cama. Cuando están todos adentro, en el living dice: -Bien, ahora que POR FIN estos niños decidieron estar juntos -Señala a su hijo y a Videl que se ponen rojos -Debemos tocar un tema delicado e importante -La miran aun más fijamente: -Me refiero al sexo -Mr. Satán cae de la silla y se atraganta con su vino; Gokú abre muchos los ojos y rompe la mesa en donde tenía apoyado el brazo, Gohan y Videl no saben donde esconderse de la vergüenza -Es algo que hubiera preferido no hacer, los tiempos han cambiado y los jóvenes ahora en lo primero que piensan es en eso -Ahora si que los chicos no saben donde meterse, y nunca jamás en el mes que llevan juntos han hablado de "dar el siguiente paso": -Quiero que Videl tenga un tratamiento anticonceptivo como es debido, y Gohan tu igual te harás cargo, así que: Gokú o Satán uno de ustedes irá con Gohan al médico y yo acompañaré a Videl al ginecologo.

-Pero Milk! son unos niños! -dice Mr. Satán -Es mi niñita, ella no puede... -era imposible para él siquiera pensar en que Videl pudiera tener relaciones -Ya entiendes...

-No son niños -dice Gokú -Ya tienen 18 años...

-Pe... pe... -Empieza el padre de Videl

-Gokú.. claro que son niños aun, pero hay que prevenir... además porque son unos niños no es bueno que tengan hijos aun

-Es mi niña... mi bebita...

Los chicos no decían nada, estaban rojos como tomate, no entendían cómo es que estaban hablando de una vida sexual entre ellos que no existía como si fuera tema universal. Los adultos discutían, pero como siempre, Milk terminó por ganar y salirse con la suya. Después de un rato no quisieron estar ahí y fueron a dar un paseo antes de que los invitados se fueran:

-Qué opinas? -preguntó Videl

-No tengo idea. Creo que mi mamá está loca...

-Tú crees?

-Tú no?

-No... -Gohan la quedo mirando sorprendido -Acaso no quieres... -se pusó roja y Gohan también

-No es eso!

-Entonces quieres? Porque yo si -Todavía más rojos -Tal vez no ahora, pero más adelante...

-Yo también... -le reponde Gohan

Los primeros días desde su vuelta a la escuela fueron muy estresantes, todos los quedaban mirando raro, incluso con temor y rabia, por lo que no era extraño que estuvieran juntos todo el tiempo para escapar de los demás lo más posible, cosa que no le gustaba a Shapner quien seguía detrás de Videl. Un día cuando el rubio entró en el salón, vio como Gohan y Videl se estaban besando aprovechando que no había nadie, se dio media vuelta y no volvió en todo lo quedaba de semana. Iresa también se sorprendió, pero más porque no sabía cómo fue que empezó la relación entre ambos, ni cómo es que se conocieron lo suficiente para empezar a estar juntos; le molestó la situación, porque se suponía que era la mejor amiga de Videl y nunca le mencionó nada de nada, y lo peor es que Videl sabía que le gustaba Gohan desde que llegó al colegio; Videl intentó de explicarle el asunto pero era difícil porque no podía decirle que Gohan le estaba enseñando a volar o que estaba con la familia de él cuando sucedió todo lo de Boo, porque después de un tiempo ya no recordaría ese episodio de la humanidad, así que finalmente se rindió y no le dijo gran cosa. Gohan se sentía culpable y le pidió a Videl que hablara con su amiga para que se arreglarán, pero era demasiado orgullosa, y ahora, que ya había pasado un mes, recién estaban poniendo las cosas en orden. Suponían que cuando se les borrará la memoria sobre Boo todo volvería a la normalidad.

Videl dejó de ayudar a la policía de la ciudad porque era agotador para ella ahora que estaban viendo el tema de la universidad y de su último año en la preparatoria, y Gohan había colgado la capa también, porque según ellos, era hora que cada uno se hiciera cargo de su labor y eso incluía a la policía. Aun así, habían días que la llamaban y ella acudía si es que era demasiado urgente y se raptaba a Gohan para que la acompañe. Las primeras veces los profesores protestaron pero con el paso del tiempo, y como ya eran pocas veces que la chica salía de clases no hicieron problemas; suponían que dada la inteligencia del chico, lo llevaba para que la ayudará en la parte logística. Las clases de educación física estuvieron totalmente prohíbas para Gohan por orden de un médico amigo de Bulma, le costaba controlar sus nuevos poderes y no quería arriesgarse a lastimar a sus compañeros de clases y el certificado falso fue la mejor manera que encontraron de librarse de eso.

Pasaron los días y ambos tuvieron la esperanza que que Milk había olvidado el tema de los médicos, pero no... tuvieron que ir ambos a un especialista, Gokú acompaño a Gohan y Milk a Videl. Los dos chicos salieron con una caja llena de condones, con la cara roja y con exámenes buenos, y en el caso de Videl con una receta de pastillas que debía comprar, y como Milk no quería esperar a que pasará un accidente se dirigió directamente a la farmacia a comprar lo que la chica necesitaba para no hacerla abuela (era demasiado joven para convertirse en una! y no estaban casados!).

Goten y Trunks los molestaban siempre que andaban cerca, así que para escaparse de los mocosos iban a la cueva de Gohan (lo que llamó profundamente la atención de la familia, porque nadie había entrado nunca) a pasar el rato, a veces no hacían nada más que dormir un rato, otras conversaban, otras leían y mucha más veces aun se ponían cariñosos, pero nunca llegaron a algo más que besos, porque tenían miedo. Pero un día no pudieron esperar más y abrieron una de las cajas de preservativos perdiendo juntos su virginidad. Ese día si hicieron muchas promesas, se imaginaron estando juntos para toda la vida, o por lo menos por varios años más. Ninguno de los dos lo quería decir, pero tenían miedo de que un día el otro descubra que no se querían y debían dejar las cosas hasta ahí, estaban enamorados por primera vez y con una intensidad que daba miedo a los adultos.

Pasaron los seis meses y pidieron a Sheng Long que todo el mundo olvidará el asunto con Majin Boo, ahora Boo podía andar por la calle y se había ido a casa de Videl a vivir con ellos. Mr. Satán lo tenía cortito y le decía todo lo que podía o no podía hacer cuando estuviera con las demás personas y respondía bien, era como un niño pequeño. Así que ahora que definitivamente había pasado todo era hora de la fiesta en grande en casa de Bulma. Se reunieron todos los amigos para pasar el rato, Gokú fue el último en llegar por preocuparse de un nido de dinosaurios con huevos por nacer. Gohan y Videl pasaron toda la tarde conversando, y Milk se encargó de terminar de decirle a todos que los chicos estaban juntos. Todos los felicitaban, y Krilin los molestaba, pero estaban todos felices por ellos y decían que sabían que terminarían juntos tarde o temprano:

-Fue más temprano que tarde... ya llevan seis meses... me duele en el alma no haberme enterado por ti, Gohan, pensé que éramos amigos! -le regaña Krilin. Cuando ya Gohan estaba aburrido de que lo molestaran o felicitaran, rapta a Videl y se van a otro de los patios de la Corporación Capsula para estar más tranquilos, se quedan ahí hasta que la fiesta termina y deben irse a casa.

Cada noche y como un ritual, hablan por teléfono antes de acostarse. Las cuentas telefónicas empiezan a subir, y deciden comprarse celulares con números unidos, así pueden hablar todo el día si quieren sin tener que pagar de más. Goten se sigue riendo de su hermano mayor y de la alegría que le da cuando Videl lo llama o cuando ella le contesta en el otro lado, pero ve a su hermano contento y eso le gusta, pero lo que no le gusta es que ahora pasa menos tiempo con él y no quiere que le quiten a su hermano. El fin de semana Gohan se lo dedica a Goten y Trunks llevándolos a acampar para que no sigan alegando, le prohibieron que lleve el celular, así que le explicó a Videl y se desconecto del mundo por dos días. La extrañaba, pero también extrañaba estar con esos enanos, así que lo disfruto al máximo.

Hay ocasiones que está todo tan bien en la vida y que todo parece perfecto, y repente paf! algo sucede y lo cambia todo. Eso fue lo que pasó...

* * *

otro capítulo y no me gusta :/ no sabía que escribir xD ni cómo contar lo que quería xD espero que les guste más que a mí, y no tengo idea que es lo que pasará en el próximo...

gracias a todos los que pasan a leer y a los que han dejado comentarios, se los agradezco de todo corazón .

besos y abrazos a todos desde por acá :D

 **PD: mañana me ocuparé de revisar la ortografía y esas cosas, porque ahora muero de sueño u.u faltan apenas 19 minutos para la media noche en chile D: así que buenas noches :D**

 **PD: ortografía revisada, lamento si a alguien le sangró los ojos xD**


	5. 5- Lio de Faldas

Lo que sucedió fue lo siguiente:

Estaba un día Gohan comprando unas cosas en un pueblo cercano a su casa, desde la batalla contra Cell que siempre iba hasta allí porque se había hecho amigo de una niña que se llama Lime, era hija de los dueños del negocio en donde siempre compraba. La conoció días antes de la batalla contra Cell, en esos días estaba al cuidado de su abuelo, porque el monstruo había llegado al pueblo y matado a sus padres, quienes después y gracias a las esferas del dragón pudieron revivir. Lime y su abuelo eran los únicos en todo el mundo, que sabían que Gohan había sido el héroe que los había salvado y no sabían cómo pero estaban seguros que la gente volvió a la vida gracias a él.

La cosa es que, desde que Gohan la salvó de caer en una fuerte corriente de un río, se hicieron amigos rápidamente, no era que se visitaran o vieran todos los días de forma sagrada o que hablarán por teléfono, pero la amistad existía y siempre que su mamá le pedía a Gohan que se encargará de las compras se dirigía directamente a ese lugar.

Ahora Lime es un guapa chica de 16 años cumplidos (casi 17) que desde hace tiempo se siente atraída por él y nunca se lo había dicho, mantenía ese carácter algo fuerte que tenía cuando niña, pero era bastante tímida en algunas cosas, sobretodo cuando se trataba de "cosas del corazón" cómo le decía su abuelo, y nunca se atrevió a decirle lo que sentía por él, principalmente porque sabía que para Gohan era como su hermana pequeña y eso que no tenían mucha diferencia en edad. Pero ya cansada de mantener sus sentimientos en secreto, se había prometido que la próxima vez que el chico fuera a comprar le diría todo. El día llegó, pero no como Lime esperaba.

Efectivamente, Gohan fue a comprar hasta la tienda de Lime, pero no iba solo. Cuando llegó la chica se llevó una gran y desagradable sorpresa al ver que iba de la mano con una muchacha que se le hacía muy familiar pero no sabía de dónde. Tenía el pelo negro, así que Lime quiso pensar que se trataba de un familiar, pero por lo que sabía los dos padres de Gohan no tenían hermanos o hermanos con vida (como en el caso de su padre). Daba igual, debe ser un pariente de alguna parte...

-Lime! -la saludo con una gran sonrisa típica de él y que a los dos chicas derretía -Tanto tiempo sin verte! -ahora le da un fuerte abrazo de oso (pero no tan fuerte porque podría haberla partido a la mitad)

-Ya! sueltame! -le dijo algo roja, cosa que Videl no dejó de notar y levantó la ceja en señal de desaprobación -Sabes que no me gustan esos abrazos...

-Lo siento, lo olvidé... -le responde -Oye... mi mamá necesita millones de cosas, crees que puedas ayudarme?

-Claro que sí, cómo siempre -La chica va hasta el otro lado del mostrador, y empieza a coquetearle a Gohan

-Gracias -le responde el chico. Luego Lime hace cómo que no se dio cuenta de que Gohan y Videl andaban juntos y le dijo a la chica:

-Disculpa... necesitas llevar algo? -Con eso Videl se enojó, primero le coquetea a SU Gohan y ahora esto, que se creía esa mocosa? Estaba segura que los vio llegar juntos y de la mano!. Gohan que conoce a Videl bastante bien, notó su cambio y respondió más que rápido:

-Viene conmigo

-Ah... disculpa... es que no te conocía, es una prima? -ahora sí... Videl la odia... cómo se le ocurría decirle eso? No se parecen en nada! es obvio que no es una prima...

-Claro que no! -le dijo algo cabreada -Gohan, es necesario venir hasta acá? pudimos ir al pueblo que estaba antes...

-Lo sé y lo siento, pero es que siempre compro acá, Lime es mi amiga desde hace años, recuerdas que te lo dije cuando veníamos?

-See... -respondió cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho enojada -Me puedo sentar en esa silla mientras espero a que termines de comprar? -Le pregunta a Gohan

-Claro -le responde. Sin embargo, Videl se acerca a él antes que a la silla y le planta un beso justo en frente de Lime y luego le dice:

-Apura amor. -Gohan quedó perplejo, nunca han sido de dar esas muestras de amor en público, no entiende nada de lo que pasa. Lime mira a Videl con odio, y Videl a la otra de la misma forma y sigue sin entender absolutamente nada. Llevó a Videl para que conozca a su amiga con la esperanza de que se lleven bien, pero por alguna razón que no conoce se llevaron pésimo! Así que prefiera cambiar de tema y se dirige a Lime:

-Acá está la lista

-De acuerdo, déjamela un momento y te traigo todo...

-Gracias. -La chica se va hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda a buscar lo necesario, miró la lista y tenía todo en la parte de adelante, pero no quería ver la cara de la novia de Gohan, se le rompió el corazón cuando lo vio devolverle el beso a esa "tipa", se le cayeron algunas lágrimas pero las limpió más que rápido. En su casa decían que Gohan y ella eran amigos desde hace tanto tiempo que capaz que terminarían juntos, ella siempre les dijo que era una tontera, pero en secreto, siempre quiso que eso se hiciera realidad. Ahora eran más lágrimas las que caían y le costaba hacer que pararán, no iba a dejar que nadie la viera así.

Fue ese momento cuando a su abuelo se le ocurre aparecer y la ve llorando. Le pregunta que le pasaba y ella le cuenta que Gohan había ido con su novia hasta allá, pero no quiso mencionar lo del beso que se dieron en frente de ella. El abuelo comprendió la situación ("así que le gusta Gohan" piensa el anciano) y se ofrece para terminar de atender al muchacho, pero ella se niega, su orgullo es más fuerte. El abuelo asiente con la cabeza y se retira de la habitación esperando que su pobre nieta pueda superar más que rápido su primera desilusión amorosa.

Volvamos a la tienda... Gohan se vira hacia dónde está Videl y va hacia ella:

-Qué fue eso? -le pregunta perpejo

-Un beso -le responde con una sonrisa algo cínica

-Me di cuenta

-Entonces, por qué preguntas? o a caso no puedo besarte? porque creía que esa era una de las cosas que puedo hacer siendo tú novia desde hace un año

-No me refiero a eso.

-Entonces a qué?

-A tu actitud con Lime. No estas siendo muy símpatica que digamos, de hecho es todo lo contrario

-No pienso ser amable con ella!

-Pero por qué?

-Gohan por dios! me vas a decir que de verdad no te has dado cuenta?

-Darme cuenta de qué? Videl, no entiendo nada, quería que conocieras a Lime porque ella ha sido mi amiga los últimos ocho años! Y resulta que ahora hasta la eres pesada con ella...

-Gohan, por si no lo notaste, estaba "marcando territorio"

-"Marcando territorio"? -Videl pone cara de paciencia, y está enojada, pero es Gohan con quien discute, así que no puede explotar como lo haría con otra persona aunque quisiera porque con él hasta en eso es distinta.

-Gohan... esa niña está loca por tí -Gohan la queda mirando perplejo y niega con la cabeza

-Claro que no... somos amigos desde hace tiempo y...

-Y estaba a punto de tirarse sobre ti cuando estaba en ese mostrador. Le gustas, e incluso a lo mejor está enamorada de ti! Se le nota. Por qué crees que me preguntó si era tu prima? era para hacerme enojar

-Estás mal...

-Claro que no! Esa es la verdad! Y me molesta que ni siquiera me hayas presentado ante ella como corresponde, seguramente ahora sabe que soy tu novia porque te besé pero nada más, cuando nos vio se le notó que no tenía idea de quien era yo. Por alguna razón nunca le has hablado de mi y eso que dices que es tu "amiga"! -Ahora las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos -Por qué fue eso Gohan? por qué nunca le hablaste de mi? acaso te avergüenzas de mi o algo por el estilo?

-Videl... no seas tonta -se acercó para abrazarla pero ella lo rechaza -Videl...

-Olvídalo... me voy...

-Vi! -le grita cuando la chica sale volando. No sabe que hacer, ahora si que está totalmente confundido. Se queda plantado unos instantes mirando el cielo y pensando que hacer cuando la voz de Lime aparece desde atrás de él:

-Aquí está tu pedido... -Gohan la mira y nota algo raro en ella

-Lamento lo sucedido, no tengo idea de que bicho le picó, ella no es así, osea... tiene el carácter fuerte pero no es de hacer escenas ni esas cosas

-Da igual... ella es tu novia verdad?

-Si

-Por qué nunca me hablaste de ella?

-Es lo mismo que me preguntó antes de irse...

-Y qué le dijiste?

-Nada, se fue antes de que contestara...

-Y no la seguiste?

-No... lo iba a hacer pero justo me hablaste...

-Y entonces?

-Entonces qué?

-Mierda Gohan! como que "entonces qué?" por qué nunca me hablaste de ella?! por qué tuve que enterarme que tenías novia cuando ella te besuquea en frente de mi?!

-No lo sé! Ok! no lo sé! se me fue! y se suponía que hoy se conocerían y se llevarían bien! esa era la idea! Y ahora no sé que pasa que Videl me dice algo de marcar territorio y se va volando como si nada y te juro que no entiendo nada de nada!

-Videl?

-Si, por qué?

-La hija de Mr. Satán?

-Ella misma, que tiene?

-El sujeto que se hizo pasar el salvador de la Tierra cuando en realdiad fuiste tú? Ella sabe eso?

-Si, lo sabe. Y tú sabes que eso nunca fue tema para mi.

-Es más guapa en persona que en televisión -luego añade en voz baja que Gohan no alcanza a escuchar -y desde luego mucho más guapa que yo...

-Ella es genial. Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir como ella... -Después de eso Lime decidió hacerse a un lado y olvidarse completamente de él a como diere lugar, nunca le diría lo que sentía y dejaría que fuera feliz con Videl si así lo quería Gohan. En los años que se conocían él nunca le había dicho algo por el estilo en relación a nadie, incluso se le iluminaron los ojos cuando lo dijo. Lime no es tonta y sabe que tiene la guerra perdida.

-Si la escogiste es porque es una buena chica -le dice Lime con un intento de sonrisa y aguantando a más no poder las lágrimas.

-Claro que lo es. Mi mamá está fascinada con ella, creo que ella está más feliz de que estemos juntos que Videl y yo -Auch! ese fue otro golpe bajo para la chica, Milk nunca se llevó bien con ella

-Espera un momento... -Gohan la ve salir hacia el jardín y vuelve con un ramo de flores grandote, se lo entrega y le dice -No seas idiota de nuevo y anda hacia ella en este instante, yo llevaré las cosas a tu casa...

-Pero...

-Y entrégale esto por favor de mi parte, pero no lo leas! o te mato! es algo entre chicas -le dice cuando escribe una nota que decía "eres la mujer más afortunada por tenerlo, cuídalo, jamás te molestaré ni menos a Gohan, pero no renunciaré a su amistad"

-Gracias, y te lo prometo -Le da un abrazo rápido y se va corriendo.

Lime se queda plantada en mitad de la tienda con las bolsas de Gohan, está temblando de rabia y pena; no se da cuenta cuando fue que se arrodilló en el piso y se puso a llorar. El abuelo la ve y se la lleva a la casa, le da un te muy dulce y la deja sola en su habitación. Él se hará cargo de entregar las cosas. La pobre chica pasa toda la noche llorando, sus padres se preocupan por ella y quieren verla pero el abuelo les pide que la dejen sola unos momentos porque acaba de vivir su primera desilusión y sin siquiera llegar a confesarse.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los comentarios! ya son 8 *O* nunca pensé que serian tantos *O* me alegro que les guste la historia hasta ahora :D es la idea :D.

Cualquier comentario es bienvenido y más que agredecido, de lo que sea: si les gusta, lo odian, si tengo mala ortografía o mala redacción, lo que sea se agradece :D

me llamó la atención el comentario de Left Lie que dice que se nota que soy chilena xD supongo que es algo bueno xD no sé por qué pero los chilenos como que nos identificamos de alguna forma xD

besos y abrazos a todo el mundo

y de nuevo muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por pasar a leer :D


	6. 6- Flashback: La Primera Cita

Era uno de los primeros días desde el regreso de Gohan y Videl a la escuela, todos sus compañeros los seguían viendo con temor y curiosidad pero nadie sabía que habían empezado una relación hace unos días atrás. Para ambos esto del noviazgo era algo nuevo porque ninguno de los dos en toda su vida habían tenido pareja, y todavía les daba algo de vergüenza tomarse de las manos o besarse, los dos se ponían de un lindo color rojo cuando estaban a solas.

Uno de esos días, Gohan le estaba ayudando a estudiar a Videl en la habitación del chico (con la puerta abierta por expresa orden de Milk), estaban lo más juntos que podían y se decían cosas cursis de vez en cuando cuando no había nadie por ahí (en especial Goten), y es en ese momento cuando Videl recuerda algo de suma importancia:

-Gohan?

-Dime?

-Recuerdas cuando te fuiste con Kibito después de escuchar la historia de Majin Boo?

-Si, por qué?

-Porque ese día me hice una promesa que aun no he cumplido, y tú eres parte importante de ella

-De qué se trata?

-Me prometí que cuando ese acabe, te pediría que salieras conmigo -ambos se ponen rojos -y llevamos dos semanas juntos y no hemos tenido ni siquiera una cita oficial -se ponen más rojos aun

-Tienes razón, no lo había pensado... de verdad prometiste eso?

-Si. Qué me dices?

-Que me encantaría salir con usted señorita -le da un beso corto, no sin antes verificar que no hubiera alguien cerca

-Genial! Pasa por mi el viernes a las ocho y media -le responde con una sonrisa

-A sus órdenes! -le responde Gohan poniendo su mano izquierda de forma vertical sobre su frente, a lo más saludo militar, cosa que hace reír a Videl.

-Gohan! Videl! está lista la cena! -Los dos chicos muertos de hambre se dirigen hasta la cocina para comer.

En la noche, cuando Videl se va, Gohan le pide permiso a sus padres para poder salir el viernes, no cree que se nieguen pero siempre ha sido respetuoso con ellos. Su madre lo toma como es, la primera cita de Gohan y Videl, el muchacho le dice que no se trata de eso, solamente que saldrán a dar una vuelta, pero la mujer no es tonta, sabe que algo está pasando entre los dos y le encanta la idea! adora a esa muchacha más de lo que hubiera esperado cuando la conoció. Finalmente, Gohan se rinde, no le sigue llevando la contra porque su madre no tiene remedio y porque es imposible ganarle en algo. Gokú y Milk le dan autorización (en realidad Milk porque Goku hace lo que ella dice o lo amenaza con no darle de comer).

Por otro lado tenemos a Videl que llega a su casa, es miércoles, por lo que su cita con Gohan es pasado mañana, pero igual le pedirá permiso a su papá hoy mismo para no dejarlo para último momento y para que tenga más tiempo para recuperarse del shock que seguramente le de cuando le diga. En efecto... el pobre casi se desmaya! y eso que Videl no le dice que es una cita, le dice lo mismo que Gohan a sus padres, que irán a dar una vuelta y listo. Su padre tampoco es tonto, y sabe que su niñita tendrá su primera cita. Le cae bien Gohan y claro que cumple su requisito (ese que Videl solamente puede salir con sujetos más poderosos que él) pero ahora quiere buscar otro para impedirle que se lleve a su bebita a no sabe donde y a hacer quien saber que. Al principio se niega a dejarla salir, pero ella es terca, y no se deja vencer, y luego de varias pataletas (de Mr. Satán) consigue el permiso que no iba a dejar de obtener.

Y llegó el día...

Pese a los consejos de su madre, Gohan no se viste formal, porque insiste en que es solamente un paseo con una amiga, así que se niega a ponerse un traje, se decide por una camisa negra, unos jeans oscuros y sus zapatos negros, sin corbata y sin vestón, pero con una chaqueta para el frío, la verdad es que cuando Milk ve a su hijo a punto de irse, piensa en que se ve mucho más guapa que con su terno, le da un beso en la mejilla antes de que se vaya, el chico se despide de su hermano y su papá y emprende el vuelo.

Videl fue una mata de nervios todo el día, desde que se despertó en la mañana, no se pudo concentrar en las clases. Y cuando llegó a casa lo primero que hizo fue revisar su armario para ver que ponerse, puso su dormitorio de cabezas buscando algo. Cuando tomó su decisión se fue a dar una ducha antes de vestirse.

Gohan llegó a casa de Videl justo a la hora, ni un minuto más ni uno menos, estaba nervioso y eso que ya eran pareja! Cuando Mr. Satán le abre la puerta y lo hace pasar se pone aun más nervioso, el hombre lo mira con cara de pocos amigos y eso que se llevan bien! Le da una platica sobre su bebita y que pobre de él que la haga sufrir y le pregunta por sus intenciones con ella, pero antes de tener que contestar eso, Videl ingresa al living diciendo:

-Papá déjalo en paz! ya te dije que iremos a dar una vuelta solamente! -Ambos la quedan mirando, Mr. Satán ve la imagen viva de su difunta esposa y Gohan ve a la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Iba vestida con una blusa sin mangas (no la típica de Videl) sino una ceñida al cuerpo que dejaba ver sus curvas y con un pequeño escote que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus pechos, con una minifalda que dejaba ver sus piernas (Gohan ya se las había visto, pero ahora con esa pequeña falda rosada se le veían aun más lindas) y con un par de botas que le llegaban hasta el tobillo y con un poco de taco, no demasiado porque no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

-Vi... -fue lo único que salió de la boca de Gohan

-Vamos?

-Eh... si... vamos...

-Nos vemos papá! te quiero! -le dice dándole un beso en la mejilla, se da vulta y toma del brazo a Gohan para sacarlo de ahí. -Qué te pasa? -le pregunta cuando salen a la calle -Estás bien?

-Eh? sí... Videl te ves preciosa... -ambos se ponen rojos y le responde:

-Gracias. Tú estás muy guapo hoy... osea siempre... pero hoy te ves aun mejor... -los dos están muy rojos. Videl se detiene en mitad de la calle haciendo que Gohan también lo haga, se para frente a él y le dice: -Vamos a la playa?

-Claro... -se fueron volando hacia la playa más cercana que estaba en una ciudad vecina, casi no había gente lo que era genial, Videl se sacó las botas y caminaba descalza por la arena, le encantaba esa sensación en sus pies. Gohan la imita y se saca los zapatos y calcetines. Caminan juntos todo el tiempo conversando, Gohan va detrás de ella abrazándola por el cuello mientras caminan, se sentían tan bien así, estando juntos. Videl se gira, se eleva unos centímetros en el aire y lo besa. Gohan le devuelve el beso más que encantado y la abraza por la cintura. Varias personas los quedan mirando pero no les importa, entre ellos la persona más chismosa de toda la preparatoria, una chica de primer año, pero no se dan cuenta de nada, están felices en su propio mundo, se siguen besando hasta quedar sin aire, se miran unos instantes y se dicen lo mucho que se quieren.

A los minutos, ya están jugando como dos niños en el agua, y quedan totalmente empapados, así que deciden hacer una pequeña fogata en un lugar algo alejado de las demás personas para poder secarse. Eran como las 22.30, y ya estando secos, deciden ir a comer algo, porque les estaba dando hambre. Van a un café cercano y Videl se pide un chocolate caliente y un trozo de cheesecake, mientras que Gohan pide un café con un trozo de torta de chocolate. Se sientan uno frente al otro y conversan animadamente de todo lo que se les ocurre en el momento. Se miran intensamente todo el tiempo, tanto que cualquiera que los viera les daría envidia.

-Yo igual creo que eres todo un Hufflepuff... -dice Videl sobre el tema de las casas de Hogwarts y dónde estarían ellos dos

-Y tú toda una Gryffindor... lo que hace un poco complicada la cosa, en dónde nos juntaríamos?

-En la sala de los menesteres? o en alguna sala desocupada...

-Tendríamos que tener cuidado con Filch y la Sra. Norris

-Mucho cuidado... ese señor da miedo...

-Sería bueno si tuviéramos la capa de invisibilidad, no crees? -Pero antes que Gohan responda, llega la mesara diciendo que ya van a cerrar, por lo que lleva la cuenta.

-Qué hora es? -pregunta Videl

-Casi media noche señorita -le responde la garzona.

-Tan tarde? Bueno que más da... aquí tiene, muchas gracias le dice Gohan con una sonrisa y la jarzona se va algo sonrojada. Videl pone cara de pocos amigos, lo que nota Gohan:

-Qué sucede?

-Le gustaste a esa chica -le dice apuntándola con la cabeza

-Tonta

-No lo soy

-Y qué tanto si fuera así? Te tengo a ti, eres a la única que me interesa

-Te odio

-Por qué?! -le pregunta sorprendido

-Porque no puedo enojar contigo si respondes eso! no es justo! -La besa en cuanto salen de café y la lleva en brazos hasta la puerta de su casa.

Se besan en forma de despedida en un punto del jardín en donde el padre de Videl no puede verlos, lo que es mejor o capaz que se hubiera desmayado al verlos. Cuando Gohan llega a su casa, su madre está levantada esperando que le cuente todos los detalles de su "no cita" como la llama ella, Gohan le dice que lo pasaron bien y que lamentaba la hora pero no se habían dado cuenta de que pasará tan rápido el tiempo, Milk le dice que no hay problema pero que no se acostumbre.

En la cama ambos recuerdan los mejores momentos de su cita, la primera que tienen oficialmente. Les cuesta quedarse dormidos pensando en el otro y esperando que amanezca pronto para poder hablar por teléfono.

El día lunes, cuando Gohan y Videl llegan a la escuela, el rumor de su relación se esparce como pan caliente por culpa de una niña que jura que los vio juntos mientras se besaban apasionadamente en una playa. Gohan y Videl lo niegan, pero saben que sus días de tranquilidad se están terminando. Es ese día lunes cuan Shapner los ve en el salón mientras se besan, y cuando Iresa discute con Videl.

* * *

nuevo capítulo! espero que no se enreden con la historia xD decidí contar la primera cita de ambos porque se me ocuriió anoche dejarlos esperando un poco más la continuación del capítulo anterior xD

Hay una muy obvia mención al mundo de Harry Potter, y es porque soy Potterhead con todo mi corazón y alma :D además cómo estaban hablando de todo, se me ocurrió en el momento escribir eso :D

Ahora paso a los agradecimientos: MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que ha estado siguiendo mi historia y espero que les guste :D Gracias a los que dejan sus hermosos comentarios! no pensé nunca tener 10 reviews D: la verdad es que con 1 era más que feliz y ahora van 10 en total D: muchas gracias a todos!

Gracias también a la página de facebook "Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en Español" por recomendar mi historia 2 veces D: se los agradezco de todo corazón y sé que hay personas que han pasado a leerla gracias a ustedes :D

Sin nada más que decir, me despido desde el hoy no tan frío sur de Chile xD

Besos y abrazos a todos!


	7. 7- Reconciliación

**_ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo viene un poquito subido de tono, pero no es para tanto :D es mínimo :D_**

 ** _Esperando que les guste, me despido hasta que nos leamos al final del capítulo :D_**

* * *

Continuemos en donde habíamos quedado, tenemos a Videl que se fue enfadada de la tienda en donde acompañaba a Gohan a comprar porque nunca le habló a su amiga de ella. Tenemos a Lime, la amiga con el corazón roto porque Gohan ya tenía a alguien a quien querer y que por lo poco que vio, era totalmente correspondido; y finalmente tenemos a Gohan que no entiende absolutamente nada de todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos minutos.

Gohan salió volando detrás de Videl para poder aclarar las cosas y entregarle el ramo de flores que Lime le había pasado. Esperaba encontrarla pronto, estaba muy cabreada y nunca habían peleado. No tenía idea de donde ir porque la chica había desaparecido, así que se detuvo en medio del aire y empezó a buscar su ki, le costó encontrarla, parece que aprendió a ocultar su presencia, es realmente admirable esa mujer. Con una sonrisa se percató del lugar en donde se encuentra, está en la cascada, en su refugio, el lugar dónde le dijo que quería estar siempre con ella y dónde habían vivido miles de momentos juntos.

Como no quería que las flores se estropearan por culpa del agua, creo un escudo de energía a su alrededor y pasó entre la cascada entrando a la cueva. Había cambiado mucho durante el último año... ya no tenía unas mantas locas en el suelo a modo de cama, ahora había un colchón de dos plazas en donde pasaban horas acostados y en donde habían hecho el amor varias ocasiones. Habían fotografías de ellos en todos lados, en varias de ellas salían besándose y mirando a la cámara, todavía estaba el baúl de donde Gohan sacó una manta la primera vez que Videl entró a ese lugar, pero ahora había otro, lleno de ropa de ambos; una mesa con dos sillas que les gustaba usar para comer solos; lo único que no había cambiado era la ubicación de la fogata, seguía estando en el centro de la cueva para que no se apague con el agua. Ahora parecía un pequeño departamento para dos personas.

Videl estaba sentada en la cama mirando hacia el fuego que ella misma encendió, con las rodillas dobladas y abrazándose las piernas. Miraba fijamente el fuego pensando, no se dio cuenta que Gohan estaba ya al lado de ella hasta que le habló:

-Vi...

-Vete

-No

-Entonces me voy yo... -le dijo y rápidamente se pone de pie con la intención de irse -total, este lugar es tuyo, no mio

-Videl -la toma por el brazo -Puedes escucharme por favor?

-No quiero! no puedes entender eso?

-Para, quieres? -le digo enojado. Videl se sorprendió, nunca lo había visto enojado, salvo la vez en que ella tuvo su pelea con Spopovitch en el torneo de artes marciales -Deja de comparte como una niña!

-Maldición Gohan! cómo que como una niña? esa tipa lo único que quería era tirarse sobre ti! y no hacías nada!

-La cosa no es así. Es una amiga! no deberías sentir celos de ella! Estoy contigo no con ella, y nunca he estado con ella y nunca lo estaré porque eres tú con la quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Tanto te cuesta entender eso? -Videl estaba llorando, y no sabía por qué estaba tan enojada! tenía al hombre que ama diciendo lo que cualquier mujer querría escuchar de su pareja pero no podía quitarse la imágen de Lime coqueteandole a Gohan

-Entonces, dime. Por qué? por qué mierda nunca le dijiste que estabas conmigo? por qué nunca antes me hablaste de ella hasta hoy que te acompañé a comprar, llevamos un año juntos, no días y hemos pasado por muchas cosas y me prometiste... la noche que terminó la pelea con Boo, esa noche me prometiste que nunca más me mentirías! Lo prometiste! -termina Videl con las manos cubriendo su cara. Gohan se acerca a ella para intentar abrazarla nuevamente pero otra vez no se deja -No... responde! por qué?! acaso te avergüenzas de mi o ya no me quieres o la quieres a ella? dime! -Gohan suspira:

-La verdad es que no sé porque no le había dicho, desde que estamos juntos la he visto en pocas ocaciones y siempre nos ponemos al día, pero no se por qué nunca se lo dije. Puede ser porque no quería hacerla sufrir... -Videl abre mucho los ojos -Vi... se que le gusto hace tiempo, me di cuenta hace rato, pero no quería perder su amistad y tampoco quería hacerla sufrir, supongo que fue por eso

-Eres un idiota Gohan! -le dice la chica golpeando el pecho de su novio con los puños

-Lo siento. De verdad. No quiero que otra vez pase por esa linda cabeza que me avergüenzo de ti o que ya no te quiero. Eso es imposible!

-De verdad? -le dice con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Gohan, mirando el suelo y todavía con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

-De verdad -le responde con una sonrisa

-Me lo prometes?

-No -Videl levanta la vista -Haré un "juramento inquiebrantable" como el que Snape hizo con Narcisa Malfoy

-Buena respuesta -le dice la chica y lo besa.

Con cada segundo que pasa, se besan más y más, no pueden ni quieren parar, unos instantes después, Videl comienza a sacarle la ropa a Gohan y él a ella. Están tendidos en el colchón de esa cueva como otras veces sin dejar de moverse y sin parar de decirse lo mucho que se aman. Videl lo vuelve loco, como nunca pensó que una mujer podría hacerlo, su olor era el mejor de todo el universo y no había nada que le gustará más que estar dentro ella. Gohan en la cama era totalmente diferente, no era para nada tímido y la acariciaba justo en lugares que a ella más le gustaba. Los ojos les brillaban a ambos después de acabar, y seguían diciendo "te amo" en cada segundo, Videl le impide que salga de ella porque quiere pertenecerle por completo y que él sea completamente de ella. Se quedan dormidos abrazados y ya con el fuego apagado, pero con el calor de sus cuerpos les basta para no pasar frío.

Videl es la primera en abrir los ojos y lo queda mirando mientras duerme, está muy cómoda entre sus brazos, es como si sus cuerpos hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro. Tiene una sonrisa en los labios, la chica apenas se mueve para no despertarlo, pero la necesidad de tocarlo es más grande, por lo que posa su mano en una de las mejillas de su novio. Lo mira dormir y aun no entiende cómo es que Gohan cambió su mundo entero y cómo hizo para derretir el hielo que tenía en el corazón para encenderlo de tal manera. Lo ama tanto que esta completamente segura que nunca amará a alguien más. Gohan abre lentamente los ojos al sentir el contacto en su cara:

-Hola preciosa -le dice antes de besar su frente

-Hola. Lamento haberte despertado -Le dice sentándose en la cama y tapando su cuerpo con la sábana (lo que sabe que es ridículo, porque Gohan la conoce mejor que ella misma), es en ese momento que ve el ramo de flores que Gohan había llevado hasta la cueva -Eran para mi? -le pregunta mirando hacia atrás, ya que Gohan seguía acostado. Se sienta al lado de ella y le responde:

-Si. Se me habían olvidado. Pero parece que no se han estropeado

-Están preciosas -le responde antes de besarlo nuevamente -Pero la verdad. Creo que ahora prefiero el sexo como manera de reconciliación

-Entonces deberíamos pelear todos los días -dice Gohan con una sonrisa picara nada tipica en él

-Tonto! Claro que no! -le tira a la cara lo primero que encuentra

-No creo que esto me quede bueno -le dice, Videl se pone roja al ver que le arrojó su sostén -Aunque es bastante lindo

-Dame eso, tonto... -se lo quita de las manos mientras Gohan se ríe rojo. -Gohan? -le dice al cabo de unos instantes, están nuevamente acostados y abrazados

-Dime?

-Lo lamento

-No imp...

-Claro que importa! así que no intentes decirme que no! Lamento haberme comportado como una niña y haber sido tan cruel con esa chica, porque realmente lo fui, pero es que no sé que me pasó. Sabes que soy celosa, pero muchas de esas veces ha sido con chicas que no siento que sean una amenaza para mi

-Amenaza?

-Si, esa niña es muy linda, y te conoce desde hace años, y probablemente sepa mucho mas que yo sobre ti...

-No... tu sabes más de mi que cualquier persona.

-De verdad?

-Si. Por ejemplo, recuerdas cuando te conté sobre esta cueva? -Videl asiente con la cabeza, no es fácil olvidar algo así -Nunca a nadie en todo el mundo le dije eso, nadie más que tú sabe que pensé en suicidarme una vez. Ella no sabe el porque de la fuerza que tengo y no sabe nada de las esferas del dragón. Hay muchas cosas que no sabe, porque nunca sentí que podría decirlas. No es cómo contigo, que soy un libro abierto

-Me alegro... -le dice mientras dibuja circulos con su dedo en el pecho de Gohan

-No sé si será le mejor momento, pero acaba de recordar que te envió una nota, no tengo idea de lo que dice y no sé si quieres leerla...

-Después de cómo me porté con ella es lo menos que puedo hacer, dámela por favor -Gohan empieza a buscarla en el bolsillo de su pantalón que está tirado a un metro de distancia, tiene que estirarse bastante y queda totalmente destapdo, Videl aprovecha para peñizcar el trasero del chico

-Ey! No te aproveches del pánico!

-Es mio así que si quiero lo hago -y le da otro agarrón

-Pervertida -le dice mientras vuelve a la cama. Ahora es el turno del Gohan de "aprovecharse del pánico". Se ríen y están rojos por la vergüenza y también por el calor que otra vez los está invadiendo, pero cómo se hace tarde, Videl se separa de su novio y lee la nota:

-Mierda. Ahora tendré que hablar con ella -Gohan pone cara de pánico -Para disculparme! no te preocupes!

Salen de la cueva ya en la tarde. Milk y Mr. Satán los retan por ser unos mal educados al no avisar que no comerán en casa y no pueden salir en lo que queda del día. Les da igual, ya pasaron casi todo el día a solas. Milk le pregunta a Gohan por las compras, el hijo le dice que pensaba que Lime ya había traído las cosas pero no había aparecido por la casa, Gohan y Videl se quedan mirando algo preocupados, pero a los minutos aparece el abuelo de la chica con todo. Gohan le pregunta por ella pero el anciano dice que está en casa.

-Pero esta bien?

-Lo estará. Pero Gohan, sería mejor no vayas por allá en un tiempo, y desde luego que usted tampoco señorita -le dice educado a Videl

-Señor... yo... necesito hablar con ella... -le dice la chica pero el anciano niega con la cabeza

-Es mejor que no

-Y le puede entregar una nota de mi parte? no la molestaré más se lo prometo, pero necesito decirle algo importante

-Esta bien. Pero solamente eso -Videl entra a la casa y escribe "Lime: disculpa por lo sucedido, te tuve un miedo gigante al pensar que Gohan podía sentir algo por ti, sabes tan bien como yo de la forma en que Gohan puede llegar hacer sentir a alguien. No te molestaré tampoco. Y no quiero que pierdas tu amistad con él, y menos por mi culpa. Si no quieres saber nunca más de mi, no lo harás, pero si por algún motivo quieres conversar, por favor envíame un mensaje a mi celular, te doy mi número que es +98 7 65432109. Videl"

-Gracias -le dice la chica al anciano

-Nos vemos Gohan... no te pierdas, pero por favor no vayas hasta un buen tiempo más a vernos. -Y se va

-Sucedió algo, hijo? -pregunta Gokú al darse cuenta primero que nadie que algo había pasado

-No es nada, no te preocupes

* * *

nuevo capítulo :D me costó escribirlo y lo cursi me salió por todos lados xD espero que les guste :D

había pensado en no poner un número de teléfono pero se veía incompleto así que puse esos números xD si tienen capsulas y esas cosas, lo minimo es que tengan whatsapp xD

muchas gracias a todos los que pasan por acá a leer y dejar sus hermosos comentarios :D ya saben que todos son bienvenidos :D

besos y abrazos desde por este lado de Chilito :D


	8. 8- Guerra de Agua

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! -el muchacho escucha el grito de su madre que hace temblar la casa entera. Se va más que rápido hacia su madre

-Qué pasa mamá?! -le pregunta preocupado y se pone blanco cuando ve lo que sostiene su madre en las manos

-Me puedes explicar que significa esto? está vacía! y en la basura de la cocina?!

-Ma... -no sabe que responder porque no tiene idea cómo es que llegó eso hasta ahí.

-Responde! -En ese momento llega Goku alertado por el grito de su esposa

-Milk! te pasó algo? -le pregunta preocupado

-Mira esto! -le dice a Goku moviendo la cajita de cartón en su cara -Estaba en la basura!

-Si esta vacía es lógico que la bote, no crees? -dice Goku con toda su inocencia, pero hace enojar más a Milk

-El que Videl y Gohan hayan ido al médico no quiere decir que puedan tener relaciones!

-Mamá, Videl y yo no... -se pone rojo por la vergüenza y por saber que le estaba mintiendo a sus padres

-Entonces por qué esto estaba en la basura? y vacío! no hay ningún preservativo en la caja!

-De verdad que no lo sé! Tengo las dos cajas en mi velador y están selladas!

-Te refieres a estas dos cajas? -le pregunta su madre tomando una segunda de la basura

-Milk... le estás poniendo mucho... Además Gohan es grande...

-Pero no están casados!

-Yo no fui mamá, la última vez que las vi estaban en mi velador

En eso entran Goten y Trunks todos mojados y muertos de la risa:

-Ya verás que la próxima vez te ganaré -le dice Trunks a su amigo

-Ni en tus sueños! -responde el otro. Goten ve a su mamá con las cajas en las manos y le dice:

-Mamá nos compraste más globos?

-De verdad? Gracias tía Milk! -Los otros tres se quedan mirando sorprendidos

-Globos? dijiste globos? Cuáles globos? -pregunta Gohan

-Si, globos, esos que tiene tía Milk en las manos -dice Trunks sonriendo y apuntando hacia su tía Milk y Goten sonriendo a su lado

-Goten, tú sacaste esto del velador de tu hermano? -pregunta Gokú con una sonrisa

-Si... lo siento -pone cara de pena -Pero es que estábamos aburridos y vimos las dos cajas y después hicimos una guerra de agua con Trunks

-Lo sentimos -dice el otro niño

-Para la próxima, avísenme si sacan algo de mi dormitorio. Que no se repita -Les dice serio Gohan

-Si... -responden con la cabeza agachada al mismo tiempo

-Ahora vayan a bañarse que dentro de pronto comeremos -dice la matriarca de la familia

-Si! -responden más entusiasmados dejando a los adultos en dónde estaban

-Ay, Gohan! lo siento tanto! -dice Milk con la cara tapada con ambas manos

-No importa mamá, ya pasó

-Lo siento, lo siento! -y se tira al cuello de su hijo. Padre e hijo se quedan mirando y se ponen a reír

-Qué es tan gracioso?

-Qué los enanos piensen que eran globos -responde Gokú. Los tres se ríen más fuerte y Gohan piensa "de lo que me salvé"

Videl y Gohan se encuentran en el colegio al otro día y el chico le cuenta a su novia lo sucedido, no para de reírse y algunas personas la quedan mirando, pero no le importa.

-No es gracioso, me las vi negras

-Claro que lo es! -Gohan la mira serio -No pongas esa cara, te pondrás viejo y feo, no puede evitarlo y sonríe -Así está mejor -y lo besa en el pasillo. Ya les da igual que otros los vean, toda la escuela sabe que están juntos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pero cómo fue que los niños encontraron los preservativos?

Trunks se quedaría a dormir en casa de Goku esa noche y en la tarde ya estaban aburridos sin saber que hacer, ya habían jugado con todos los juguetes de Goten y con otros que Trunks llevó, habían estado en el computador de Gohan pasando el rato, y fue en ese momento cuando Goten abre el velador de su hermano y le llama la atención dos cajitas de color morado:

-Trunks? qué es esto? -pregunta Goten, el otro curioso mira lo que pasa su amigo. -Lo abrimos?

-Y si Gohan se enoja?

-No creo... nunca se enoja, es como mi papá...

-Entonces veamos que es... -empiezan a ver el contenido

-Sabes lo que es? -pregunta Goten

-Claro que sí! cómo no vas a saber! Son globos!

-Globos?

-Si. Goten, no sé cómo no lo sabes, si es obvio!

-Tienes razón, y si jugamos con ellos?

-Hagamos una guerra de agua! -dice entusiasmado Trunks

-SIIIIII! -Responde Goten y se van corriendo hacia el patio de la casa con las dos cajas de preservativos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gohan y Videl tienen ahora un nuevo problema, esos condones eran los últimos que tenían, llevaban un año juntos y nunca habían pasado por eso porque cuando fueron al médico hace seis meses, los llenaron con preservativos (aunque ellos mintieron a sus padres y les dijeron que le habían dado dos cajas a cada uno) y los que tenía Gohan en su dormitorio era para "casos de emergencia" y ahora ya no los tenían:

-Vamos a comprar y listo -dice Videl como si nada

-Y quién va?

-Tú los usas así que anda tu

-Tas loca... Me da vergüenza... -dice rojo como un lindo tomate

-Para mi es peor, me ven comprando y sale en los diarios y todos (incluyendo tu mamá) se enterarían de toda nuestra vida sex...

-No podemos permitir eso! -dice el joven con la cara blanca, tan blanco que casi parecía hermano de Chaoz

-Entonces que propones?

-No lo sé, pero de verdad no quiero ir -Videl suspira

-Esta bien... le pediré a Iresa que vaya

-Pero...

-No te preocupes! -lo abraza por el cuello y le dice: -Si le pido que no le diga a nadie no lo hará

-Segura?

-Segura -responde la chica con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo -ahora es Gohan el que sonríe -Nunca pensé que pasaría por esto.

-Pensaste que llegarás virgen al matrimonio o algo por el estilo?

-Ni siquiera pensaba en eso.

Esa misma tarde, Videl invita a su amiga a su casa, diciéndole que necesita pedirle un favor importante y grande. Iresa se preocupa y se van directo a la Mansión Satán después de clases.

-De qué se trata? -pregunta la rubia. Videl se pone muy roja tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, Iresa la mira con curiosidad, no tiene idea de lo que su amiga quiere pedirle, pasa como un minuto y Videl no dice nada, la otra aburrida de esperar le dice:

-Habla de una vez! me pones nerviosa! -Videl se pone más roja y empieza diciendo:

-Quiero pedirte que por favor me compres algo

-Eso es todo? -Videl asiente -Ningún problema pero mis finanzas están más o menos, tengo que ahorrar si quiero un vestido decente de graduación...

-No es por el dinero. Y si te falta para el vestido sabes que te puedo pasar sin problemas

-No seas tonta, es mi vestido, mi problema. Pero no cambies de tema, que quieres que compre?

-Yo te paso el dinero pero quería ver si puedes hacer la transacción...

-No estas metida en problemas de drogas?! -le dice escandaliza

-Claro que no! Cómo se te ocurre! No se trata de eso!

-Entonces no entiendo nada de nada -Videl se pone más nerviosa y empieza a jugar con su pelo, desde niña que tenía la costumbre de enredarlo cuando estaba nerviosa. Sabe que si se sigue enredando no podrá pedírselo y está completamente segura que Gohan no irá a la farmacia, así que todo depende de ella, le suelta todo de una, si no lo hace no podrá decirlo nunca:

-Quiero pedirte que me compres condones -Se pone todavía más roja si es que era posible, Iresa como que le cuesta reaccionar y dice:

-Ouh eso... -pero luego de unos segundos parece que la idea se le queda en la cabeza, finalmente entendiendo la petición de su amiga -WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! QUÉ?!

-Eso... -dice Videl con la cabeza agachada sin mirar a su amiga y todavía roja

-Quieres qué..?

-Lo que escuchaste! No me lo pongas más difícil!

-Lo siento es que... si que me sorprendiste! -Se queda pensando un momento -WOOOOOW! -dice nuevamente, eso quiere decir qué Gohan y tú... -hace un movimiento de manos bastante explícito.

-Iresa!

-Qué? Si o no? -Videl vuelve a agachar la cabeza y asiente mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del universo

-Y por qué no me contaste!

-Cómo quieres que te diga algo como eso! Es... privado

-Si pero ahora vienes y quieres que te compre condones...-La rubia la mira sorprendida, no pensó nunca que la relación entre sus amigos fuera así de seria, Videl siempre fue muy reservada con todo el mundo, y Gohan hizo que cambiará para bien, logró lo que ella, siendo su mejor amiga nunca pudo, ahora estaba completamente feliz, es cierto que al principio estaba enojada con Videl porque no sabía de su relación con el muchacho pero al verla tan feliz y contenta no pudo seguir enojada: -Y por qué no compran?

-A Gohan casi le da un infarto cuando le dije que fuera. Y si yo aparezco en una farmacia comprando se enteraría todo el mundo en un segundo! -Iresa suspira con paciencia:

-Esta bien, lo haré...

-Gracias! -Videl se le tira encima en un abrazo

-Pero me deberás una grande!

-Lo sé -le dice Videl que continúa abrazando a su mejor amiga -Iresa, por favor no...

-Qué no le diga a nadie? -Videl asiente -Por quién me tomas? Jamás haría algo así! -otro abrazo -Oye... y tu papá entonces no sabe que Gohan y tú... -otra vez el mismo gesto con las manos

-Estás loca?! Casi se muere cuando la mamá de Gohan quiso llevarme al ginecólogo

-Fuiste con la mamá de Gohan?

-Si. Me hicieron exámenes y estoy con pastillas, nos dieron varias cajas de estas... -Videl le mostró las que tenía en su velador -Dejamos dos cada uno pero las demás no existen... -otra vez se pone roja -Teníamos las de Gohan en caso de emergencia, pero su hermanito pensó que eran globos e hizo una guerra de bombas de agua con su mejor amigo -Iresa se puso a reír por la situación

-Oye...

-Dime?

-Y cómo es Gohan en la cama?

-IRESA!

-Qué?! tengo curiosidad! es tan tímido que no me lo imagino...

-No tienes porque imaginarte nada!

-Ok... ok... ya entendí. Y no te preocupes, ni le mencionaré al asunto a Gohan...

-Sabías tú que eres la mejor amiga del mundo?

-Mmmm... deja pensar... Sí ya lo sabía...

Videl le pasó el dinero esa misma tarde, Iresa pasaría a comprar camino a su casa para pasarle la "encomienda" en el primer descanso de la mañana. Llamó a Gohan para decirle que todo estaba bien, y le sale con otra historia:

-Goten fue a la corporación capsula hoy, y cuando los dos niños acompañaron a Bulma al supermercado, Trunks le pidió a su mamá que le comprara los mismos globos que me habían ocupado. Bulma no entendía nada de nada, les explicaron lo sucedido y que mi mamá se había enojado así que los compró. Ahora tengo como 10 cajas en mi velador.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos de sobra...

-Supongo que sí... pero espero no tener que pasar por esto en mucho tiempo más...

* * *

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAA! vengo con un nuevo capítulo! se me ocurrió la idea anoche xD pero era tarde para escribirla y me pasé todo el día tratando de que quedó bueno y algo gracioso xD me encantan Goten y Trunks se niños xD son muy graciosos y tiernos ^^.

Recuerden que cualquier mensaje es bienvenido: si les gustó el capítulo, si lo odian, si tengo faltas de ortografía, si quieren que agregue algo o si quieren que quite otra cosa, o simplemente para saludar :D

Les agradezco de todo corazón el tiempo que han pasado leyendo mi historia y el que pasarán también. Sé que el tiempo de los demás es presiado y uno no puede andar dependiendo del de los demás, es por eso que se los agradezco tanto.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por pasar!

Adíos y hasta el próximo capítulo :D

 **PD: a los capítulos 5, 6 y 7 les revise la ortografía, lamento si provoqué que a alguien le sangre los ojos D:**


	9. 9- Heart Like Yours

A los chicos les quedaban dos semanas de clases y adiós preparatoria. Pero no había tiempo para ponerse nostálgicos porque aun les faltan terminar con pruebas y trabajos; el más complicado era de ciencias, un trabajo en grupo que les estaba dando varios dolores de cabeza por lo complicado que era, Gohan y Videl hacían grupo con Iresa y Shapner y les quedaba demasiado por avanzar:

-Qué hacemos? -pregunta la rubia

-Terminarlo -dice el rubio

-Pero cuándo? Ya casi no nos queda tiempo!

-Vamos a tener que hacerlo el fin de semana -dice Videl -Dedicarnos los dos días de cabeza a esto o no lograremos terminar

-Y cómo hacemos para juntarnos el fin de semana? -pregunta la rubia.

-Qué les parece... -comienza Gohan, los otros lo quedan mirando -si lo hacemos en mi casa?

-En tu casa? Pero queda muy lejos! -responde Iresa

-Pero allá no nos molestaría nadie

-Nos dejarán tus padres? -pregunta Videl

-Yo creo que sí, y podemos mandar a mi hermano a casa casa de Bulma. Los dos enanos estarían más que contestos

-Quién es Bulma? -preguntan los rubios al mismo tiempo

-Una amiga de la familia

-Dejen preguntar y les traigo la respuesta mañana, por mientras pidan permiso. Creo que es la única forma de poder terminar.

-Me gusta tu idea -responde Iresa

-A mi también! -le dice Videl, los tres quedan mirando al otro chico

-Me da igual, ya quiero salir de esto

-Decidido entonces! -dice Iresa.

Llegando a casa Gohan habla con sus padres, le dicen que no habría problemas pero ese fin de semana habían quedado en cuidar a Maroon (la hija de Krilin) porque los padres de la pequeña saldrían. Goten ya estaba haciendo su mochila para irse al otro día a la corporación capsula, y eso que los padres no habían dado respuesta aun:

-Pero claro! -dice Goku, exaltando a los otros dos -Gohan, quedate en la casa con tus amigos, Milk y yo nos vamos a Kame House a pasar el fin de semana y listo

-Es una buena idea papá!

-No... es una mala idea -dice Milk -No pienso dejar a cuatro adolescentes solos en la casa

-Ay! Milk, no te compliques tanto, le pedimos a tu papá que se quede con ellos.

-Pero el abuelo podrá?

-Lo llamaré -dice Milk, vuelve al cabo de unos minutos -Ya viene en camino, le dije que era desde mañana pero ya se viene. Ahora veré que dicen Krilin y 18

-No creo que haya problemas, así el Maestro Roshi no se queda solo... -dice Goku

-Todo listo -les dice Gohan a sus compañeros al otro día

-De verdad? -pregunta Videl

-Si. Al final mi abuelo se quedará en casa, mis padres no estarán y Goten tampoco.

-Y a que hora nos vamos? -pregunta Iresa

-A lo que salgamos de clases -dice Videl

-Pero si no traje mis cosas!

-No te preocupes, las pasamos a buscar antes de irnos

-De verdad nos tomará cinco horas en llegar? -pregunta Shapner

-No seas tonto, yo creo que como mucho dos si nos vamos en un avión que mi papá me pasó

Después de clases, acompañan a Iresa hasta su casa para que puedan irse. Gohan estaba algo nervioso, de sus compañeros, solamente Videl había estado en su casa, y no había problema porque los conocía con todas sus excentricidades. Videl ya conocía a Gohan mejor que nadie y se dio cuenta de sus nervios, le toma la mano, apretandola suavemente mientras vuelan, gesto del que se dio cuenta el otro chico.

Shapner seguía teniendo sentimientos hacia Videl, al comienzo, cuando se enteró de la relación que ella mantenía con Gohan, pensó que sería pasajero, que no duraría mucho, pero con el paso del tiempo, parecía que era una relación bastante seria. Conocía a Videl desde hace mucho tiempo, y la mirada que le daba a Gohan no se la vio nunca en la vida. Se le notaba que estaba loca por él y parecía que cada día era más intenso ese sentimiento. Aprendió a vivir con eso, le costó, pero lo aceptó, después de todo el amor también es sacrificio y él se iba a sacrificar para verla feliz.

-Esa es tu casa Gohan? -preguntó Iresa. Estaba mirando por la ventana, a cada rato decía que el paisaje le encantaba.

-Si, esa es -S epodía ver la casa desde dónde estaban, había fuego en la cocina y en el living.

Entraron a la casa, los padres de Gohan, Goten, y Ox-Satán estaban ahí. Despues de que Gohan hiciera las presentaciones respectivas, Goku, Milk y Goten se fueron.

-Dónde podemos dejar nuestras cosas? -pregunta Shapener

-Ah! sí!... Eh... Iresa y Videl en el cuarto de Goten y tú en el mío, vamos.

Psaron primero a dejar las cosas de las chicas.

-Y este milagro? -pregunta Videl

-Mi mamá lo amenazó, le dijo que si no dejaba ordenado, no iría con Trunks -responde Gohan con una sonrisa. Luego le explica a los otros dos -Por lo general el enano tiene su dormitorio como un chiquero. -Cuando las chicas dejaron sus mochilas, siguieron por el pasillo, Gohan les indicó cual era el baño y después fueron a su dormitorio.

-Vaya! si que te gustan los libros! -dice Shapner

-Bueno... sí... hay muchos que tengo desde que tengo memoria... mi mamá siempre fue muy extricta con mi educación

-Y están tan ordenados! Es raro ver a un chico tan ordenado... -dice Iresa

-Eso es porque sufre de "Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo" -dice Videl con una sonrisa

-Claro que no -responde Gohan, Videl sube una ceja y dice: -Bueno puede ser que un poco...

-Tocas guitarra? -le pregunta Shapner algo sorprendido

-Si... sobretodo cuando estudio, me ayuda a concentrarme.

-Toca algo! -dice Iresa

-Tal vez más tarde...

-Chicos, empezamos ahora con el trabajo? -pregunta Videl

-Vamos Videl! tenemos dos días! y el lugar es tan bonito! podríamos dar una vuelta antes, y así Gohan toca algo...

-Después no te quejes si nos falta tiempo...

-Podríamos llevar las cosas al río, es mejor que estar encerrados todo el día -dice Gohan

-SI! -responde Iresa contenta -Y lleva tu guitarra

A los minutos después, ya están saliendo de la casa con sus libros, cuadernos, computadores y la guitarra en el hombro de Gohan. Ox-Satán les dice que vuelvan antes del anochecer. Ya en el río se acomodan para empezar a trabajar, pero el día está tan lindo que no avanzan mucho que digamos para el horror de Videl. Iresa logra hacer que todos terminen dentro del agua, se ponen a jugar como niños pequeños. Después de eso, deciden hacer una pequeña fogata para secarse un poco y no pegarse un resfrío:

-Ahora es cuando... -comienza Iresa -Toca algo! -Gohan suspira y saca la guitarra de su estuche

-Qué quieren¿s que toque?

-Cualquier cosa... -Las dos chicas lo quedan mirando, Shapner está acostado en el cesped al lado de la fogata. Gohan empieza a tocar y a cantar:

-Breathe deep, breathe clear Know that I'm here Know that I'm here Waiting Stay strong, stay gold You don't have to fear You don't have to fear Waiting I see you soon I'll see you soon... -Ve a Videl directamente a los ojos y sigue: -How could a heart like yours Ever love a heart like mine? How could I live before? How could I have been so blind? You opened up my eyes You opened up my eyes... -cierra los ojos y continua: -Sleep sound, sleep tight Here in my mind Here in my mind Waiting Come close, my dear You don't have to fear You don't have to fear Waiting I see you soon I'll see you soon. How could a heart like yours Ever love a heart like mine? How could I live before? How could I have been so blind? You opened up my eyes You opened up my eyes. -Gohan mira a los dos chicas, Videl tiene los ojos cerrados y tiene el cuerpo hacia el fuego, mientras que Iresa lo mira con las manos juntas en su pecho y los ojos brillando -Hold fast hope  
All your love is all I've ever known Hold fast hope All your love is all I've ever know How could a heart like yours Ever love a heart like mine? How I could I live before? How could I have been so blind?. You opened up my eyes You opened up my eyes You opened up my eyes You opened up my eyes. -Termina de tocar y cantar, Videl abre los ojos y lo queda mirando, Gohan sabe que le cantaba a ella, porque esa canción la estaban escuchando cuando perdieron juntos su virginidad, y que también fue la canción que sonaba cuando se iban del restoran donde estuvieron en su primera cita. Iresa los mira, sentía tanta envidia, la forma en que se miraban era impresionante, nunca había visto dos personas que se mirarán y transmitieran tanta felicidad. Ese día se dicidió, si alguna vez encontraba a alguien que la mirará de esa misma manera, no la iba a rechazar nunca. Luego de unos instantes, la rubia dice:

-Vaya! si que fue una sorpresa! cantas y tocas muy bien!

-Gracias. -Le dice rojo. Shapner se sienta en el cesped.

-No pensaste alguna vez formar una banda o estar en una? -le pregunta el rubio

-La verdad es que no.

Se quedan un rato más en el río, pero como ya empieza a anochecer, deciden volver a casa de Gohan, no habían avanzado nada en toda la tarde. Tendrían que quedarse hasta tarde despiertos. Van caminando cuando Videl lo toma del brazo y hace que se detenga, el chico se da media vuelta a preguntar que es lo que quería pero no le da tiempo, ya lo estaba besando, la abraza y le devuelve el beso, era lo único que le importaba en ese momento, era lo más importante del universo entero. Se separan porque Iresa les grita desde más adelante, no se dicen nada, no hace falta que lo hagan, están abrazados sonriendo. Se toman de la mano y siguen a sus compañeros.

Pasaron las últimas dos semanas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Gohan y Videl por fin salieron de la preparatoria, Mr. Satán hizo una inmensa fiesta en su casa, en donde todos sus amigos estaban invitados para celebrar, se pasaron el día comiendo y pasandola bien. Milk lloraba de la emoción a cada rato por el orgullo que sentía. Su hijo terminó la preparatoria siendo el mejor estudiante de su promoción y a nivel nacional, las universidades se lo estaban peleando, pero él ya tenía su desición tomada desde hace años, y daba la casualidad, que la universidad de Videl quedaba en la misma ciudad, así que no tendrían problemas para verse todos los días:

-O para irnos a vivir juntos -dijo la chica en un momento

-Ya lo hablaremos...

* * *

hola :D les dejo acá un capítulo relleno xD no sé de dónde salió pero salió. La canción se llama "Heart like yours" que es parte de la banda sonora de "Si decido quedarme" (les dejo el dato por si no la conocen)

como siempre, quiero agradecer a los que leen, de verdad muchas gracias!

recuerden que cualquier review que quieran dejar es bienvenido xD así puedo saber si les gusta la historia o si la odian (si es así la elimino xD) o si tengo muchas faltas de ortografías o simplemente para decir "holi, que ondi?" xD

besos y abrazos desde el hoy no taaaaan frío sur de chile :D

chaolin bombin


	10. 10- Nueva Etapa

-No estoy de acuerdo! -salta Mr. Satán de su asiento -No me parece!

-Yo tampoco! -dice Milk

-Es decisión tomada -Les dice Videl. Gohan, Goku, Goten y Boo no dice nada -Ya lo decidimos -Mira a Gohan en busca de apoyo y este asiente con la cabeza cuando todos los demás lo miran

-No pueden! -Insiste Milk

-Mamá, si podemos...

-Qué no! No están casados!

-Yo opino... -empieza Goku, Milk y Mr. Satán lo quedan mirando y se queda callado -Olvídenlo...

-Gohan... -comienza Goten -Si tu te vas de la casa, me puedo quedar tu habitación? es más grande que la mía

-Tú hermano no se va de la casa! -le reprime Milk

-Mamá, me dieron una beca completa en la Universidad y pienso aprovecharla. No saldrá nada extra de sus bolsillos, el departamento lo pagaremos entre los dos y la alimentación también.

-Además, vendremos todos los fines de semana a verlos!

-Y ustedes pueden ir hacia allá. Con la teletransportación de papá es más fácil...

-Pero... -dice Mr. Satán

-Ya tenemos visto el departamento -dice Videl

-Falta que firmemos solamente

-Y los muebles? -pregunta Goku

-Es amoblado -contesta Videl

-Y queda cerca de ambas universidades

-Cuantos dormitorios? -pregunta Milk. Los muchachos se quedan mirando, sabían que les preguntarían eso

-Dos -dice Gohan. Milk da un pequeño suspiro de alivio, alivio que no duró:

-Pero el más pequeño lo usaremos como estudio y compartiremos el más grande

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -gritan Mr. Satán y Milk al mismo tiempo, haciendo que los demás se tapen los oídos. Gohan y Videl se quedan mirando, sabían que la decisión que tomaron sus familias no la tomarían bien, pero no se rendirían, ya estaba decidido. Se mudarían juntos en dos semanas, una antes de empezar las clases.

-Satán? -pregunta Boo

-Dime?

-Tú me quieres, cierto?

-Claro que sí! Eres como mi hijo

-Y por eso me dejaste vivir contigo, cierto?

-Sí, así es...

-Y Videl quiere a Gohan?

-Si...

-Y Gohan a Videl?

-Sí...

-Entonces... por qué no puede Videl irse a vivir con Gohan, o Gohan con Videl? -Todos quedan mirando a Boo, Goten se pone a pensar y dice:

-Boo tiene razón, por qué mamá?

-Son dos casos totalmente diferentes -Responde Milk al menor de sus hijos -No pueden vivir juntos porque no están casados

-Y cómo tía Bulma? tampoco se ha casado con tío Vegeta -dice Goten con cara de duda

-Otro caso diferente! ellos son adultos! No unos niños!

-Gohan y Videl no son niños... -dice Goku -Boo y Goten tienen razón, no veo cual es el problema. -Se dirige a la pareja y les dice: -Chicos cuentan con mi apoyo -Goku sonríe a su hijo, sonrisa que los dos chicos le devuelven

-Muchas gracias papá -responde Gohan con una sonrisa

-Yo igual! -Dice Goten

-Y yo... -Dice Boo, luego de un pequeño ladrido dice -Y Bee también -Todos quedan mirando a Milk y Mr. Satán quienes se miran derrotados

-Supongo que no podemos hacer nada para que retracten... -empieza Mr. Satán

-Lo siento papá, pero no -El hombre se dirige a Gohan

-Prométeme, promete que cuidarás de mi niñita

-Se lo prometo -le responde serio

-Videl... -comienza Milk

-No se preocupe... -la interrumpe -Yo cuidaré de su bebé -le dice con una sonrisa

-Y cuándo...

-La otra semana, mañana firmamos el contrato de arriendo y nos entregan el departamento el lunes

El asunto de la mudanza fue un caos, Gohan no sabía que llevarse con él aparte de su ropa, así que empacó unos cuantos libros (los que pensaba que le podrían servir), su notebook, la guitarra, varias fotografías, recuerdos de cuando era niño (entre ellas las esfera de 4 estrellas que su papá le regaló cuando era un bebé, la que mantenía en el mismo sombrero rojo). Dejó la cama, los muebles y muchos libros, también algo de ropa para cuando vaya hasta su casa. Estaba terminando de empacar cuando su mamá entra a la habitación y se sienta en la cama:

-Sabes? Nunca pensé que llegaría este día -lo mira con los ojos brillantes -No sé por qué. Supongo porque siempre te he visto como mi bebé...

-Mamá... -Gohan se sienta al lado de ella -Ya estoy bastante grande, no crees?

-Lo sé... pero aun no lo creo. Siempre has sido un buen hijo, siempre ayudándome en todo... Te miro y pienso en que hicimos un buen trabajo con tu papá al criarte.

-Claro que lo hicieron! Son los mejores... -Milk le posa una mano en la mejilla

-Videl es la mujer más afortunada del mundo al tenerte -ahora apoya su frente en la de su hijo

-Yo pienso que es al revés...

-Yo pienso que es ambos. Es una buena chica, escogiste bien y eso me tiene tranquila.

-Mamá?

-Dime?

-He estado pensando mucho en algo... pero no sé si aceptará... -Milk abre muchos los ojos

-De qué se trata?

-No se lo he dicho a nadie, así que por favor, no le digas a nadie

-De qué se trata?

-Quiero ver cómo nos va con esto de vivir juntos, por lo menos unos meses... y si todo va bien... quiero pedirle que se case conmigo... -Gohan se pone muy rojo, y su madre reacciona tapándose la boca con las manos de la sorpresa, después del shock inicial lo abraza con fuerza y se pone a llorar en su hombro -Mamá... me estas ahogando... -le dice con una sonrisa

-Lo siento... lo siento... -se seca las lágrimas -Eso sería maravilloso!

-Pero tu crees que quiera?

-Claro que sí!

-No será muy pronto?

-Se lo preguntas a tú madre que se casó a los 19?

-Eso parece...

-Gohan... eso tienes que verlo tú. Yo pienso que si están completamente seguro, no tienen porque esperar. Es cierto que al principio de su relación me asustaba la intensidad de lo que sentían, pero ahora los veo y es aun peor! -Gohan sonríe:

-La verdad mamá, es que a mi me daba terror... nunca pensé que podría sentir algo así por alguien...

-Videl no está embarazada?

-Claro que no! -se pone rojo de nuevo

-No pongas esa cara! No creas que no me doy cuenta de las cosas. Es cierto que hubiera preferido que esperes a casarte, pero si quieres que sea Videl, está bien por mi... -Ahora será mejor que me ponga a cocinar o tu padre se morirá de hambre. Y no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie -le guiñe el ojo

-Mamá, se que le dirás a papá, pero asegura que no le diga a nadie por favor

-De tu padre me encargo yo...

Gohan sigue en lo suyo y ahora es Goten que está parado en la puerta viendo como su hermano empaca. El mayor se da vuelta y le dice al ver su cara:

-Pasa algo? -Goten hace un puchero y se tira a llorar sobre su hermano

-Hermano... no quiero tu dormitorio... no quiero que te vayas...

-Goten...

-Y si Videl se viene a vivir con nosotros y así no te vas? -Gohan lo mira con ternura, iba a extrañar a su hermanito

-No puedo hacer eso

-PERO NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS!

-Goten... que me vaya no quiere decir que nunca más nos veremos. Estaré acá tanto como pueda y tu puedes ir a verme siempre que que quieras

-Me lo prometes? -el niño sigue sollozando

-Claro que sí!

-De verdad?

-De verdad

-Y seguirás siendo mi hermano?

-Toda la vida

-Antes odiaba a Videl... -le confieza

-Y eso por qué?

-Porque pasamos más tiempo con ella que conmigo. Pero ahora no la odio porque ella te hace sonreír y mucho. -El niño se pone a llorar abrazando a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas -Te voy a extrañar

-Y yo a ti. Te voy a extralar mucho, enano -Goku se asoma a la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo y ve la escena. Se queda parado en la puerta hasta que Goten deja de llorar y se queda dormido en los brazos de su hermano, Gohan lo acuesta bajo la mirada de su padre, saca la guitarra y empieza a tocar la canción "Abril", Gokú escucha a su hijo tocar y cantar sentado en la silla del escritorio, no lo quiere interrumpir. Cuando termina Goku le dice:

-Tú mamá me dijo que esa canción era la única que hacía dormir a Goten de bebé

-Si, así es... Y por mi culpa mi mamá te lo tuvo que contar y no lo viste...

-De qué hablas?

-De qué fue mi culpa que Cell te matará -Goku lo mira serio

-Eso piensas?

-Es lo que sé

-Estás mal -le dice serio -Si morí en esa ocasión fue porque yo lo decidí...

-Si, pero si lo hubiera derrotado desde el comienzo...

-A lo mejor no estaríamos aquí contigo a punto de irte a la universidad que siempre quisiste. -Gohan lo queda mirando -Es cierto que me perdí muchas cosas, y lo lamento, pero jamás pienses que es tu culpa, fue mía, a lo mejor había otra forma de haberlo arreglado, para empezar, no debí dejarte esa carga tan pesada, tenías apenas once años...

-Si, pero era mi deber...

-No. Tu deber era sentirte seguro, el deber era mio no tuyo, Piccoro me lo hizo ver durante esa batalla, antes de que explotaras. Pero eso ya fue... tú mamá me dijo que pensabas en pedirle matrimonio a Videl -Gohan asiente en silencio -Está loca de felicidad allá abajo -ambos sonríen, tienen la misma sonrisa -Estoy orgulloso de ti, de todo lo que has logrado, y de lo que sé que lograrás

-Gracias papá... -se escucha un ruido desde el dormitorio del matrimonio, cómo algo que cae, luego llega Mlik hasta donde están sus hijos y su esposo con el cabello algo revuelto

-Milk... que te pasó?! -pregunta Goku

-No encontraba lo que estaba buscando y casi me da un infarto por no encontrarlo!

-Qué cosa? -pegunta Gohan

-Esto -dice la mujer poniendo una cajita de terciopelo en la mano de su hijo. El chico la abre y ve un hermoso anillo de compromiso, es de oro blanco un un diamante rosado en el centro y otros seis blancos que lo rodean. Padre e hijo lo reconocen

-Pero mamá... este anillo...

-Es el que mi papá le dio a mi mamá cuando se comprometieron y el que usé cuando Goku y yo nos casamos. Ahora quiero que sea el que Videl use...

-Pero...

-Pero nada. -le cierra la mano a su hijo -Cuando estés listo se lo darás

-Lo haré...

* * *

me gustó el resultado de este capítulo :D espero que a los que lean también. Díganme lo que piensan de la historia hasta ahora, porque no tengo idea, veo que hay muchas gente que pasa, pero no sé si les complace seguir leyendo o no, así que si quieren pueden dejar un lindo review :D

gracias a todos por leer

besos y abrazos desde la hermosa Valdivia :D

 **PD: la canción mencionada es "abril" de Los Bunkers. Se me vino a la cabeza y creo que queda perfecta para lo que quería mostrar en esa escena. La canción la escribió uno de los integrantes de la banda cuando supo que sería papá :D La letra es la siguiente:**

 **Anoche supe que vendrás / que sólo tengo que esperar / los que nos guarda el porvenir / lo que nos queda para abril / No tengo nada que ofrecer / sólo mis manos para extender / palabras que ha guardado Dios / para que seas mejor que yo / Hoy sólo tengo que esperar / hoy sólo tengo que esperar... aquí / el día que vas a llegar / el día que vas a quedarte aquí / cuando llegue abril / Si te tropiezas al andar en busca de la felicidad / no temas porque yo estaré / para ayudarte a estar de pie / Hoy solo tengo que esperar / hoy solo tengo que esperar... aquí / cuando llegue abril... a ti / Si ya me puedes escuchar /sabrás de lo que eres capaz / ser tan brillante como el sol / mirar la vida sin temor / Si sólo luchas por ganas / mañana podrás abrir el mar / mirarse en busca de un amor / Hoy sólo tengo que esperar / tan solo tengo que esperar por ti / el día en que vas a llegar / yo solo sé que voy a estar aquí / cuando llegue abril / cuando llegue abril a mi.**


	11. 11- La Mudanza

Videl también se puso a empacar sus cosas. Le daba bastante nostalgia recorrer el que hasta ahora a sido su dormitorio. En ese lugar pasó por muchas penas, alegrías, sorpresas y vergüenzas. Ese lugar fue su refugio cuando falleció su mamá, fue el lugar en dónde su papá se acostaba con ella las noches en que las pesadillas no la dejaban. En ese lugar a estado con Gohan. En ese lugar Iresa se convirtió en su mejor amiga.

Le daba pena dejarlo, algo en ella presentía que no volvería a estar ahí cómo hasta ahora, no le quiso hacer el comentario a su papá para que no sufriera su partida más de lo que debería, pero sabía que ese ya no sería su lugar. Ahora se iba a otra ciudad, a otra casa (departamento, en realidad) y a otra cama, una cama que compartiría todas las noches con la persona que más quiere en el mundo. Ahora sería Gohan en encargado de protegerla de sus malos sueños, sería él la primera persona que vería al despertar y la última al acostarse, con solo pensar en eso se llenaba de alegría y las mariposas le invadían el estómago.

Decidió dejar cosas para que su papá no sintiera que lo había dejado del todo, dejar cosas para cuando se sintiera solo pudiera sentirse más cerca de ella. y llevó otras en dónde ella podría estar cerca de sus padres. Se llevó varias fotografías que tenía pegadas en su pared: una de cuándo era niña y estaba con sus padres, varias donde salía solamente su papá, otras con Iresa, otras con Iresa y Shapner, después otras con ellos dos y Gohan, varias con la familia de su novio, y con los amigos de la familia de él, otra donde salía sentada en el hombro de Boo y con Bee en el otro. Y muchas fotos con Gohan, con Gohan al lado, con Gohan besándose, fotos solamente de él sonriendo, una que ella le tomó cuando dormía. Armó un álbum con todas ellas, ya verían los dos cómo acomodarlas.

Empacó su notebook, unos cuantos libros y cuadernos, prácticamente toda su ropa, el anuario de la escuela en dónde la tildaban junto a Gohan cómo "la pareja con más futuro" y salía una foto de ambos en el comedor de la escuela, estaban conversando pero se les notaba el amor con el que se miraban. Cuando vio esa foto por primera vez se llevó una gran sorpresa, no se dio cuenta cuando la tomaron, Iresa se encargó de eso, y ella la pasó para que la pusieran sin siquiera preguntarle a ellos:

-Si les hubiera preguntado, habrían aceptado? -le había preguntado su amiga con la ceja levantada

-Claro que no!

-Por eso fue que no te dije nada

Mr. Satán no quiso entrar a la habitación de su hija mientras empacaba, ya era demasiado difícil saber que se iría de casa mañana para además tener que verla feliz de hacerlo. Cómo todo padre, sabe que los hijos algún día se van, pero no estaba preparado para que fuera tan pronto. Cuando quedó en la Universidad, supuso que se quedaría en casa y que volaría todos los días porque era más rápido. Fue demasiada grande la sorpresa.

No es que no le gustará Gohan, al contrario! ese chico es magnifico! y se le nota de lejos que ama a su hija con todo su corazón. Al principio no era así recuerda cuando lo conoció, cuando a su pequeña le dieron una paliza en el torneo de artes marciales que llevó a todo el drama con Majin Boo. Recuerda cuándo Gohan le dio la semilla del ermitaño y Videl pese a su negativa se la come igual. Lo odió en ese momento, por la forma en que su hija lo miraba, entre ambos había un conocimiento mutuo en donde el no encajaba. Lo detesto aun más cuando ve a Gohan después de la muerte de todas las personas de la Tierra, cómo era posible que no la protegiera! Se supone que era fuerte, suponía que era (pese a detestar la idea) su novio, era su deber cuidar a su pequeña!. Su opinión sobre Gohan cambió radicalmente casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vio cómo miraba a su hija durante la breve estadía en el Templo Sagrado, y vio la mirada de su hija hacia él. Y vio miles de miradas más entre ellos en dónde no existía nadie más que el otro para ellos. En poco tiempo, Mr. Satán comprendió porque su bebé se había enamorado tan intensamente, tanto que le daba miedo, Gohan era un buen chico, buen hijo, buen amigo, buen estudiante, inteligente, y sabía que las chicas lo encontraban guapo.

Gohan y Videl decidieron irse juntos, querían llegar juntos a su nuevo hogar. Mr. Satán fue con Videl, Boo y Bee a la casa de Gohan, al avioneta subieron los padres del chico, Goten, su abuelo y Trunks. Los chicos ya tenían varias cosas listas en su departamento, así que no fue la gran cosa para ellos, todo lo contrario a sus padres, que hasta sacaron fotos cuando Videl abrió la puerta y entró junto a Gohan. Las dos familias recorrieron el lugar, a todos les gustó lo que vieron, hasta que pasaron a los dormitorios. Cómo habían dicho, eran dos, uno pequeño, donde dejaron los dos computadores, los libros, la guitarra de Gohan y otras cosas que no habían ordenado; y el más grande tenía una cama matrimonial perfectamente ordenada. A Milk y Mr. Satán casi les da un infarto al darse cuenta que efectivamente sus hijos dormirían juntos, los dos adultos quisieron sacar eso de sus mentes las últimas dos semanas, pero ahora, les llegó de golpe.

Al rato el departamento estaba lleno de gente: llegaron Bulma y Vegeta a buscar a Trunks y se quedaron un rato: Krilin había ido a visitarlo a la montaña Paoz pero recordó (cuando llegó) que era el día de la mudanza y se fue con su familia hasta allá, Bulma llamó a Yamcha quien que contacto con Ten Shin Han y Chaoz, algunos amigos de la escuela, hasta el Piccoro, Dende y Mr. Popo estaban ahí!

Videl y Gohan agradecían todas las muestras de cariño pero ya querían quedarse solos, estaban algo cansados por culpa de la mudanza. Sus visitas se fueron de a poco, primero los habitantes del Templo Sagrado, luego Krilin (quien no dejaba de molestar a Gohan y hacer que se ponga rojo) y su familia. Bulma y compañía se fueron cerca de media noche, no sin antes dejarles de regalo un estuche con capsulas:

-Tienen un auto para cada uno, una moto para cada uno, un avión, creo que hay una casa y no recuerdo que más -les dice con una sonrisa

-Bulma no tenies porque hacerlo y no podemos acep... -comienza Gohan

-No seas tonto. Claro que pueden y lo harán. Deja que consienta un poco a mi ahijado favorito -le guiñe un ojo y se va

-Gracias! -le alcanza a gritar Videl

Los últimos en irse son sus familias, a todos les daba cosa que se quedaran solos, incluso a ellos. Estaban comenzando una nueva etapa juntos y les daba miedo. Pudieron quedarse solos cómo a la una de la madrugada, cuando los pobres de Goten, Boo y Bee ya llevaban durmiendo un buen rato.

-Sabes? -comienza Videl cuando se despiden de sus familias -Los amo a todos, pero ya quería que nos dejarán solos... -Gohan la abraza desde atrás:

-Te entiendo, me pasó lo mismo

-Ahora tenemos que limpiar todo...

-Mañana lo hacemos. Ahora necesito estar contigo -Le besa el cuello (le encanta a Videl), la toma en sus brazos y la lleva a su nueva cama. No pierden el tiempo y la inaguran como deber ser. Ahora no tienen que esconderse para demostrar cuanto se aman, no tienen que preocuparse de que alguien los puede descubrir, pueden amarse sin prisas ni preocupaciones. Se duermen desnudos y abrazados y así es cómo despiertan al siguiente día. El primer día de su nueva vida juntos, el primer día en dónde la primero que ven son los ojos del otro, lo primero que escuchan es la voz del otro, dónde la primera sonrisa es para la persona que más aman en el mundo

-Creo que puedo acostumbrarme fácilmente a esto -dice Videl y se apega más al pecho de Gohan

-Yo igual.

Videl ve cómo Gohan se levanta y se dirige al baño para ducharse, se muerde el labio y en menos de un segundo lo sigue para meterse a la ducha con él. Si van a inagurar el departamente, tiene que ser como corresponde los máximos lugares posibles. Sabe que tienen tiempo de sobra, pero no quiere desperdiciar ni un solo segundo. Gohan se lleva una grata sorpresa al verla entrar en la ducha y le hace un espacio.

Les queda una semana antes de comenzar las clases en la universidad, Gohan seguirá su sueño y el de su madre de convertirse en un gran investigador logrando entrar en la mejor escuela del país. Videl por otro lado, y para sorpresa de muchos, no sigue una carrera "física" y se va estudiar médicina, quiere especializarse en pediatría y empezará las clases en una buena universidad, la misma en dónde sus padres se conocieron. Sus últimos días de vacaciones los ocupan para recorrer la ciudad que será su hogar, al haber dos universidades importantes, la urbe está llena de gente joven, son varias las personas que reconocen a Videl por ser la hija de Mr. Satán, pero ella no los toma en cuenta, lo único que quiere es que le vaya bien en sus estudios y con Gohan, nada más.

Cuando no estaban paseando, ordenaban su hogar a su antojo, una de las cosas más curiosas que tenían era una bandera con el escudo de Hufflepuff y otra con el escudo de Gryffindor. Era algo de ellos, una conversación de ellos, así que no dudaron en colgarlos en sus escritorios.

-Mi lado Ravenclaw está reclamando una de esa casa... -dice Gohan

-Bueno... pero mi lado Slytherin dice que tienes que ganartela... -le responde Videl desabrochando tres botones de su blusa dejando ver su sujetador. Gohan sigue siendo tímido, eso no se le irá nunca (y a Videl le encanta ponerlo rojo) pero no deja que ese lado lo venza tanto como antes de conocerla, así que le responde:

-Ya verás que lo lograré...

Ahora tienen un bandera con cada uno de los escudos de las casas de Hogwarts.

* * *

Y aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste :D

Recuerden que cualquier mensaje, sobre lo que sea que quieran decir o preguntar, sea bueno o malo se agradece igual y es más que bienvenido :D

Les confiezo que estoy teniendo una pequeña baja de inspiración, pero espero poder seguir subiendo capítulos cómo hasta ahora.

Nuevamente referencia a Harry Potter, pero es cómo les dije soy Potterhead de corazón...

Eso sería todo por ahora, buenas noches :D

Besos y abrazos desde la ciudad más linda de Chile :D


	12. 12- Convivencia, Fiesta y Apuesta :D

Y comenzaron las clases en la universidad. Gohan a diferencia de Videl hizo varios amigos los primeros días con lo que pasaba el rato en sus horas libres o con los que se ponía a estudiar, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos era tan bueno en sus estudios como él. Videl había conocido a una chica que le caía bien, pero mucho más que eso no, porque todos la miraban como la hija de Mr. Satán y cómo si estuviera ahí por su nombre y no por sus capacidades, le costó más adaptarse, pero con el paso de las semanas se fue haciendo su espacio y a demostrar por qué estaba ahí.

La primera vez que Gohan llevó a sus compañeros al departamento quedaron con la boca abierta, porque no sabían que vivía con su novia, sabían que existía, pero no sabían que vivían juntos ni que era la hija de Mr. Satán. Videl se molestó por eso y se lo hizo saber en cuanto quedaron solos:

-Y bien? -Comienza la mujer

-Lo sé, metí las patas de nuevo

-Lo hiciste! Y de nuevo fue lo mismo! Me negaste!

-Claro que no! Jamás te negaría! Todos sabían de ti...

-Pero no sabían que vivimos juntos! ni que era YO tu novia! -luego suspira -Ya es la segunda vez... -dice en voz baja y agachando la cabeza -Ya no me quieres? -Gohan la queda mirando y se acerca a ella para abrazarla:

-Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? -le toma la cara con la mano y la fija a la de él -Si no te quisiera, no estaría aquí contigo

-Entonces...?

-No dije nada porque en la escuela decían que estaba contigo por interés... -Videl abrió muchos los ojos

-Eso no es ve...

-Lo es, yo mismo lo escuche en varias ocasiones. Sé que es un estupidez, pero no quería pasar eso de nuevo

-Debiste habérmelo dicho...

-Puede ser...

-Eres un idiota Son Gohan -le dice y apoya su cabeza en su pecho

-Lo sé y lo siento -le responde sonriendo

-No quiero pasar esto por tercera vez, ni siquiera quería la primera vez!

-Vi... -ella lo abraza fuerte y Gohan le devuelve el abrazo -No lo haré de nuevo. No te haré pasar de nuevo por lo mismo

-Lo sé...

-Videl -levanta nuevamente la cara de la chica -Te amo, más que a nadie en el universo

-Lo sé. Y yo a ti -le responde con una sonrisa, se quedan mirando unos momentos y luego Videl le dice: -Me vas a besar o no? -Se eleva unos centímetros en el aire para quedar a su altura, Gohan le sonríe y la besa.

-Creo que esto se está volviendo una costumbre -dice Videl acostada al lado de Gohan

-Qué cosa?

-Ya sabes... esto de terminar en la cama después de una discusión -Gohan se pone rojo -Y ya va siendo hora que no te de vergüenza -le da un beso en la nariz

-No puedo evitarlo, lo siento

-No importa, me gusta que no haya cambiado eso en ti -Gohan sonríe sobre su cabeza.

-Me gusta estar así contigo. Que nadie nos moleste

-A mi tambíen. Me gusta cuando me abrazas, es donde más segura me siento. Y es como si nadie ni nada me puede separa de ti.

-Eso es porque me aseguraré de que siempre estes segura, y porque no dejaré que nadie ni nada te aparte de mi

-Me lo prometes? -le dice Videl mirando directamente a los ojos negros de su novio

-Me haces prometerte muchas cosas... -le dice con una sonrisa, pero Videl está seria: -Claro que sí -Cuando escucha la respuesta, la chica apoya nuevamente su cabeza enel pecho de Gohan y se queda dormida al cabo de minutos. Gohan la queda mirando, se le durmió el brazo pero no quiere moverse o la despertará. Suena su celular y Videl despieta, es su mamá:

-Gohan, mañana tienen que venir a casa si o si...

-Mamá lo sé. No se me ocurriría faltar al cumpleaños de Goten

-Lo único que quiere ese niño es que estes aquí... -Gohan sonríe

-Lo sé, por eso es que no faltaré, y me quedaré en casa del fin de semana completo

-Y Videl?

-Aquí esta, quieres hablar con ella?

-No es eso... me refiero si ella se quedará con nosotros el fin de semana

-Ah! sí, ya lo decidimos, y el próximo nos quedaremos en casa de su papá

-Está contigo?

-Si, pero duerme, por qué?

-Le diste... eso? -Gohan se pone rojo

-No, aun no

-Y cuándo?!

-No lo sé... más adelante...

-No tienes remedio, eres igual a tu padre -suspira antes de decir: -Mañana hablamos.

-Si, saludos a papá y a Goten.

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Goten mejor de lo que el pequeño esperaba: mucha gente que quería, muchos regalos y su hermano mayor fue a pasar el fin de semana con ellos después de casi un mes en que no se quedaba en la casa:

-He tenido muchas pruebas y trabajos -decía cuando su mamá y hermano le decían que debí pasar más tiempo en casa. Comieron, bailaron, jugaron, una que otra discusión de Boo con Gokú por comida... fue una fiesta perfecta. Todos se quedaron hasta bien avanzada la madrugada, los más pequeños (Goten, Trunks y Maroon) dormían en la habitación de Goten hace horas. La ventaja de vivir tan lejos de la ciudad era que podían meter todo el ruido que querían sin preocuparse de molestar a los vecinos. Krilin (como siempre) molestaba a Gohan por su relación que Videl, ahora le había dado por preguntarle si se casaría y tendrían un ejercito de bebés, Gohan le decía que guardará silencio poniéndose rojo:

-Supongo que no serás virgen! ya llevan tiempo viviendo juntos... -le dijo en voz baja el pelado, lo que hizo que el muchacho se pusiera aun más colorado si era posible

-Eso no es asunto tuyo!

-Vamos Gohan! somos amigos desde que te conozco! puedes confiarme un secreto... -le gustaba molestarlo, y Gohan aguantaba

-Si te respondo, me dejas de molestar por el resto de mi vida?

-Mmmm, no... es mucho tiempo, que tal por diez años? -Gohan lo queda mirando, Krilin lo mira con una sonrisa y tiene los dedos cruzados detrás de la espalda, pero Gohan se da cuenta de ese detalle.

-Mejor no. No te diré nada... -y se va dejando a Krilin lleno de curiosidad.

-Eres cruel! -le grita a su amigo mientras se aleja.

-Deja de molestar al pobre chico -le dice Bulma a Krilin

-Esta bien, si tu lo dices... En todo caso, por lo nervioso que se pone, no creo que hayan llegado a eso aun, es muy inocente todavía, es igual a Gokú...

-Yo creo todo lo contrario... -Krilin queda mirando a su amiga -Yo creo que se pone nervioso porque le da vergüenza decir que ya se acostó con ella...

-No creo...

-Apostamos?

-De acuerdo

-Si ganas te doy el auto nuevo de la compañía

-Y si tú ganas?

-Haces de niñera de Trunks y Goten cuando no esté en casa por lo queda de año y el próximo

-Esta bien... acepto... -y se dan la mano

-Ok... entonces iré a investigar...

Bulma se dirige a la cocina en donde Milk lava los platos con ayuda de Videl. Es una montaña gigantesca de loza sucia. Milk ya estaba algo cansada, por lo que Bulma aprovecha su oportunidad:

-Milk, por qué no descanzas un poco? debes estar agotada... deja que ayude a Videl...

-No te preocupes estoy bien! -responde pero justo en ese momento 18 lleva otra bandeja a rebosar. -Cambio de opinión... te lo agradezco... -Bulma toma el delantal de cocina que le pasa la mujer, y pone manos a la obra...

-Y dime Videl... -la muchacha la mira con curiosidad -Qué tal te va la vida de pareja?

-Bastante bien en realidad -sonríe -Gohan es muy bueno conmigo, y las cosas las hacemos a media

-Ya veo... Gohan es un buen chico

-El mejor

-Supongo que el compartir el dormitorio fue un cambio grande para ustedes. -Videl se sonroja -Qué no te de pena! -Le dice Bulma con una sonrisa -Además es conmigo con quien hablas no con Milk... -apunta a la mujer con la cabeza

-Supongo que en eso tienes razón... La verdad es que si fue grande el cambio la primera vez... noche... -Se corrige pero Bulma la alcanza a escuchar y la mira con curiosidad lo que provoca un sonrojo aun más intenso en Videl

-Ya habían dormido juntos antes de irse a vivir juntos? -le pregunta Bulma en voz baja para que nadie escuche, pero están solas en la cocina. Videl no responde pero asiente con la cabeza -Sólo dormir o algo más?

-Bulma! -le dice escandalizada

-Es solamente por curiosidad... imagino que si hubo algo más... porque es cosa de mirar a Gohan, es un chico bastante guapo... y tú eres una muchacha bastante guapa también... y se quieren tanto... que no te de pena... -le repite -Vivo con un saiyajin desde hace años! se lo que les gusta... son predecibles en muchas cosas... y por lo que he hablado con Milk hay cosas que tienen en común en el ring... -Videl no sabe cómo arrancar de ahí, no quiere hablar de su vida sexual con Gohan, es algo de ellos y nadie más, y pasó una vez el trauma de conversar con Iresa sobre el tema en una ocasión y no quiere revivirlo, ya conoce a Bulma y sabe que no podrá irse tan fácil -Si quieres algún consejo, cuenta con mi ayuda... porque no creo que quieras preguntarle a tu suegra sobre "eso"

-Claro que no! Y si... habíamos dormido juntos antes...

-Solamente dormir? Que fome... -Videl está más roja que el tomate posado en la frutera de la mesa... -Ya bueno... si no me quieres decir no importa, pero ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo si tienes algunas dudas -le guiñe el ojo

-Bueno... si que tengo una duda...

-Entonces... tú y Gohan ya han... tú sabes? -Videl asiente con la cabeza

-Pero no le digas a nadie por favor! Si sabe que te dije se enojará conmigo!

-Soy una tumba -responde pasando su mano a lo largo de sus labios haciendo como si cerrara un cierre.

-Gracias...

-Y qué duda tienes?

Videl y Bulma estuvieron hablando en la cocina un buen rato después de terminar con los platos, eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana cuando Vegeta le dice que se vayan a casa, se despiden y en la puerta estaba Krilin con 18 y la pequeña Maroon en los brazos de su madre durmiendo plácidamente, también alistándose para volver a Kame House cuando aparecen Bulma y Vegeta (Trunks se quedaría a pasar la noche en casa de los Son):

-Krilin... creo que el otro fin de semana puedes comenzar a pagar... -le guiñe el ojo

-QUÉ?!

-Eso... ya lo confirmé...

-De qué hablan? -Pregunta 18

-Qué Krilin cuidará de Goten y Trunks el próximo fin de semana, verdad querido amigo?

-Tengo que confirmarlo primero!

-Bueno... pero igual no cambiará nada...

-Bulma, vamos... -le dice Vegeta

-Si, ya lo sé... -Vegeta la toma de la mano y se la lleva volando -Adiós! -les dice la mujer a sus amigos mientras se alejaba

-Qué fue eso? -pregunta el hombre

-Eres un entrometido

-De verdad cuidará de los enanos el próximo fin de semana?

-Sí, porque perdió una pequeña apuesta que hicimos -le responde riendo

-Qué apuesta?

-Si Gohan y Videl eran virgen y perdió... Vegeta! ten cuidado! -lo regaña cuando la toma en sus brazos luego de soltarla en el aire por la impresión

-Te alcance a tomar o no?

-Si... pero me dejaste caer!

-Claro que no!... si te hubiera dejado caer estarías en el piso, probablemente toda fracturada...

-No tienes consideración con tu amada...

-Cuando sueltes algo así, prepáreme antes!

-Esta bien... Aunque si no lo hago, me volverías a tomar entre tus brazos... así que mejor no lo hago -y le da un beso en la mejilla

* * *

Hola!

les contaré que de verdad estoy pasando por un periodo de poca inspiración u.u por eso es que ayer no subí nada y vengo recién hoy... este capítulo me tomó dos días enteros!

Recuerden que cualquier comentario será bienvenido y agradecido con todo mi corazón :D

Gracias a todos los que pasen a leer :D y si dejan algún review se los agradezco el triple :D

Besos y abrazos :D


	13. 13- Gracias por Creer en Mi

Ha pasado tiempo desde que su mamá le pregunto si le había entregado el anillo a Videl, y Gohan no se quitaba la idea de la cabeza. Llevaban un buen tiempo viviendo juntos, y es verdad que le comentó a Milk que vería cómo avanzaba su relación con ella antes de dar el "gran paso". Se puso a pensar en cómo iban las cosas hasta ahora. por donde se le mirara parecían un matrimonio, sus compañeros en la universidad así le decían: iban a todas las fiestas juntos (de ambos), sus compañeros se conocían por ellos y por las veces en que se habían reunido en el departamento que comparten; viven juntos y hacen todas las cosas que hace un matrimonio, seguían protegiéndose porque aun no estaban en un buen momento para arriesgarse a que Videl quede embarazada, pero con los días pasando, a Gohan más le atraía de formar una familia con ella como corresponde, y eso quería decir: matrimonio.

Es un paso importante, sería la decisión más grande que tendría que tomar en su vida, porque siempre pensó en que si algún día se iba a casar, sería para toda la vida, tendría que estar completamente enamorado de esa persona, tanto que no podría estar sin ella ni por un segundo, porque si están aunque sea un segundo separados, él la extrañaría con todo su ser. Recostado en su lado de la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, pensaba en esto último; ahora no la extraña porque Videl está en el estudio con una compañera de la universidad haciendo un trabajo. Gohan mira hacia la puerta del dormitorio, la que está justo frente a la puerta de la otra habitación. Se acaba de mentir... la extraña... quiere tenerla con él, abrazarla y besarla hasta quedar sin aire.

Las dos chicas llevan horas encerradas trabajando. Son, según el reloj que tiene en el velador, cerca de media noche y no han descansado nada. Se pone de pie de un salto y se va a la cocina, prepara algo de café y unos sándwich para que coman, sabe de sobra que no se puede avanzar con el estómago vacío, o por lo menos eso le pasa a él.

-Permiso... -dice abriendo la puerta del estudio, las chicas lo quedan mirando, la amiga de Videl se sonroja un poco pero ninguno de los dos se da cuenta. -Tomen... deben estar muertas de hambre... -les acerca la bandeja hasta el escritorio que él utiliza. Videl se pone de pie para ayudarlo:

-Eres el mejor... -le da un beso corto en los labios. Se sonríen y me miran directamente a los ojos, es una de esas miradas que hacen que a uno le salgan caries de lo dulce que es...

-Les falta mucho? Necesitan ayuda? -Videl niega con la cabeza

-Estamos terminando... nos falta solamente armar todo y listo... no te preocupes...

-Te quedarás acá esta noche? -le pregunta a la compañera de Videl

-No, debo irme en cuanto termine...

-Y cómo te irás?

-En micro o colectivo o un taxi, lo que encuentre primero...

-Estás loca! es muy tarde! -le dice Videl a su amiga

-Si no puedes quedarte, te voy a dejar -le dice Gohan

-Claro que no! tienen que levantarse temprano mañana

-Ustedes dos si... -le dice el chico -Pero yo mañana tengo libre así que puedo acostarme un poco más tarde.

-Decidido entonces -dice Videl -Gohan te irá a dejar hasta tu casa

-No quiero molestarlos

-No es molestia -dice la otra chica -Verdad amor?

-No lo es.

Gohan saca el estuche de capsulas que Bulma les había regalado para sacar el auto, se despide de Videl diciendo que llegará en unos momentos, así que se acueste porque tiene que levantarse temprano mañana, que él se hará carga de lavar lo ensuciado cuando vuelva, no necesita decirlo dos veces, en cuánto Gohan cierra la puerta detrás de él, se lava los dientes y se duerme en cosa de segundos.

-Buen auto... -le dice la chica a Gohan cuando van camino a la casa de ella -No recuerdo que la Corporación Capsula tuviera este modelo

-Eso es porque aun no sale a la venta...

-Cómo lo consiguieron?

-Mi madrina... es la hija de los dueños de la Corporación Capsula

-Me estás leseando...

-No. Es amiga de mi padre desde que eran niños.

-Genial

-Supongo...

-Videl te contó?

-Qué cosa?

-Lo del tipo que anda detrás de ella? -Gohan da un frenazo y se van para adelante, por suerte ambos llevaban el cinturón de seguridad puesto -Parece que no...

-La verdad es que no me extraña, desde que la conozco que andan sujetes detrás de ella, incluyéndome

-Puede ser, pero Gohan, este tipo es cargante... la ha invitado a salir como 30 veces creo... y eso que sabe que ella tiene novio...

-Y entonces porque sigue molestando?

-Por qué dice que puede tener novio un día pero al otro no... deberías hablar con él

-Videl se puede hacer cargo sola, es bastante grande y puede ser muy pesada cuando quiere

-Pero parece que no lo quiere hacer, porque sino ya lo hubiera sido

-De qué hablas?

-Que este chico es bastante guapo y musculoso también, es del gusto del 98 por ciento de las estudiantes de la U. Y que a lo mejor Videl es parte de ese porcentaje

-No lo es

-Cómo sabes?

-Por que lo sé

-Deberías preguntarle, porque si no le gusta, no debería aguantar que la moleste tanto, en la carrera varios dicen que Videl está a punto de caer...

-Aquí vives verdad? -le dice Gohan de mala gana

-Si aquí es. Muchas gracias.

-Oye... -La chica que se estaba por bajar del auto se gira a mirarlo -Te equivocas, Videl no es como las demás

-Y tú? eres cómo los demás?

-No.

-Seguro?

-Si -está serio, hablaría con Videl sobre esta chica cuando llegue a casa si es que está despierta

-Eso lo veremos... -le dice y lo besa. Gohan queda en blanco y no responde, la separa de él con cuidado para no dañarla

-PERO QUE MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO?! -le grita enojado

-Viendo si eres como los demás -le guiñe un ojo -No te preocupes, no le diré nada a Videl

-Tú a lo mejor no, pero yo sí. Y no quiero volverte a ver

-Seguro? -le pregunta mientras abre su blusa mostrando su ropa interior

-Bájate del auto ahora mismo por favor -Hace hasta lo imposible para no estallar, hace mucho que no se enojaba tanto.

La mujer se baja del auto, Gohan no pierde tiempo y se va, avanza unas cuantas cuadras, luego se detiene, vuelve el auto a su capsula y emprende el vuelo. Cuándo llega al departamento, Videl duerme plácidamente, así que no la molesta, se queda mirando su cara por unos momentos antes de acariciarla, Videl siente el roce y se apega a él.

-Te amo... -le dice

-Y yo a ti -le responde aun dormida con una sonrisa.

Decide no decirle nada a Videl hasta que vuelva de clases, en la mañana había despertado de buen humor, y hoy tenía su presentación dónde expondría el trabajo que terminó anoche. Cuando llega a casa, su estado de ánimo es completamente diferente, está enojada, muy enojada:

-Que rabia! Maldita arpía! -dice en cuánto entra a la casa

-Qué pasó? -pregunta Gohan, intuyendo de lo que se trataba

-Esa maldita me dijo que anoche te quisiste propasar con ella!

-Eso te dijo?

-Sí

-Y qué le dijiste?

-Le di una buena cachetada y le dije que nunca más se atreviera a hablarme o a hablar mal de ti, porque si lo hacía se iría con algo más que la mejilla hinchada y roja.

-Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo?

-Me dijo que la besaste a la fuerza en cuanto estacionaste fuera de su casa, y que le pediste ver sus pechugas -Gohan frunce el ceño enojado mientras su novia habla -Qué fue lo que de verdad pasó? Te besó? -Gohan no le mentiría, lo tenía más que decidido así que le contó todo:

-Si. Me besó -Videl se para del sillón y se dirige a la puerta -Qué haces?

-Voy hasta donde quiera que este y se las verá conmigo...

-Vi... déjalo, da igual ahora

-Claro que no!

-Además eso no fue todo...

-Esta bien, cuenta y luego veo si la voy a golpear o matar...

-Íbamos hacia su casa y me empezó a decir que había un tipo detrás de ti, y que todos los días te pide que salgas con él. Es verdad eso? -Videl pone cara de cabreo:

-Si, es cierto. Me tiene aburrida! le he dicho hasta el cansancio que no quiero nada con él, pero cómo se cree la gran cosa no hay caso...

-Y por qué no me dijiste?

-Porque no vale la pena gastar saliva en él. -Con eso Videl da por cerrado ese tema

-Bueno, a parte de eso, dice que a lo mejor no le dices nada porque te sientes atraída como todas, le dije que eso no es así, que no eres cómo las demás -Videl sonríe -Cuando le digo eso me pregunta "y tú eres como los otros?" y le digo que no, después dice que lo comprobará y es cuando me besa. No le respondo y la separo de mi. Después dice que no te dirá nada de lo sucedido, le respondo que yo sí, y que no quería volver a verla ni que venga hasta nuestra casa, me dice "estás seguro de eso?" y se abre la blusa, le digo que se baje y se va. Cuando vengo de camino, pensaba en decirte todo, pero cómo dormías no quise despertarte, además hoy tenías que disertar con ella, tampoco quería que te fuera mal por andar pensando en eso...

-Creo que definitivamente la mataré...

-Videl... -le dice abrazando a la chica -Gracias

-Por qué? -le pregunta con cara de duda

-Por creer en mi -Los dos sonríen

-Tonto. Sabes que pondría las manos al fuego por ti sin pensarlo un segundo. Además tu igual confiaste en mi cuando te dijo que a mi igual me gustaba chico

-Sabes? Cuándo me dijo que era músculoso, que le gustaba a varias y tú le gustabas, me acordé de Shapner, hace tiempo que no lo veo

-Te recuerda a él, porque es él

-De verdad? -le dice con sorpresa, Videl asiente -Vaya, vaya... si que es testarudo...

-Si. Pero también es por eso que no quiero ser tan pesada con él, somos amigos desde la primaria...

-Y al parecer desde ahí que le gustas

-Según Iresa si

-Y qué vas a hacer ahora? Es tu amiga...

-Ya no. No le voy a perdonar que te haya besado y que te haya acusado de algo tan grave.

-Y por qué se comporta así? Todas las veces que vino para acá se veía bastante buena persona...

-Eso es por tu culpa

-Y qué hice ahora? -le pregunta preocupado

-Es lo que vienes haciendo de toda la vida -Gohan la mira con curiosidad -Eres demasiado bueno, demasiado inteligente y endomoniadamente guapo.

Mientras se besan tranquilamente en el sofá, Gohan toma la decisión, definitivamente quiere pasar el resto de sus días con esa mujer, y quiere que esos días comiencen oficialmente lo antes posible...

* * *

Hola... Chao xD

Cualquier comentario es bienvenido...

Gracias por pasar a leer :D

Besos y abrazos :D

 **PD: mañana espero poder revisar la ortografía, se que me faltan unos cuantos muchos tildes por ahí xD**


	14. 14- Desayuno Derramado

A pasado ya un buen tiempo desde que Videl y Gohan se fueron a vivir juntos. Están tan acostumbrados al otro, que una noche, Videl se despierta de golpe al no sentirlo a su lado. Siempre, cada noche, en mitad de su sueño se gira para apoyarse en él y ahora no está. Enciende la lámpara de su velador, mira la hora: 04.00 a.m. Piensa que se levantó al baño pero no lo sintió, así que se levanta, lamenta no ponerse una bata ni sus pantuflas de conejito al notar el frío que hace y lo helado del piso. Cuando sale de la habitación, ve la luz del estudio encendida, se para en la puerta sin hacer ruido para mirar.

Gohan está durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, el computador prendido, un libro como almohada, varios más por el escritorio, y tres en el suelo con el lomo hacia arriba y las hojas de cualquier forma sobre el suelo. Está segura que esos libros se cayeron con algún movimiento de Gohan al dormir, ya que nunca jamás su novio maltrataría un libro de esa manera.

Videl entra a la habitación con intención de despertarlo para que se vaya a la cama, pero cuando se acerca a él lo queda mirando, se ve muy tierno durmiendo, tiene una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Si estuviera acostado no se atrevería a despertarlo, pero está en una silla, con toda la espalda doblada. así que le toca el hombro para que abra los ojos.

-Gohan... -le dice despacio. El muchacho no se inmuta, sigue plácidamente dormido. -Gohan... -ahora lo mueve un poco más fuerte, pero nada -Gohan! -le dice más fuerte y moviendolo más fuerte también. Por fin empieza a abrir los ojos -Ven... vamos a la cama

-Vi? -Videl asiente con la cabeza -Qué hora es?

-Cómo las cuatro de la mañana

-No me di cuenta de la hora...

-Me di cuenta. Ven, vamos a acostarnos

-Esta bien. -Se estira mientras Videl guarda los cambios del trabajo que estaba haciendo Gohan antes de quedarse dormido. -Gracias -le dice

-No seas tonto... y cómo ya aprobaste la asignatura que tienes a primera hora, quédate durmiendo un poco más

-No puedo perderme las clases! Además dormí...

-Gohan... -Videl pone cara de preocupación

-No pongas esa cara... estoy bien, además las saiyajin necesitamos menos horas de sueño, así que no hay problema...

-No me vengas con esas tonteras! Eso no impide que te hayas quedado dormido en clases en tres ocasiones!

-Esta bien... tu ganas... no iré en la mañana... -le responde con una sonrisa y le da un beso.

Les quedan tres semestres para guardarse; afortunadamente y gracias a miles de horas de estudios, ninguno de los dos a reprobado ningún ramo en lo que llevan de carrera. Gohan últimamente había estado con una sobrecarga de trabajos e investigaciones, varios de los cuales ni siquiera tenían que ver con lo que estaba viendo en clases! Pero le gustaba su carrera, le gustaba las actividades extras en dónde se está inscrito y sus profesores están felices con él, todos dicen que ha sido el alumno más brillante que han tenido, razón por la cual algunos hasta le piden ayuda con algunos informes y cosas que hacen fuera de la universidad.

Conclusión? Muchas horas extras de estudio, mucho menos horas menos durmiendo y menos visitas a casa de sus padres. Goten era el que más le reclamaba lo último, quería ver a su hermano más seguido, no le bastaba con uno que otro día al mes, así que iba a dormir a casa de Gohan varias veces para arreglar esa sitación, y varias de esas veces acompañado de Trunks quien veía mucho menos al chico. Al principio Videl igual se quejaba de vez en cuando de todo el trabajo que tenía su novio, y que ya casi no tenían tiempo para ellos, a pesar de siempre responder en todo lo que ella le pedía, pero con el paso del tiempo entendió la situación pudiendo solucionar sus problemas.

A parte de todo lo que la universidad le significaba, otra cosa invadía la mente del muchacho, no tenía idea de cómo entregarle el anillo de su madre a Videl. Esa noche en particular (donde Videl lo encuentra durmiendo) no pudo avanzar mucho en lo que hacía por culpa de sus pensamientos. No sabía si llevarla a alguna parte, o si era mejor en el departamento, o en casa de sus padres. o frente al padre de ella, o frente a los padres de ambos. Lo único que sabía era que estaba loco por ella, y ahora más que ayer y mañana todavía más, quería tenerla para siempre a su lado, quería que todos los días de su vida amaneciera con ella abrazada a él, quería que cada noche, lo último que hiciera antes de dormir fuera darle un beso de buenas noches, quería tener un mini ejercito de bebés con ella (mejor solamente uno), y un ejercito de nietos. Sabía que todo dependía de él, que era él quien tiene que dar el primer paso, que es él quien debe hacer la pregunta más importante de su vida.

Y si decía: "SI" se abrían muchas dudas más... cómo lo haría para darle la boda que se merecía? sería capaz de cumplir con sus espectativas? sería feliz con él para siempre? dónde se casarían? dónde vivirían después de terminados los estudios? Podrían tener una ceremonia tranquila sin periodistas atacando el lugar para tener alguna declaración de Mr. Satán en el matrimonio de su hija? tendrían la aprobación del padre de Videl? cuántos invitados tendrían que tener? se les olvidaría alguien?

Y qué pasa si en una de esas dice "NO". Seguro que su mundo se derrumbaría en ese mismo momento. Sería el final de su relación? y si fuera ese el final... cómo podría vivir sin ella? cómo podría superarlo? Su familia y amigos lo mirarían con lástima? podrían mantener su relación cómo hasta ahora? los padres de ambos seguirían siendo amigos o visitándose?

No podía concentrase en nada, trató incluso tocando la guitarra (despacio para no molestar a nadie) pero por primera vez no le sirvió de nada. Siguió trabajando hasta que se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta.

Cómo Videl no tenía clases esa mañana y Gohan no iría, se quedaron en la cama hasta tarde. Gohan roncaba un poquito y Videl lo miraba y se reía en voz baja con cada sonido que salía de la boca de su amado. Le acaricia el brazo y al sentirla, Gohan la atrae hacia él sin darse cuenta. Videl se apega a él y se duerme nuevamente. Eran las 11.43 cuando despiertan. Deciden desayunar a esa hora, cómo hace frío Gohan prende la combustión y se metan a la cama nuevamente para comer. No necesitan hablar mucho para entenderse, con sus miradas se dicen todo, conocen al otro mejor que a si mismos. Gohan la mira y Videl se derrite entera, vuelan miles de mariposas en su estómago. Es increíble la forma en que lo ama, nunca pensó en sentir algo así, nunca pensó en encontrar a una persona como él, nunca pensó en enamorarse tanto en la vida, nunca pensó en que quería pasar el resto de su vida con esa persona y mucho menos pensó encontrar a esa persona en Gohan.

Gohan... cuando llegó a su vida la puso patas arriba. Cambió todo su mundo, toda su personalidad, su manera de pensar, su manera de sentir, su manera de relacionarse con las personas. Descongeló su corazón de una manera tan pura, y fue por esa misma mirada que le estaba dando ahora, esa mirada guardada solo para ella.

-Videl? -le dice Gohan algo nervioso

-Dime -le responde con curiosidad, hace tiempo que no lo veía sonrojarse al estar con ella, y lo extrañaba. Cuándo estaban con sus familias o amigos no era raro, pero a solas era distinto. Pensaba en esto cuando queda en shock al escuchar

-Quieres casarte conmigo? -Mientras Gohan se ponía más rojo, a Videl se le iba el color -Estás... estás bien? -le pregunta preocupado

-Qué... qué... qué... dijiste?

-Te pregunté si estabas bien...

-No! eso no! lo anterior? -termina hablando bajo por la falta de aire. Gohan la mira intensamente, con los ojos brillantes y ya sin nada de rubor en sus mejillas, los nervios estaban pasando para darle paso al terror

-Qué... si quieres casarte conmigo

-Es.. en serio? -Gohan asiente con la cabeza -No me estás bromeando?

-Cómo se te ocurre?! nunca bromearía con algo así! de verdad que quiero que te cases conmigo. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que estoy loco por ti, que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, que eres la persona que más amo en el mundo, y que muero de ganas de formar una familia con... -Gohan dejó de hablar de golpe por el beso que le dio Videl antes de terminar con lo que tenía que decir. El chico se separa un poco de ella y le pregunta: -Eso es un "si"?

-Eres un tonto! -Videl tiene lágrimas en las mejillas

-Pero Vid...

-Claro que es un sí! Me casaré contigo Son Gohan -Se vuelven a besar sin darse cuenta que la bandeja del desayuno ensucia toda la cama dejando manchas de café, leche y palta por todos lados. Gohan recuerda algo importante en eso momento:

-Espera un momento... -sale de la habitación dejando a la chica sola en medio de su desayuno derramado y vuelve con una enorme sonrisa en los labios -ven acá... -le ofrece la mano para que se levante, ella la toma y Gohan se pone de rodillas sacando de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo. Gohan abre la cajita y le pone el anillo que le dio su madre en su anular izquierdo. Videl queda mirando a Gohan arrodillado llorando de felicidad -Ahora si como corresponde. Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Si -le dice decidida tirándose al cuello del ahora, su futuro esposo -Te amo más que a nadie en todo el universo, cómo nunca he amado a alguien y como nunca lo haré...

-Y yo a ti preciosa

Para celebrar su compromiso, no asisten a clases ese día, deciden darle la noticia a sus familias el próximo fin de semana en casa del padre de Videl, porque cenarán todos allá el día sábado.

-Gohan? -Están recostados en el sofá viendo televisión

-Dime?

-El anillo es precioso -le dice mirando hacia arriba para verle la cara

-De verdad te gusta?

-Si.

-Ese anillo.. -comieza mientras enlaza su mano con la pequeña mano de Videl -Se lo dio mi abuelo a mi abuela cómo anillo de compromiso, y es el que mi mamá usó para su matrimonio y ahora es tuyo

-Entonces no puedes dármelo! -le dice mientras se sienta en el sillón -Es muy valioso para tu famlia!

-Por eso mismo es que ahora es tuyo

-Pero Gohan...

-Ven acá... -hace que acueste nuevamente en el sillón por delante de él, Gohan apoya su cabeza en la de Videl y le toma la mano -Mi mamá fue la que me dio el anillo para que te lo de...

-Entonces ella sabe...?

-No, no lo sabe. Pero un día le dije que estaba pensando en pedirte que te cases conmigo y me lo entregó. Dijo que le encantaría que fueras tu la nueva dueña.

-Pero por qué?

-Porque te adora... Pero no tanto como yo -agrega al oído de Videl

-No. Eso es imposible, nadie me ama cómo tu

-Exactamente

* * *

Y hasta aquí hoy :D espero que les guste el capítulo :D la verdad? no sabía que escribir xD y me atoré en varias partes, pero creo que el resultado es bueno.

Ahora lo siguiente: para mi es importante saber que es lo que piensan de la historia, porque así sé con certeza si les gusta, si no les gusta o si cambiarían algo. Y es por eso que ahora le respondo a:

 **carolina 16:** Gracias por tu mensaje (y los anteriores :D) te lo agradezco mucho, y te juro que me hiciste abrir los ojos, creo que si me anduve pasando un poco al mencionar el sexo y esas cosas, así que ahora no hay nada de eso :D pura cursulería, la que me gusta bastante :D

No tengo idea de cómo irá a terminar la historia, pero creo que me quedan a todo reventar 5 capítulos más, y son 5 más llegaría a los 19, pero como (según mi hermana) sufro de TOC a lo mejor los dejo en 20 xD

Recuerden que cualquier comentario es más que bienvenido, incluso si es para decir "oli" xD

Esta semana me costará actualizar (como les dije en el capítulo anterior) porque es mucho el trabajo que tengo u.u pero trataré de hacerlo :D

Muchas gracias a todos los que pasan a leer :D

Besos ya brazos desde por acá :D


	15. 15- Flashback II: La Llamada

Videl estuvo aproximadamente dos meses esperando un llamado de parte de Lime (la amiga de Gohan) para poder hablar con ella y finalmente poder disculparse por su actitud. Ella no quiso ir directamente hasta el negocio de los padres de la chica, porque le dijo en la nota que le envió con su abuelo que no la molestaría. Dudó varias veces si el anciano había entregado el papel, pero Gohan le aseguró que si, porque había ido un día a comprar hasta allá y le dijo que lo había hecho.

Supuso que era de esperar que no quisiera ni verla, después de todo, se portó pésimo con ella al besar a Gohan en su cara cuando se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía hacia su novio. Se imagino la historia desde el punto de vista de Lime: cómo se sentiría si ella fuera la amiga enamorada? cómo se hubiera sentido si viera a Gohan besando a otra? Se sentía fatal, pero otros días le daba rabia que no le diera la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas.

Le contó a Iresa todo el asunto para que la ayudara a pasar por ese momento, pero su amiga no fue de mucha ayuda que digamos:

-La verdad Videl, no sé que esperas que te diga, porque fuiste una desgraciada con la pobre muchacha...

-Gracias

-Es la verdad y tu lo sabes, porque si no lo supieras no estarías tan preocupada por este asunto.

-Si lo sé!

-No sabía que fueras así de celosa!

-Yo tampoco

-Parece que te dio fuerte la lesera -Videl asiente con la cabeza algo ruborizada -Me alegro que te hayas enamorado de alguien como Gohan, es un buen chico. Y tú papá de verdad lo acepto como si nada? Qué pasó con eso de que no podías tener novio a menos que fura más fuerte que tu papá? Porque no hay nadie en el mundo más fuerte que él -Videl nuevamente se pone roja, desde luego no puede decir que su padre en realidad es fuerte para el promedio, pero que al lado de Gohan o sus amigos, es como si se enfrentaran una hormiga y un elefante. Habían veces que el secreto la ahogaba, no le gustaba vivir bajo una farsa, aun así, lo hizo porque se lo prometió a Gohan, él no quería que nadie se enterara de su fuerza y de su historia, fue esa la razón por lo que le da lo mismo que Mr. Satán se haya llevado el crédito de la derrota de Cell; además cuando estaba con Gohan no tenía que fingir nada, era ella misma en su máxima expresión, y su padre también, ninguno se tenía que esconder de algo o de alguien, y era genial. Videl tuvo que darle a su amiga una "respuesta a medias":

-La verdad es que si se le olvido. Mi papá quiere mucho a Gohan y nuestras familias son muy amigas.

-Bueno... Supongo que Gohan es el chico que todos los padres quieren para sus hijas. Pero algún defecto debe tener!

-Supongo...

-Dime alguno... -Videl se pone a pensar un buen rato -Y bien?

-No lo sé... -Iresa sube una ceja -Es la verdad! Osea, es ingenuo, pero eso lo hace más tierno. Es muy tímido, pero me gusta cuando se pone rojo. Es demasiado inteligente... No lo sé... pienso en algo que podría ser un defecto pero me gusta que los tenga, hacen de él el paquete completo

-Ay Videl! Estas loca...

-Eso creo

-Ahora sigamos con lo otro... Deberías llamar a esta chica y hablar con ella

-Imposible, ya te dije que le dije que no la molestaría

-Si, pero pasa que ya me estás molestando a mi... -le dice con una sonrisa.

Siguieron pasando días, y una noche mientras Videl estudiaba en su cama, su celular suena, piensa que es Gohan con quien había hablado hace solamente unos minutos, pero cuando mira la pantalla no reconoce el número:

-Aló?

-Hola, con Videl?

-Si, con ella, con quién hablo?

-Soy... -la voz titubea un poco antes de continuar -Soy Lime, la amiga de Gohan -Videl casi cae de la cama al soltar por casualidad el teléfono, todo culpa de la sorpresa.

-Si... si.. dime...

-Quería... esto... -se escuchaba nerviosa -Mira... en tu nota decía...

-Que quería hablar contigo. Y todavía quiero, necesito pedirte disculpas por como me comporté contigo, por que de verdad que lo siento...

-Te parece si nos juntamos el sábado? -la interrumpe Lime

-Eh?... Si... esta bien... dime dónde y a la hora y ahí estaré

-De acuerdo

Quedaron para el sábado a las 16 horas en un territorio neutral, para que ambas se sientan seguras. Cuando se vieron, ambas se sonrojaron. Se sentaron en un asiento vacío cerca al lado de una fuente. Lime tenía los brazos estirados hacia sus piernas, mientras que Videl miraba hacia el frente con las manos en su regazo. Ninguna dijo nada por varios minutos. Videl sabía que era ella la que tenía que hablar porque ella era la que le había pedido hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo empezar:

-Le dijiste a Gohan que nos veríamos? -Pregunta Lime

-Eh?... si, se lo mencione, puso cara de sorpresa -responde con una sonrisa

-Me imagino...

-Oye...

-Dime

-Por qué decidiste llamarme? Pensé que no lo harías

-Pensaba lo mismo. Pero... no sé... creo que es por Gohan...

-Por Gohan?

-Si... no quiero tener problemas contigo porque no quiero tenerlos con él, lo conozco hace años, desde...

-Desde la batalla de Cell -Lime la queda mirando. -Gohan me lo dijo

-Te contó algo más sobre eso?

-Me contó todo porque no tuvo alternativa, lo descubrí. No quería decirme lo que había pasado en realidad, pero me di cuenta al tiempo de conocerlo

-Ya veo... -Nuevamente el silencio

-Lime... -empieza Videl -Lamento lo que pasó en el negocio de tus padres... me porté fatal contigo. Y sé que no justifica, pero cuando los vi me entró el pánico...

-Pánico?

-Pánico porque a lo mejor el podía sentir algo por ti, pánico porque podrías conocerlo mejor que yo, pánico porque... diablos! mírate! pareces modelo! -Lime se pone colorada con lo último -Me dio pánico pensar en que podría perderlo y dejarme con el corazón destrozado. Sabes? -Videl mira hacia el cielo y Lime la mira -Es la primera vez que me enamoro, y nunca pensé en que podría amar a alguien de esta manera, y creo estar cien por ciento segura que nunca sentiré lo mismo por otra persona.

-No tienes que disculparte conmigo. Yo no fui muy amable tampoco que digamos. Gohan me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo, y en los años que lo conozco nunca lo vi con una chica, entonces no pude evitar ponerme celosa... Mi familia decía que Gohan y yo terminaríamos juntos, siempre les dije que no, que era una estupidez, pero con el paso del tiempo me fue gustando esa idea. Nunca se lo mencione a él, siempre me intimidaba tenerlo cerca, por eso es que no me gusta que me abrace... porque no sabía que podría pasarme si lo hacía. Cuando lo vi contigo si que se me rompió el corazón, pero cuando te siguió no me quedó duda que no tendría posibilidades con él, nunca me miraría como algo más que su amiga y menos de la forma en que mira a ti

-Lo siento... -empieza Videl, pero Lime niega con la cabeza

-No te preocupes... no es culpa tuya. -Nuevamente el silencio. Pasaron unos niños corriendo detrás de unas palomas que estaban ahí paradas comiendo semillas y trocitos de pan o galletas que la gente les tiraba, era un día muy lindo.

-Recuerdas los mensajes? El que me enviaste y el que te envié yo? -pregunta Videl, Lime asiente -Lo que escribí es lo que siento, no quiero que pierdas tu amistad con Gohan, después de lo sucedido, estuvo varios días bajoneado; pero tampoco quiero pensar en ti como una amenaza, si quieres pelear por él lo haré y ganaré a como de lugar, pero no quiero que eso perjudique la relación que tienen ustedes

-Ya ganaste, ni siquiera tuve que pensar en sacar las garras cuando me di cuenta que había perdido sin siquiera participar en una batalla por él. Fue duro darme cuenta de eso, pero lo hice y ahora lo estoy superando de a poco. Mi mamá al día siguiente de que fueras con él a la tiendo, me dijo que el amor también significa querer la felicidad del otro por sobre la propia, incluso si eso significa dar un paso al costado; y eso fue lo que hice... di un paso al costado, porque sé que Gohan es feliz contigo, ha ido dos veces a la tienda desde ese día, y el segundo día estaba más feliz que el primero, y el primero más que cuando los vi juntos, y sé que es por ti. Y dar el paso al costado también hizo que abriera los ojos, si que me gusta Gohan, pero ahora creo que es algo más platónico que real -Se estira en el banquillo del parque -Lo que me llamó más la atención es que te llevarás bien con Milk, ella y yo no nos llevamos...

-Jajaja al principio tampoco yo... pero nos hemos ido conociendo, y no es mala persona, tiene un carácter bastante fuerte...

-Si que lo tiene...

-Pero es muy linda, y siempre se preocupa por los demás. En este tiempo que la conozco, se ha convertido como en una segunda madre para mi... -Otra vez el silencio, el maldito silencio incómodo

-Bueno... es hora de que me vaya a casa... -dice Lime poniéndose de pie -Fue bueno hablar contigo, me saqué un peso de encima...

-Yo también... Si quieres volver a hablar, de lo que sea, llámame

-Gracias... lo haré... Lo mismo va para ti

-De acuerdo, nos veremos de nuevo...

-Claro, cuando vayas con Gohan a la tienda.

Videl dio un suspiro gigante cuando Lime se alejo del lugar, fue más difícil de lo que pensó que sería, pero se siente mucho mejor ahora que las cosas se aclararon entre ellas. No podía culpar a la chica de haberse fijado en Gohan, ella misma estaba enamorada hasta las patas y ya no se imagina sin él, lo que le da todavía un poco de miedo.

Gohan la visitó esa noche:

-Y bien?

-Todo bien -le responde Videl

-Me alegro -le responde con una sonrisa

-Es una buena chica

-Lo es. -Videl se acuesta en su cama y Gohan hace lo mismo a su lado. Está la puerta abierta, porque el padre de Videl les prohibió cerrarla mientras que el chico estuviera en la casa. -Me saqué un peso de encima.

-Y ahora estás más tranquila...

-Si. Y puede ser que hasta pueda ganar una nueva amiga, si es que ella quiere...

-No sabes cómo me gusta escucharte decir eso... -Videl se gira hacia el centro de la cama

-Gohan? -El chico la queda mirando -Me perdonas tú?

-Perdonarte de qué? -Se da vuelta también hacia el centro de la cama y se quedan mirando de frente. En eso pasa Mr. Satán por ahí les dice desde la puerta:

-Están muy cerca! -Gohan llega a saltar de la cama:

-Lo siento señor!

-Así está mejor... -dice cuando Gohan se sienta en el silla del escritorio

-Papá! No molestes! Ven vamos -le dice a Gohan

-Adónde?

-A dar una vuelta -Videl se lleva a Gohan hasta las afueras de la ciudad para que estén más tranquilos. Videl apoya la espalda en un árbol, mientras que Gohan utiliza las piernas de la chica como almohada -Entonces me perdonas? -le dice la chica a su novio

-No sé de que quieres que te perdone

-Por cómo me porte con Lime...

-Vi... eso lo hablamos el mismo día, no tengo nada de que perdonarte, era con ella con quien tenías que hacerlo y lo hiciste

-Entonces estamos bien? -Gohan se sienta frente a ella, la mira directamente a esos hermosos ojos azules que le encantan y después de besarla le dice:

-Claro que si.

-Te amo -le dice Videl algo sonrojada

-Y yo a ti -responde Gohan más rojo que ella.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que han dejado sus review :D y a los que no lo han hecho pero se han dado el tiempo de leer la historia :D

me queda pendiente la revisión de la ortografía D: pero lo haré creo que el lunes :D espero que a nadie le sangre mucho los ojos xD

besos y abrazos desde el lluvioso sur de Chile :D


	16. 16- Fiesta y Celebración

Gohan y Videl decidieron anunciar su compromiso un día sábado en casa del padre de la chica aprovechando que la familia de Gohan pasarían la velada allá. El chico estaba muy nervioso, mucho más que Videl que se le veía tranquila.

-Detente! harás un agujero en el suelo! -le dice Videl a su novio viendo como no para de caminar de un lado para otro en el living del departamento mientras espera que ella termine de alistarse para salir.

-Eh? Si... lo siento...

-Todo saldrá bien... -Videl se acerca a él y le arregla la corbata mientras lo mira a los ojos con una sonrisa -No te preocupes!

-Lo sé...

-Entonces porque esos nervios?

-Eso no lo sé... -responde con una sonrisa

-Te había dicho que eres un tonto? -Vdel le da un "beso esquimal" a Gohan

-Creo que unas cuantas veces... -responde con una sonrisa

Se fueron volando hasta Satán City para llegar más rápido. En diez minutos ya estaban en el techo de la propiedad. Los empleados ya estaban acostumbrados a esa llegada de la hija del dueño de casa y tenían prohibición de hablar sobre el tema, no lo hacían, porque, seamos sinceros, quienes les podría llegar a creer que hay gente que puede volar? Bajaron hasta la puerta, porque no les gustaba irrumpir en una casa de golpe, daba igual de cual sea.

-Srta. Videl, joven Gohan bienvenidos -les dice una de las empleadas

-Gracias -responde Videl con una sonrisa -Mi papá?

-En el living con los invitados a la cena

-Somos los últimos? -pregunta Gohan

-Así es

-Eso pasa porque te demoras mucho en arreglarte -le dice Gohan a su novia cuando caminan hacia el living de la casa

-No exageres!

Entran a la habitación y a Gohan casi le da un patatun, no eran solamente sus padres y hermano quienes habían llegado, también estaba Bulma y su familia al completo, se puso pálido, tanto que Milk se preocupó al verlo

-Hijo... estás bien?

-Eh?... si mamá... lo estoy...

-Hermano vamos a jugar al patio! -le pide Goten tirando de la manga del mayor -Trunks y yo nos aburrimos!

-Esta bien, vamos... -Videl decide acompañarlos después de saludar a todo el mundo, pero cuando saluda a su suegra, esta pega un grito de aquellos, la chica se tuvo que tapar los oídos

-Por Dios, Milk que te pasa ahora? -le pregunta su esposo

-Vi...Vi... -trata de hablar la mujer -Ese es... -apunta hacia la mano de la chica, todos se fijan en la dirección que Milk señala. Todos ponen cara de sorpresa al ver un anillo en su dedo, los dos chicos se ponen rojos, y un poco molestos porque no era la forma en que quería que se enteraran.

-Dios mío! -Ahora Bulma es la que grita. Mr Satán se queda en blanco; Goku mira a su hijo con una enorme sonrisa; Goten, Trunks y Boo no entendían nada; y Vegeta estaba totalmente indiferente. Videl termina por levantar la mano izquierda para que todos la vean:

-Nos vamos a casar -dice con una enorme sonrisa y roja como un tomate, aunque al lado de Gohan ni se notaba su sonrojo

-Esto es... -comienza Mr. Satán

-MARAVILLOSO! -completa Milk quien salta a abrazar a su futura nuera y después se cuelga del cuello de su hijo. Mr. Satán abraza a su hija y Gohan después de que Milk los soltara, ambos lloran de felicidad

-Felicidades hijo! -le dice Goku y lo abraza de la misma forma que se abrazaron cuando Gohan terminó su entrenamiento con el Supremo Kaio Sama (el viejito), luego le da el mismo abrazo a Videl -Y a ti también Videl.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo en grande! -salta Bulma, mientras los abraza -Dios santo, me siento tan vieja! Cuando te conocí, nunca pensé que vería este momento -le dice dándole un pequeño pellizco en la mejilla a Gohan

-Eso me dolió...

-Oigan... de verdad se casarán? -pregunta Goten

-Así es -responde Videl

-Eso quiere decir que ahora serás mi hermana?

-Si -le responde la chica con una sonrisa

-GENIAL!

-No es justo! -comienza Trunks -Por qué Goten puede tener dos hermanos y yo ninguno? -dice con un pequeño puchero

-Yo pensé que lo éramos -dice Gohan -O ya no?

-Si!

-Y si quieres puedo ser tu hermana también -completa Videl

-Si quiero! -Trunks salta de felicidad y se va a jugar con Goten

-Vegeta. No dirás nada? -le pregunta Bulma. El hombre pone mala cara y dice:

-Felicidades

-Gracias -responde Gohan con una sonrisa

-Muy bien... entonces... yo les regalo el matrimonio, la fiesta, la ceremonia, todo! -les dice Bulma

-Eso si que no! -salta Mr. Satán -Yo me haré cargo de todo! es el matrimonio de mi bebita!

-Entonces, de la fiesta de compromiso y la cena antes de la boda

-Bulma, no es nece... -comienza Gohan

-Tu calla, yo me haré cargo, es mi regalo de bodas

-Pero... -sigue Videl

-Lo haremos en casa de Goku y Milk, es más tranquilo... y después ven donde será el matrimonio. No se preocupen de nada!

-Y ya tienen fecha? -les pregunta Milk

-No todavía, queremos terminar la universidad primero -responde Videl -Así que probablemente sea el otro año

-Estoy tan feliz! -dice la madre de Gohan -Ya era hora que se decidieran! Siempre supe que estaban hechos el uno para el otro!

-Cuándo sucedió esto? -pregunta Mr. Satán -No sabíamos nada!

-El martes -responde Gohan -Y queríamos contarles hoy

-Perdón la tardanza! -era Ox-Satán que venía llegando -El tráfico estaba horrible!

-Abuelo! -grita Goten que había vuelto del patio con Trunks

-Hola a todos! -grita

-Papá! te perdiste de la noticia! -le reclama Milk -Mira esto! -toma con cuidado la mano de Videl y se la muestra al gigante

-Por las barbas de Merlín! Ese anillo...

-Así es... es el mismo que usaron mi abuela y mi mamá -le dice Gohan. Ox-Satán abraza a su nieto y a Videl mientras también llora de felicidad.

De lo único que hablaron esa noche era de los planes para el matrimonio. Gohan y Videl quería algo sencillo y sin tanta gente, solamente la familia y amigos, quería lo menos posible que hayan "invitados por obligación" como en el caso de algunas autoridades "amigas" de Mr. Satán

-Bueno, pero de todas maneras, no será pronto, así que no nos apuremos tanto -dijo Videl

-Lo que si será pronto será la fiesta para celebrar el compromiso! -añade Milk -Me parece que debería ser el próximo mes, como ya salen de vacaciones no habrá problemas

-No habíamos pensado en eso... -es Gohan quien habla.

Bulma no se fue con cosas chicas, les prometió la fiesta de compromiso y cumplió con la mayor fiesta que había hecho hasta el momento, no era tanta gente, solamente los más cercanos a las familias, más de 40 personas no eraN, pero con toda la comida y bebida que había podrían haber alimentado a un ejercito saiyajin de 1000 hombres y aun así quedaría para el otro día.

Tanto Milk como Bulma, Videl e Ireza (que sería la dama de honor), se hicieron cargo de la organización, la novia no quería gastar mucho por lo que se encargaron de hacer las invitaciones a mano, los adornos para las mesas y sillas, el adorno para la carpa en donde sería la cena y por supuesto los souvenir. Pensaron en hacer una fiesta temática para hacerlo más entretenido y menos tradicional a diferencia de lo que querían que fuera el matrimonio, finalmente, y tras mucho pensarlo, Gohan y Videl deciden hacerlo a lo Harry Potter.

La carpa la adornaron como si fuera el comedor de Hogwarts, la mesa de los profesores, sería en donde novios y familia se sentarían. Habían otras cuatro mesas más, una por cada casa de la escuela de magia, adornada con los colores respectivos. Los asientos no estaban definidos, para poder sentarse debían hacer un pequeño test para sortearse y así poder finalmente tomar sus lugares. Cuando ocurría la selección, a cada invitado le regalaban una varita con una cinta del color de su casa y una pequeña tarjeta donde salía los nombres de los novios, la fecha y un pequeño agradecimiento por haber asistido. Además que en cada silla, había una bufanda con los colores de la casa (todas tejidas a mano por Milk e Ireza a quien se le daba bastante bien las manualidades). En las paredes colgaban los cuatro escudos de las casas y detrás de la mesa principal, el escudo de Hogwarts.

Las mesas, tenían adornos de flores de acuerdo al color de las casas, botellitas que asemejaban pociones (amortentia, poción magnatus, filtro de paz, y veritaserum entre otras) sobre libros pedidos en la escuela de magia ("animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos", "historia de Hogwarts", "mil hierbas y hongos mágicos", "guía para la transfiguración: nivel superior" y varios más). La música para la cena, era "Hedwig's Theme". No podían aparecer la comida con magia, así que habían personas que ayudaban a servir la comida, que no tenía nada que enviar a los banquetes de Hogwarts; los postres tenían adornos en relación a la temática: sombrero seleccionador, escobas, bludgers, snitch doradas, quaffles, lentes, rayos y el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte.

Cuando se enteraron, todos pensaron que ya era hora que los muchachos decidieran dar el paso más grande en sus vidas. Todos estaban entusiasmados con la idea del matrimonio, y los pequeños fueron los más disfrutaron con lo relacionado a Harry Potter (Goten también hizo su selección aunque no lo necesitará porque se sentaría en la mesa con su familia). Los invitados lamentaron que tuvieran que esperar un año más para poder hacer la ceremonia. Habían ánimos para celebrar todo el día y lo hicieron, incluso se quedaron hasta el otro día en casa de Goku para seguir con la celebración hasta el anochecer del domingo.

Gohan y Videl dieron un pequeño discurso cada uno agradeciendo la presencia de sus amigos y sobre lo felices que estaban de poder compartir un momento tan importante con todos ellos. Habló también Mr. Satán de lo feliz que era porque Videl escogió a alguien como Gohan para estar a su lado y que estaba feliz porque por fin las dos familias se unirían para formar una sola. Luego habló Goku, diciendo que no entendía muy bien todas estas cosas, pero que estaba feliz por ver a su hijo feliz y que Videl era una buena chica y que se sentía orgulloso de ser el padre del chico y por la forma en que Videl pudo adaptarse a la vida caótica y para nada "normal" que llevan ellos.

Ya había anochecido el día domingo cuando la pareja se fue de casa de los padres de Gohan, habían tenido un lindo fin de semana pero ya querían estar solos nuevamente y disfrutar de la compañía del otro. En cuanto llegaron a su casa, se acostaron y se pusieron a conversar de todo lo vivido y de lo que les tocaría vivir de aquí en adelante.

* * *

POR FIN PUDE TERMINARLO! no saben como me costó escribir este capítulo xD espero que les guste más que a mi :D

gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios :D y a los que no han dejado, gracias igual por leer la historia :D

nos seguiremos leyendo

besos y abrazos a todos :D


	17. 17- Vestido de Novia

Gohan y Videl se tomaron un tiempo libre después de graduarse de la universidad, querían planear su matrimonio con tranquilidad, sin prisas y aprovechar de descansar un poco, ya que los últimos 4 años habían sido pesados. Poco antes de graduarse, empezaron a buscar un lugar para vivir, y cómo Gohan pretende sacar un magister y doctorado, se quedan en Satán City para alegría del padre de la chica. Les costó encontrar algo con "las 3 B" (bueno, bonito y barato) hasta que llegaron a un lindo condominio.

Se pusieron a buscar trabajo en cuanto llegaron a su nuevo hogar, encontrando más que rápido y con horarios bastantes buenos, así podían estar juntos mucho tiempo y planear todo para el matrimonio. Les costó ponerse de acuerdo en una fecha, hasta que decidieron que sería el día de aniversario del final de la batalla de Boo, a las familias les llamó la atención, pero ellos tenías dos razones:

1.- Querían borrar ese día como algo únicamente malo. Siempre recordaban la fecha como algo triste, y ahora querían que no solamente fuera así, o al menos no para ellos. Y...

2.- El día en que vencen a Majin Boo es cuando empiezan su nueva vida juntos, fue esa noche cuando se besaron por primera vez y cuando se dieron cuenta de que los sentimientos que se tenían no era solamente "cariño entre amigos". Era increíble pensar en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde esa noche hasta ahora. Han pasado 5 años... cinco años en donde han sido más felices que todos los años anteriores juntos. Cinco años en donde habían pasado muchas cosas buenas, una que otra más o menos y otras malas de las que no se arrepentían ni les dolía porque gracias a eso estaban a punto de casarse y pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos.

Luego de la fecha venía el tema del lugar, no tenían idea de dónde poder hacerlo y ahora eran cuatro las opciones:

1.- La montaña Paoz. El hogar de Gohan era un buen sitio porque era tranquilo, y no serían tan molestados como en otro lugar. La desventaja era la lejanía, a muchos de los invitados les tomaría tiempo llegar hasta allí y las instalaciones no eran muy grandes para albergar a tantas personas.

2.- Corporación Capsula. Bulma nuevamente les había ofrecido su casa para lo que quisieran. El patio era grande, tenían baños, una cocina gigante, comedores aun más grandes, la familia de Bulma los querían mucho y casi le rogaban que aceptaran, pero como no querían molestar demasiado lo rechazaron

3.- El nuevo hotel de Mr. Satán. El campeón del mundo lo había inaugurado hace un par de años, era muy lindo y lujoso, en el comedor principal entraban fácilmente 300 personas cómodamente sentadas, baños por montones y muchas habitaciones para que los invitados se puedan quedar durante la noche si así lo necesitaban, y como era el matrimonio de su pequeña, ya había cancelado todas las reservas para esa semana y eso incluso antes de que la pareja decidiera algo.

4.- Arrendar un local. No les convencía del todo la idea pero no la descartaban aun, al arrendar tendrían que ya empezar a buscar donde y ver que el precio no se saliera demasiado del presupuesto que tenía. Era cierto que Mr. Satán pagaría prácticamente todo, pero a Gohan no se sentía cómodo con eso y por eso no quería gastar más de lo necesario.

Al final, de mucho pensar, de escuchar todas las ideas de sus padres y amigos, se decidieron por el hotel de Mr. Satán, no gastarían tanto, estaba en un buen lugar y sería más fácil llegar para los invitados. Todos quedaron felices con la decisión, ya que incluía para los invitados poder utilizar todas las instalaciones por la tarde del matrimonio y la noche.

Videl quería pedirle a su papá el vestido de novia que su mamá usó cuando sus padres se casaron. Quería sentirla cerca el día más importante de su vida, siempre le hizo mucha falta, pero ahora que estaba a punto de casarse con el hombre más maravilloso del universo ese vacío se le hacía más grande. Recuerda una tarde cuando era pequeña, era invierno y se desata una tormenta; esa tarde Videl encuentra a su mamá viendo viejas fotografías, en las que estaban la de su matrimonio, a Videl le encantaba una en especial que era cuando sus padres estaban saliendo de la iglesia, con la sonrisa más grande del mundo en los labios de sus progenitores. Siempre pensó que su mamá era hermosa y ese vestido que usaba la hacía ver más linda aun si es que era posible. Esa tarde, Videl le pregunta si aun guarda ese vestido

-Claro que si preciosa, está muy bien guardado en mi armario, por qué lo preguntas?

-Me lo regalas? -le pregunta la pequeña Videl posando sus ojos azules a los castaños de su mamá. La mujer la queda mirando con curiosidad por unos instantes

-Si lo quieres es tuyo. Pero pometeme que lo usarás cuando vayas al altar con la persona que te haga sonreír de la misma manera que tú papá me hizo sonreír en esta fotografía

-Crees que haya alguien así?

-Estoy completamente segura de eso

-Entonces te lo prometo

A la Videl adulta se le caen algunas lágrimas al recordar ese momento. Fue el último invierno que pasó con su mamá, ya en esa época estaba muy enferma y ella no lo sabía, no quiso decirle para no hacerla sufrir más de la cuenta, le costó entender las razones de su madre para ocultarle su enfermedad y fue mayor eltiempo que le tomó perdonar a sus padres por haber ocultado algo como eso. Cuando Gohan llegó a su vida, recién pudo completar su duelo. Se limpia los ojos antes de llegar a la casa de su padre (era raro para ella llamarla así) quienla recibe con un abrazo de oso gigante.

-Papá, quiero pedirte algo -le dice cuando están en el living, Bee se sube a las piernas de la chica y le da un cabezazo en el brazo cariñoso para que lo acaricie, la chica lo hace en un segundo y el perrito empieza a mover su cola de felicidad hasta que se queda dormido y comienza a roncar

-Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras

-He estado pensando mucho en mamá... -el hombre la queda mirando pero no dice nada -Y recuedo que ella un día me dijo que me regalaba su...

-Vestido de novia? -Videl asiente -Quires usarlo

-Sí. Recuerdas cual era la foto que más me gusta de tu matrimono con ella?

-Claro que sí

-Un día le pedí a mamá si me regalaba su vestido y me dijo que sí, pero con la condición que estuviera segura que la persona que escogiera me hiciera sentir lo que tú a ella... -otra vez se ponía a llorar, Mr. Satán se acerca a su hija y la abraza

-Tú mamá me contó eso cuando pasó, y desde el mismo día que supe que Gohan y tú se casarían lo busqué -Videl abre mucho los ojos, que son iguales a los de su padre -Estaba algo estropeado, así que lo envíe a la tintorería para que lo arregalarán

-Gracias papá! -abraza fuerte a su papá, las lágrimas salen de ambos -La extraño tanto, me hace mucha falta... quisiera que estuviera conmigo ese día

-Pequeña, ella nunca nos ha abandonado, siempre estará aquí y aquí -dice apuntando el corazón de su hija y luego el propio

-Lo sé... -se limpia las lágrimas -Crees que pueda ver el vestido?

-Es tuyo... vamos, está en tu habitación...

Padre e hijas suben las escaleras. Cuando Videl abre la puerta del que era su dormitorio, nuevamente le caen lágrimas (a estado muy sensible y todo por culpa del matrimonio que será en poco tiempo) al vee el vestido de su madre estirado en su cama, es más hermoso de lo que recordaba: era sin mangas, con un corte recto en la parte de arriba, los hombros eran con bordados hechos a mano que seguían hasta un escote en "V" en la espalda, era recto hasta la rodilla y luego suelto; la cola medía como dos metros de largo, también con bordados a mano, del mismo estilo que la parte de arriba. Por donde la chica lo mirará era perfecto:

-Crees que me quede? -le pregunta a su padre

-Tienes que probartelo y lo sabrás

-Esta bien -su padre sale de la habitación para que su bebita pueda probarse su nuevo vestido. Videl lo toma en sus manos antes de cambiarse, lo huele, pero ya no tiene el olor de su mamá, siempre busca su olor en algo que haya tenido aunque sea un segundo en sus manos, cuando recién falleció, dormía con una de sus bkusas, pero un día, ya no sintió el olor de su mamá, en su lugar era su propio perfume el que invadía la blusa y lo odiaba, botó la botellita y nunca más lo volvió a comprar en su vida. Ahora era lo mismo, no olía a su mamá, pero ella estuvo en ese vestido... cuando se o prueba se da cuenta que le queda bueno, algo apretado en el pecho pero nada más, se mira en el espejo y por un momento no se ve a ella sino a su mamá, sonríe al recordar que usará ese vestido cuando se case con Gohan y su sonrisa es la misma que la de su madre en la fotografía:

-Estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, mamá -dice con la vista todavía en el espejo. Su padre entra y queda con la boca abierta

-No cabe duda que eres hija de tu madre...

-Cuando me vi en el espejo, me pareció verla... tienes razón papá... nunca nos ha dejado

-Te lo dije. Ahora no le vayas a decir a Gohan que es lo que usarás! Trae mala suerte -Mr. Satán le dice con una sonrisa

-Ay! papá! no puedes creer en esas cosas!

-Entre creer y no creer... es mejor creer, no crees?

-Si tú lo dices... No crees que me queda un poco apretado?

-Claro que no, estás preciosa

-Lo siento apretado...

-Es porque estás acostumbrada a ropa suelta... -sale de la habitación y llama a una de las personas que trabajan en la casa, la nana de Videl, la que siempre cuidó de ella cuando era pequeña -Verdad que se ve preciosa? -pregunta el hombre

-Dios mio! es igual a la señora... -dice con cariño -Está hermosa mi niña

-Eso lo dices porque eres tú...

-No, lo digo porque es la verdad

-Yo creo que está algo apretado aquí... -dice Videl acomodando la parte de arriba del vestido

-Está perfecto -dicen los adultos al mismo tiempo

-Ahora salgan que me cambiaré de nuevo -les pide

En la cena, Gohan le dice a su futura esposa:

-Cómo te fue?

-Bien -responde con una sonrisa

-Me vas a decir de que se trataban esos "trámites"?

-Estaba viendo lo del vestido de novia

-Y por qué no me dijiste?

-Hubieras ido conmigo?

-Claro que si!

-Por eso no quise decirte -le saca la lengua en forma de burla -Se supone que no puedes ver el vestido hasta el día de la boda porque trae mala suerte

-Crees en eso?

-No. Pero es mejor prevenir, además que es tradición. Es más, no nos veremos en la semana antes de la boda, solamente para los ensayos y para la cena del último ensayo...

-Qué?!

-Eso, tú te quedas en casa de tus padres y yo en la de mi papá. Además que Iresa dijo que se encargaría de mi despedida de soltera

-Vas a tener una?

-Eso parece -se encoge de hombros -Pero le dije que no quiero vedettos ni esas cosas o me enojaré con ella y no irá al matrimono y me voy de la fiesta en ese momento. Lo encuentro tan denigrante...

-Lo es...

-Así que no quiero que tengas vedettes si es que te hacen una fiesta o me enojaré contigo y adíos noche de bodas -lo amenza

-Nunca se me pasó eso por la mente...

-Más te vale...

* * *

capítulo nuevo después de como dos semanas xD lamento la demora, lamento no subir algo antes, pero es que no me daban ganas de escribir :/ sin mentirles, por días lo único que tenía escrito en un documento era "ASDASD", cuando abría el archivo, quedaba viendo eso un rato pensando que podría escribir y no se me pasaba nada por la cabeza. Otros días pensaba "ya... ahora si que me pongo al día" y a los segundos "naaaa... tengo flojera" así que me ponía a jugar con el celular lamentando no tener pokemon go en Chile :'(

me gusta que me den su opinión sobre la historia, y hubieron algunos reviews donde me pedían que no pusiera nada de Harry Potter, me dolió un poquito xD porque soy Potterhead hasta la médula, pero como siempre les he dicho, acepto todas y cada una de las opiniones de los demaás. En el capitulo anterior igual sufrí de falta de inspiración y cómo buscando idea en internet, se me ocurrió la idea de la fiesta temática, y como conozco tan bien todo el mundo de HP lo planté por escrito, pero no creo que haya mucho más del mundo de Rowling en la historia.

Sobre este capítulo... hay una parte, esa dónde Videl recuerda que tenía una prenda de ropa de su mamá, me la robé xD si alguien a visto alguna vez One Tree Hill puede que la reconozca, porque en una escena Peyton recuerda algo por el estilo (en realidad lo mismo pero no recuerdo que prenda era xD) Amo One Tree Hill, es por lejos mi serie favorita de toda mi vida :D más incluso que Games of Thrones :O

Nuevamente, y al igual que siempre, todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos :D sobre lo que sea, cr{iticas, opinión, corrección ortográfica, si les gusta la historia o la odian o si solamente quieren saludar :D

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por sus hermosos y sensuales reviews :D y también por la paciencia de esperar a que suba otro capítulo.

Besos y abrazos por millones! mucak! (ese fue un beso xD)


	18. 18- Preparativos

Quedaban escasos dos meses para el matrimonio y Gohan estaba muerto de nervios, y no entendía por qué, si estaba seguro del paso que daría, sabía que Videl no lo dejaría plantado y que diría que sí al momento de que el cura preguntara. Lo que más temía no era eso, sino el hecho de pensar que algún día, Videl despierte y se de cuenta que había sido todo un error, que se diera cuenta que no estaba lista para compartir toda su vida con él, temía que se arrepintiera y que después le recriminará por lo sucedido entre ellos diciendo que era todo fue un error...

-No pienses estupideces! -se dice mientras sacude su cabeza. Es una tontería, debería saberlo (y lo sabe), sabe que Videl no haría algo como eso, a menos que él metiera mucho las patas y ya lo había hecho en dos oportunidades. Sabía que Videl lo ama, entonces en tonto pensar que lo pueda dejar de un día para otro. Pero cómo es la primera vez que está enamorado las dudas le llenan la cabeza, la mayoría son injustificadas, pero no puede evitarlo.

Han vivido juntos unos cuantos años, sabe como es estar con ella todos los días y lo que más le gusta es que es Videl la primera persona a quien ve al despertar. Le gusta sentirla cerca, poder sentir su respiración calmada cuando duerme, uno que otro pequeño ronquido de vez en cuando, hasta le da risa cuando despierta y tiene el rostro con un pequeño rastro de saliva. Al principio fue extraño compartir cama con otra persona y era bastante tímido al respecto, pero cuando se fue acostumbrando, no se podía quedar dormido si no la abrazaba. Ya conocía sus mañas, lo que demora en arreglarse para salir a alguna parte, lo que demora en el baño por las mañanas, sabe lo que le gusta comer y lo que no, sabe cuando se enoja sin que ella le diga algo... y sabe que ella sabe lo mismo sobre él.

No quería que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos. Ha escuchado en varias ocasiones de parejas que vivían juntos y que cuando se casan, cambia todo y terminan por separarse, pero tiene fe y sabe que no será el caso de ellos. Se aman, se casarán y seguirán siendo una familia como hasta ahora.

-GOHAN! -el chico llega a saltar cuando su padre le grita en el oído. Estaba en casa de sus padres pasando el fin de semana

-Papá, me dejarás sordo!

-Te he estado hablando hace harto rato y no me escuchabas -le dice Goku

-Lo siento, no te escuche...

-Me di cuenta de eso. Te pasa algo? -Ve a su hijo extraño, el chico se sienta en la cama y le responde:

-No es nada... no te preocupes...

-Gohan... sabes que puedes hablar conmigo y si no soy de mucha ayuda llamamos a Milk

-Estaba pensando en muchas cosas...

-Cómo qué?

-Crees que las cosas cambian después del matrimonio?

-A qué te refieres?

-A qué siempre escucho que cuando una pareja vive mucho tiempo junta y después se casan terminan por separase, entonces...

-Piensas que eso les puede pasar? -Gohan asiente con la cabeza

-No sé mucho de estas cosas, pero no creo que eso suceda, no debes preocuparte

-Pero...

-No todos los matrimonios, ni las familias, ni las personas, ni las historias son iguales, no porque a alguien le haya pasado eso quiere decir que a ustedes también. Además, yo creo que Videl y tú tienen un gran futuro juntos

-Tú crees?

-En realidad no lo creo. Lo afirmo. Ella es una buena chica y se le nota de lejos que te quiere, no me imagino que la historia de ustedes dos no tenga un final feliz.

-Gracias papá -Gokú sonríe y le dice:

-Ahora vamos a cenar, tú mamá me pidió que te venga a buscar

-De acuerdo.

El asunto de las invitaciones fue un caos. Los novios querían una boda tranquila con los más cercanos, pero Mr. Satán tenía una lista de invitados de más de 100 personas! donde incluía a celebridades, peleadores famosos, el relator del torneo de artes marciales, varios peleadores que pasaron por dicho torneo, autoridades mundiales y al propio rey:

-Al rey! papá estas loco! -le dice Videl

-Pero hija! estoy casi obligado a invitarlo a él y su señora! siempre han sido muy gentiles con nosotros...

-Si pero apenas los conocemos! Gohan que opinas? -Videl, Mr. Satan, Gokú, Milk y Goten lo quedan mirando.

-No lo sé... -dice algo apenado, luego se fija en la mirada de su futura esposa, suspira y dice: -Esta bien, que le parece si disminuye la lista? según esto son... -mira la lista que Videl tiene en la mano -120... que lo deje en la mitad?

-Esa es una buena idea! -responde la chica -Papá puedes invitar a máximo 60 personas, ni una más pero si son menos, mejor todavía

-Pero si ya había eliminado a mucha gente! -ahora es el turno del hombre de dar su brazo a torcer por la mirada de su hija: Lo haré... mejor me pongo a eso rápidamente... -y se sienta en la mesa de la cocina del departamento de los novios

-Ustedes no van a invitar a nadie más? -pregunta Gohan a su familia

-No conocemos mucha más gente que la que sale en la lista... ah! pero si me faltan personas! unas amigas! -Milk toma la lista y se sienta al lado de Mr. Satán.

-Papá y tú?

-Creo que están todos

-Y tú Goten? algún amigo o alguna amiga? -le dice Videl al chico

-Puedo?

-Claro que sí

-Genial! invitaré entonces a mis amigos de la escuela!

-Goten, si son compañeros, invítalos con sus padres o algún adulto, no pueden andar solos

-SIIIII! -el niño se sienta en el piso para agregar nombres a la lista de sus padres -Oye Gohan! -le grita a su hermano

-Qué?

-Trunks está en la lista o tengo que agregarlo?

-Claro que está en la lista! es familia!

-Ya veo... y Mai? y Pilaf? y Shun?

-Mmmm... esos son los niños que se están quedando en casa de Bulma?

-Si ellos

-Deja ver, no lo recuerdo... -Gohan revisa y se da cuenta que no están -No están...

-Entonces? Pueden ir?

-Si... diles que vayan

-Genial! -el niño queda feliz completando los nombres de sus invitados

-Le decimos? o esperamos que estén los dos? -pregunta Videl a Gohan

-Primero Goten, cuando veamos a Trunks le diremos

-Esta bien... Goten, puedes venir un momento?

-Espera, estoy terminando...

-Eso puede esperar, ven enano! -le dice su hermano

-No soy enano! No seas malo! Ya voy... Que quieren?

-Queremos que hagas algo en la boda

-Portarme bien? Porque mamá ya me dijo que tengo que comportarme...

-No... no se trata de eso -responde Videl

-Aunque sigue el consejo de mamá -agrega Gohan con una sonrisa

-Entonces qué es? -pone su cara más inocente de curiosidad

-Queremos que en la ceremonia, tú y Trunks lleven los anillos hasta el altar -le dice Gohan

-Que nos dices? Quieres hacerlo?

-Y eso que significa?

-Es una de las partes más importantes del matrimonio... es para el intercambio de anillos, es la prueba del matrimonio... los anillos los llevaremos por siempre -le explica Videl

-Es por eso que queremos que Trunks y tú se encarguen de entregarnos los anillos, es la parte más importante de la ceremonia

-De verdad puedo hacerlo? -dice el niño con una enorme sonrisa

-Es lo que queremos -Gohan le devuelve la sonrisa a su hermano pequeño

-LO HARÉ! -dice gritando de alegría -Pero cómo se hace eso?

-No te preocupes, te diremos el día antes junto a Trunks para que no se pierdan -responde Videl

-Una consulta, tienen a Goten y Trunks para los anillos... pero alguien tirará pétalos de flores antes de que Videl entre? -Es Milk quien se acerca a los chicos, Videl y Gohan se quedan mirando

-Se me había olvidado eso... -responde la chica -Pero es muy necesario? no será mucho?

-Por supuesto que no! Deben hacerlo! -Mr. Satán llega en ese momento

-Pues, no tenemos a nadie -dice Gohan

-Lo ideal es que sea una niña -dice la madre del novio -Pero si no se puede, puede ser un niño...

-Pero que niña? -pregunta Gokú. Se quedan pensando unos instantes cuando Goten dice:

-Y Marron? -todos lo queda mirando, en ese momento llegan Boo y Bee que corre hasta Goten y lo lame en la cara, el niño muere de la risa mientras trata de sacarse al perrito de encima.

-AH! CLARO! Goten es una excelente idea! -responde Videl -Tenemos que mandar a hacerle un vestido y las corbatas de Goten y Trunks serán del mismo color!

-Es una muy buena idea! -dice su suegra

-Videl, espera -comienza Gohan -Antes de planear todo eso tenemos que ver si 18 y Krilin le dan permiso

-No creo que digan que no -dice Milk -Y de que color el vestido?

-Rosado? -dice Videl

-Yo no quiero una corbata rosada! -grita Goten que sigue jugando con Bee

-Morado? -dice Videl

-Debería ser blanco -añade Milk -Y que tenga una cinta en la cintura morada, así combina con los dos niños

-Eso me gusta! -dice Mr. Satán

-Decidido entonces? -pregunta Videl mirando a Goha, quien asiente mientras dice:

-Mañana hablaremos con Krilin y 18 para ver que dicen

-Sería un honor que Marron participe! -dice una voz conocida que hace saltar a todos

-KRILIN! -gritan al mismo tiempo

-Hola... Goku nos trajo hasta acá... -Marron se suelta de su madre y se va hasta donde están Goten y Bee

-Jajajaja... cuando Goten dio la idea y vi que a todos les gustó me fui hasta Kame House y los traje -dice Goku

-De verdad puede hacerlo? -pregunta Gohan al calvo

-A ella le gusta la idea -responde 18

-Claro que puede... somos amigos, es un honor que pensaran en ella para algo tan importante.

-Muchas gracias -responde Gohan

* * *

Nuevo capítulo. Les confieso que no me ha gustado mucho para donde ha ido a parar la historia xD así que creo que pronto la terminaré :D dos o tres capítulo más y será el fin :D

Espero que les guste este capítulo más que a mi.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, sus visitas y sus leídas xD

Cualquier review es bienvenido :D sea porque les gusta la historia, la odian, quieren corregir mi ortografía o si tan solo quieren pasar a saludar :D todos y cada uno de ellos es agradecido desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Estoy enojada ¬¬ llegó pokémon go a Chile y tengo 7 apenas y 3 de ellos son pidgey :'(

Besos y abrazos a todos :D


	19. 19- El gran día

Y por fin llegó el gran día...

Gohan no había dormido en toda la noche por los nervios, no había visto a Videl en toda la semana por culpa de "tradiciones de matrimonios" impulsadas sobretodo por su madre, quien decía que ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia traía mala suerte; el pobre ya pensaba que la tenía solamente por no poder verla, estaba tan acostumbrado a ella que cuando tenía sueño y ganas de dormir, no podía porque Videl no estaba a su lado, pero parece que a nadie le importaba mucho.

Videl estaba igual de nerviosa, no porque temía en que Gohan la dejara plantada, porque estaba segura que no lo haría nunca. Si metía a las manos al fuego por algo, era por el amor que Gohan le tenía, uno que a veces no sabía como era que lo había conseguido, porque varias veces a pensado en que no merece a alguien como él a su lado.

La gente empezó a llegar al hotel de su padre cómo a las 11 de la mañana (la hora de las invitaciones), para que la ceremonia comenzara una hora más tarde. Gohan, sus padres y su futuro suegro eran los encargados de recibir a todos y agradecerles por haber aceptado la invitación. El muchacho con suerte conoce a la mitad de las personas invitadas, ya que la mayoría eran conocidos de Mr. Satán. Sus compañeros de la universidad y de la escuela igual llegaron, todos felices por ser parte del momento, los de la escuela hablaban cuando aun estudiaban juntos y de lo mucho que estaban seguros de que Videl y Gohan se quedarían juntos pese a que al principio parecía que la chica lo odiaba.

Goten y Trunks daban vueltas por todo el lugar sin quedarse quietos, cosa que a Gohan lo ponía más nervioso aun. Bulma trataba de calmarlos pero nada parecía funcionar, estaban emocionados porque serían parte de todo. Se veían muy lindos vestidos con traje y corbata, ambos iguales y Marron haciendo juego con su vestido igual se veía preciosa.

Videl miraba por la ventana hacia el patio del hotel, en dónde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia; veía cómo se ocupaban rápidamente todos los asientos esperando a que ella llegará. El cura ya estaba allí, hablaba con Milk sobre algo que no podía adivinar. Como fue él el que caso a sus casi suegros, conversaban de forma animada. La chica aun no se ponía el vestido, llevaba una bata rosada puesta, le daba algo de vergüenza llevar ese corsé y la ropa interior que llevaba, pero Iresa había insistido en que se pusiera todo eso. Ya se había puesto la liga, era muy bonita pero no quería usarla. Buscaba a Gohan por todos lados, pero sin abrir la cortina para que no la viera, no creía en esas tontas supersticiones pero hace tiempo que sabe que es mejor no llevarle la contra a Milk o a Iresa. Cuando por fin lo encontró, su corazón dio un fuerte salto en su pecho, hace días que no se veían, y cómo adivinando que lo observaba el joven se da vuelta y mira hacia su ventana, seguramente sintió su presencia porque una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Gohan ya estaba cansado de esperar, aun quedaba un buen rato para que todo comience y estaba aburrido de saludar a gente que no conocía, tuvo que hasta saludar al rey con un estúpido protocolo impuesto por sus dos guardaespaldas. Tuvo que hablar con el cura y aguantar todo el discurso que le dio sobre lo sagrado del matrimonio como si no supiera lo que significaba. Su madre estaba feliz hablando con él y poniéndolo al día de lo sucedido desde la última vez que lo vio (osea hace como 25 años atrás). Trunks, Goten y Marron andaban dando vueltas como locos por todos lados y casi botan al suelo a la nana de Videl, la señora que ha cuidado de ella desde que nació. Gohan le pide disculpas pero ella dice que no sé preocupe; cuando el chico la suelta siente la presencia de Videl, pero no es como otras veces que es por medio del ki, ahora algo le dice que está cerca... se gira y mira hacia el edificio que tiene atrás, sabe exactamente en dónde está y que lo mira, no puede evitar sonreír. Por fin será completamente suya y él de ella.

Ya es la hora...

Videl está hermosa con su vestido de novia, Iresa llega a llorar de emoción cuando la ve, y Mr. Satán cuando va a buscarla para que comience la ceremonia también llora.

-Paren o me harán llorar a mi!

-Eso si que no! Estás recién maquillada! -le responde su mejor amiga

-Estás preciosa -le dice su padre besando su frente. Iresa se retira para dejarles un momento e ir a su lugar. Cuando llega le guiñe un ojo a Gohan. -Estás igual de hermosa que tu madre -le dice Mr. Satán a su hija aun en la habitación con una sonrisa

-Me gustaría que estuviera conmigo... -le responde Videl a su papá

-Ella está aquí con nosotros, y aquí y aquí -dice apuntando el corazón de su hija y luego el de él -recuerda que las personas que nos aman no nos abandonan.

-Lo sé... pero aun así...

-Me siento igual pequeña. Vamos, no dejemos que le pobre Gohan siga esperando o se pondrá más nervioso si es posible...

En la carpa del patio empezó a sonar la música que indicaba que la novia ya llegaba, primero ingresó Marron tirando pétalos en el pasillo, luego Goten y Trunks con los anillos, y finalmente ingresó Videl del brazo de su padre... todos la quedaron mirando con la boca abierta, Gohan abrió muchos los ojos y sonreía mostrando más dientes de los que tenía (si es que eso era posible), Milk y Bulma sentadas en primera fila ya estaban sacándose las lágrimas de emoción. Gohan no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, desde la primera vez que la vio supo que era hermosa, pero hoy lo estaba más que nunca. Mr. Satán le entrega el brazo de su hija y le da un fuerte abrazo y le dice al oído:

-Te estoy entregando lo más preciado que tengo en la vida. Y eres la única persona en quien confío para cuidar de ella.

-Lo sé... -responde Gohan con una sonrisa y devolviendo el abrazo

La ceremonia fue muy sencilla, los novios no podían estar más felices, las familias y amigos cercanos lloraban... cuando por fin se dieron el beso ya no quedaban pañuelos. Al terminar todos se les tiraron encima para felicitarlos, los abrazaban y se sacaban fotos... no los dejaron tranquilos hasta como una hora después.

La fiesta fue espectacular. La comida podría alimentar a un ejercito de saiyajines hambrientos. Música y baile sin parar. Tragos, jugos y bebidas hasta para que les salga por los oídos. Discursos conmovedores y lindos de lo mucho que los invitados querían a la pareja, siendo el de Mr. Satán el más emotivo de todos y el de Goku el más tiernamiente divertido.

Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Videl y Gohan deciden irse. Habían arrendado una habitación en otro hotel para estar tranquilos. Videl tira el ramo siendo Iresa la que lo atrapa feliz de la vida creyendo de verdad que será la siguiente en casarse por haber agarrado el adorno de la novia.

Pasaron su noche de bodas tranquilos y sin prisas, diciéndose lo mucho que se aman y que no cambiará nunca en lo que les queda de vida. Estaban ansiosos de empezar su nueva vida juntos de una manera diferente a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados; estaban planeando y soñando miles de cosas que harían de ahora en adelante, ya querían formar una familia con un pequeño ejercito de niños corriendo por una casa gigante que construirían cuando Gohan termine sus estudios. Ya soñaban con ser abuelos y en el retiro viviendo juntos y ayudándose a cambiarse pañales y poniéndole la placa al otro.

Gohan fue el primero en quedarse dormido. Videl estaba abrazada a él sintiendo que era la mujer más feliz de todo el universo. Miraba y acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla de su esposo (cómo le gustaba decir que era su esposo!) Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se durmió.

Gohan ahora fue el primero en despertar. Aun abrazaba a su esposa (que feliz se ponía en pensar que era de él y de nadie más), la miraba embobado... amaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, amaba cada miraba que daba, amaba cada palabra que salía de su boca, amaba todas sus rabietas y mal genio, amaba su gigante corazón, amaba lo comprensiva que era, amaba que lo amará con todos sus defectos y amaba que pudo adaptarse a su mundo sin reclamos cuando era totalmente diferente a lo que ella conocía.

Gohan le toca la mejilla y Videl comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-Buenos días -le dice Gohan

-Hola... -se refriega los ojos como una niña pequeña -Qué hora es?

-No tengo idea -Videl se da vuelta a mirar la hora -Dios mio! son las 12 del día! Se supone que debemos almorzar en el hotel de mi padre antes de irnos al aeropuerto! -Se sienta en la cama y se pone su bata -Vamos! arriba! Se nos hace tarde!

-Vi... es necesario? no nos podemos quedar un rato más?

-Quedamos en almorzar allá, recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo, pero es nuestra primera mañana... no podemos quedarnos un poco más? Además podemos irnos volando si es que perdemos el avión...

-No lo perderemos porque es un regalo!

-Tienes razón... -dice a su pesar. Se levanta de la cama, la toma en brazos y empieza a caminar

-Gohan! que haces!

-Ahorraremos tiempo si nos bañamos juntos, no crees? -le dice al oído con una voz que hace que a Videl se le paren los pelos

-No lo creo, demoraremos más... -le dice besando el cuello de su esposo que deja escapar un pequeño gemido

-No importa... que nos esperen...

Bulma fue la que les regaló la luna de miel, un viaje de una semana con todo pagado (incluido los pasajes) en una isla casi desierta en el mejor hotel del mundo. Disfrutaron en grande esa semana para volver al departamento que arrendaban con las pilas cargadas para volver a la vida "normal" que llevaban.

Cuando llegaron se llevaron la enorme sorpresa de encontrarse a las dos familias instaladas esperando por ellos para seguir con la celebración del matrimonio. Los dos con enormes sonrisas entraron a cenar con las personas más importantes en sus vidas.

* * *

Nuevo capítulo después de como dos meses xD y no me gusta, pero bueno... no sé por qué pero no me saldrá mejor de lo que está. Lo escribí más por cumplir y no dejar la historia sin terminar porque odio cuando leo una y nunca la terminan ¬¬ Creo que el próximo capítulo será el último, CREO aun no lo decido, pero como ando de ánimo es lo más probable.

He estado con muy poca inspiración y jugando mucho pokémon go xD mi pokedex ya tiene 80 tipos diferentes :D xD

Gracias a todos por leer y pasar

Besos y abrazos desde por acá :D


	20. 20- Un nuevo comienzo: Parte II

La vida de los recién casados transcurría tranquilamente en su departamento. Gohan seguía sacando su especialidad en la Universidad y Videl estaba trabajando en lo que había estudiado. La situación económica de la pareja estaba bastante estable y empezaban a surgir rápidamente, tan rápido que ya estaban comprando las cosas para construir una casa al lado de la familia de Gohan en un trozo de terreno que Goku les regaló para ello.

Al poco tiempo Videl descubrió que estaba embarazada, su sorpresa fue gigantesca, nunca se imaginó en "plan mamá". No sabía coómo darle la noticia a Gohan, así que lo ocultó por unos días. Por cuatro días...

Se encontraban en el cumpleaños de Bulma cuando literalmente el mundo entero nuevamente estaba en peligro. El dios de la destrucción apareció en medio de la celebración exigiendo luchar contra un "super saiyajin dios", sujeto del que nadie había escuchado hablar. Con la ayuda de Sheng-Long supieron como invocarlo, 5 saiyajins debían entregarle su energía a uno para que se pueda transformar. Todo estaba bien hasta que se dieron cuenta que necesitaban en 6 y no 5.

Videl no lo dudó un segundo, dijo que no había problema porque había otra persona con sangre saiyajin, aunque aun no había nacido y toca su aun inexistente panza de embarazo, nadie entendí muy bien lo que estaba diciendo hasta que Dende les explica que Videl está embarazada. Todos quedan mirando al dios de la Tierra y la muchacha con los ojos como platos. La chica queda mirando a Gohan a los ojos y ve cómo las palabras que estaba de escuchar formar la conclusión correcta. Gohan la mira incapaz de decir algo y Videl asiente con la cabeza, en menos de un segundo, corre hacia ella y la abraza. Los presentes no pueden más de la alegría, tanto que Mr. Satán se pone a llorar de felicidad.

Ahora Videl está con los demás saiyajin dando la energía de su pequeño bebé a su suegro para que pueda transformarse, y cuando lo logra se desvanece, a pocos metros del suelo, Gohan logra sostenerla en los brazos y hace que tome asiento en una silla que la madre de Bulma había acercado.

La batalla terminó y Bills casi destruye el planeta entero pero al último segundo se queda dormido impidiendo ese desenlace. La fiesta de cumpleaños de Bulma continua teniendo ahora más motivos para celebrar.

Han pasado unos días, y a Videl aun no se le nota el embarazo, la pareja no puede más de felicidad. Gohan hace hasta lo imposible para que ella no se esfuerce demasiado en nada, pero aun así ella insiste en que no está enferma y que puede hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera sin que presente algún problema. Estaban hablando de eso cuando Videl se toma el vientre y cae sentada en el sofá con la cara sobre sus piernas por un dolor insortable.

-Me duele! -Videl llora del dolor y Gohan no sabe qué hacer, le pide que trate de calmarse, cuando sus nervios ya no dan más al darse cuenta que Videl está sangrando. No lo piensa dos veces y la lleva volando al hospital.

Llegan en cosas de segundos, pide una camilla y le dice a la recepcionista y le cuenta desesperado lo que sucede. La chica llama para que le lleven una camilla y pasan a Videl de inmediato, pero no lo dejan ingresar con ella. Está desesperado y no sabe que hacer... llama a sus padres por telefóno y a su suegro, todos aparecen en cosa de segundos ya que Goku se teletransporta al hospital para sorpresa de todos los que estaban en la sala de espera

-Dónde está mi Videl? -Pregunta Mr. Satán en cuando se orienta y ve a Gohan sentado en una de las sillas de la recepción

-Adentro, la están atendiendo

-Cómo está? -Pregunta Gokú

-No lo sé aun... -Gohan se toma la cabeza con las manos, tiene los brazos en las piernas

-Gohan... -Milk lo mira con preocupación al ver a su hijo -Qué sucedió?

-Estabamos en la casa conversando... -no levanta la vista al conestar -Cuando le da un dolor muy fuerte y empezó a sangrar... lloraba del dolor... la tomé en brazos y la traje volando, demoramos unos segundos en llegar.

-Entonces esto pasó recién? -pregunta la única mujer del grupo que se formó

-Sí... -ahora levanta la cabeza para ver a su madre -los llamé cuando la entraron y no me dejaron ir con ella...

-Dijiste que eres su esposo? -vuelve a preguntar Milk

-Si, les dije, y que era el padre del bebé, pero no hubo caso

-Y qué eres mi yerno? -Mr. Satán pregunta

-También

-Esto no quedará así... iré a ver a mi hija y nadie me lo impidirá... -el hombre va directo a la puerta por donde entran los pacientes, pero le impiden el paso, se escuchan los gritos del hombre que sigue alegando...

-Y Goten? -Pregunta Gohan al notar que su hemanito no está

-Está en casa de Bulma... lo pasamos a dejar antes de ir por Mr. Satán...

-QUÉ ME DEJEN PASAR O DEMANDO AL HOSPITAL Y A TODO EL PERSONAL QUE TRABAJA AQUÍ! -Pero no fue necesario que Mr. Satán cumpliera su amenaza ya que el médico salió media horadespués desde dentro y se acerca a todos.

-Doctor... -comienza Gohan

-Son sintomas de perdida -dice sin más -La madre está débil, pero estable, vino en el momento justo...

-Y el bebé? -pregunta Milk

-También débil, más de lo normal en realidad, tenemos que esperar unas horas, pero no les aseguro que pueda resistir. Ahora la paciente está durmiendo, por lo que podrá entrar nadie que no sea su esposo, si es que quiere entrar. Ni siquiera usted Mr. Satán, sé muy bien que es su hija pero no puede recibir visitas de ningún tipo.

-Entonces puedo verla? -Gohan se pone de pie de un salto

-Sí. PERO solo cinco minutos y nada más hasta nuevo aviso. Venga, sigame...

Gohan siguió al médico hasta la habitación asiganda a Videl. Estaba dormida, así que se sentó en la silla al lado de su cama... no tenpia la misma cara de relajo que siempre tenía cuando la mriaba dormir, Gohan veía el camino que las lágrimas de su esposa habían trasado por sus mejillas y una estaba saliendo por uno de sus ojos. La limpió antes de que logrará salir por completo. Videl al sentir el contacto abre lentamente los ojos y ve a Gohan a su lado

-Hola... -le dice con la voz apagada

-Hola... -responde -Lamento haberte despertado -Videl niega con la cabeza

-No importa. Cómo está nuestro bebé?

-No lo sabemos... el doctor dijo que debíamos esperar...

-Esto es mi culpa?

-De qué estas hablando? Claro que no!

-De verdad?

-De verdad -Gohan le da una pequeña sonrisa

-Pensé que lo era...

-Por qué?

-Por irresposable... me estabas pidiendo que no diera la energía para que tu papá pueda vencer a ese sujero y lo hice igual... en realidad todos me lo estaban pidiendo y no hice caso... -salían nuevas lágrimas de los ojos de Videl.

-Si no lo hubieras hecho... no existiramos...

-Pero no estaríamos aquí

-No, porque estaríamos muertos

-Pasaron los cinco minutos -El doctor les dice desde la puerta haciendo que Gohan saliera después de despedirse de Videl.

Una semana estuvo Videl en el hospital antes de ser dada de alta, no quería volver a pisar un hospital en su vida, o por lo menos no hasta que nazca su hija. Porque a pesar de los pronosticos algo pesimistas, Videl no sufrió de perdida y se enteraron de paso que esperaban una niña. Estaban tan felices que no demoraron en hacer una fiesta de celebración en caso de la pareja.

Lo malo... Videl debía controlarse prácticamente todas las semanas y no la dejaban hacer nada de nada en la casa, con suerte Gohan la dejaba ir sola al baño, y cuando ya estaba en su último mes y más gigante que nunca en su vida la cosa era peor.

Estaba en una escena casi igual a la que sucedió cuando Videl tuvo los sintomas de perdida, pero esta vez fue agua la que caía y no sangre. Ambos sabían que el momento había llegado y todo lo que habían planeado con anteriodidad no sirvió absolutamente de nada... Gohan había olvidado por completo lo que tenía que hacer y Videl le decía desde el sillón aguantando el dolor:

-Gohan... el bolso en el auto

-PERO ES QUE NO LO ENCUENTRO!

-Amor, lo tienes en la mano... -Gohan baja la vista y ve que efectivamente el bolso lo tenía en la mano.

-Llamaste a nuestros padres?

-Mierda... se me olvidó! -Gohan nunca maldecía, pero sus nervios eran tantos que no pudo evitarlo.

-No importa... AAAAAAY!

-Vi...

-Apurate y vamonos...

-Si... si... -Se dirige a ella y la toma en sus brazos y se va volando al hospital

-Gohan... se suponía que vendríamos en auto y dejaste todas las cosas ahí... -Le dice Videl durante el camino

-Mierda... -vuelve a repetir Gohan mientras se daba vuelta para volver

-No importa, dame el teléfono para llamar a tu mamá, ella tiene un bolso listo en tu casa...

Pasaron cinco horas, dos desmayos por parte de Mr. Satán, mucho llanto por parte de él y Milk, gritos de nervios de Goten, y una pared del hospital en el piso por torpesa de Gokú cuando Gohan sale de la sala de parto diceindo que la bebé había nacido y que tanto ella como Videl estaban bien. El alboroto fue aun mayor. Entraron todos a la habitación para verlas. Videl la tenía en sus brazos, tenía todo el pelo humedo por la trasnpiración, pero la sonrisa no se la sacaba nadie de la cabeza.

La nueva abuela fue la primera en tomar a la pequeña Pan, seguida de su abuela materno, quien lloraba de felicidad y decía que era igual a su hija cuando nació. Goten igual se animo y tomó a su sobrina en los brazos con ayuda de su mamá, la pequeña lo miró directamente a los ojos y le agarró la nariz con su manitas pequeñas.

-AY! eso dolió! -Se la entregó a su hermano mayor para inspeccionarse la nariz en el espejo del baño, la tenía roja.

Todos los amigos de la pareja entraron a la habitación como estampida peso a la negativa de las enfermeras y doctores. Pasaron horas antes que la nueva familia de tres pudiera estar tranquila.

-Es hermosa... -Gohan no podía más de felicidad

-Lo es... -respondió Videl

-Cómo su mamá -La pequeña se inquietó un poco en los brazos de su papá -A lo mejor tiene hambre

-Es tu hija, siempre va a tener hambre... -dice Videl con una sonrisa

-Eso es una calumnia -responde Gohan mientras lleva a la pequeña hasta su mamá. Videl la recibe y le da pecho mientras Gohan las observa embobado

-Acuestate con nosotras... -Gohan va hacia el otro lado de la cama, la pequeña sigue con sus ojitos todo el trayecto de su papá y cuando por un momento lo pierde de vista suelta a su mamá y se pone a llorar. No se calma hasta que Gohan se acuesta al lado de su mamá, vuelve a alimentarse y el padre le acaricia su mejilla con un dedo.

-Se durmió... -Gohan se da cuenta a los minutos después, pero no recibe respuesta, Videl también estaba dormida. Cuando intenta ponerse de pie para dejarlas dormir, ambas hacen el mismo sonido de protesta, no puede evitar sonreír.

Ahora está completamente enamorado de dos mujeres.

 **FIN!**

* * *

Acá el final despúes de mucho tiempo. Lamento haber dejado la historia tirada por tanto tiempo, siendo que faltaba solamente un capítulo, pero no tenía ganas de escribir y no se me ocurría como terminarla. Pero lo hice :D

Muchas gracias a todos los que la han leído, a los que les ha gustado y a los que han dejado algún mesanjito. El resultado final como que me gusta, pero no tanto como esperaba que me gustaría, pero en fin, gracias a todos :D

Hasta la próxima vez :D

Muack! (eso fue un beso xD)

Chalin Bombin :D


End file.
